Treasures of Time
by spotlulu28
Summary: Will Snow's children face the troubles of their parents did? Will they have a chance for love? Or will their parents' past ruin their chances of these things? Will Snow's old foes come back to ruin the life she's built? Read and find out. This is set six years in the future. There will be other time skips later on. Please read other five stories before this. I don't own Naruto.
1. Friends and Foe

**Treasures of Time**

 **Chapter 1: Friends and Foe**

 **I hope you enjoy this story. This time I am sure in saying that this will be the last story in this series. If you have any questions please leave me a private message and answer as soon as possible. Please leave a review.**

 **Perspectives: Snow, Saizo, Hazel, and Kakuzu**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

Six years went by in the blink of an eye. Hazel and Saizo my two oldest were twelve years old. They were both extremely curious to who their assigned teammate would be. My younger two Kotaro and Rose were six years old and practically jumping off the wall this week. They were ready for the summer to be over and there first day the academy to start. The day had finally come.

Kotaro was the first to leave his bedroom and run into the kitchen. His white hair was a mess. It was obvious he had put no effort into brushing it. He's a sweet boy, but has he father's short temper. He looked up at me with his midnight blue eyes.

"Morning Mommy", he said cheerfully.

He took a seat at the table. I placed a plate in front of him. Hazel was next to wake and come out of the room.

"Smells great mom", she said.

Her dark brown hair hung in her face hiding her eyes from view. I sighed why must she always wear it that way. She was dressed in a baggy mint green t-shirt with a black tank top underneath, khaki cargo pants, and black sandals.

"I don't understand why you always wear your hair in your face like that", I said.

She shrugged her shoulders and took a seat at the table next to Kotaro.

"You have such a beautiful face I don't know why you hide it", I said.

She blushed. Hazel tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. This gave me a view of her face.

"I'll wear it up if you tell me who my teammates are", said Hazel.

"That would ruin the surprise", I said.

"Where's dad?" asked Hazel.

"I sent your sister to wake him up", I said.

"Why would you do that? Rose only falls asleep next to him", said Hazel.

"They'll wake up soon enough. No reason to rush them", I said.

"Will you and dad take us to the academy?" asked Hazel.

"Yes", I said.

She smiled.

"He's still not up yet. Can I do it?" asked Hazel.

"Yes"

She jumped from the table. Kotaro covered his ears.

"SAIZO!" screamed Hazel on the top of her lungs.

Not only did she succeed waking Saizo, but also her father and sister. Saizo emerged from his bedroom. He wore a black hoody, gray pants, and black sandals. He took his seat at the table.

"Hood off in the house", I said.

He did as told. Kakuzu came out of our bedroom with Rose in his arms. Her red hair was in a tangled mess. He tried putting down Rose, but she clung to him.

"Rose", said Kakuzu.

"Daddy", she whined.

Kakuzu managed to pry Rose off of him. She took the seat next to him.

"Are you excited for your first day at the academy?" I asked Rose.

She smiled exposing her two missing front teeth.

"Yep, I'm happy. I'm also happy that I won't have Saizo's problem", said Rose.

That earned her a horrible glare from Saizo.

"Daddy, make him stop", begged Rose as she tried hiding behind him.

"Saizo, don't glare at your sister like that", said Kakuzu.

He rolled his eyes, but stopped his menacing glare.

"I don't know why you are so mad with me, Saizo. I wasn't talking about your bed wetting problem", she said.

Saizo went red. Hazel and Kotaro started snickering. Saizo hasn't had an accident since he was seven, but even mentioning that he once did always got a reaction from him. And his younger brother loved to take advantage of it.

"Stop you two", I said.

But Rose had gotten my interest. If it wasn't that problem she was speaking of what one was it?

"I'm curious though, Rose", said Kakuzu.

"All the girls have a big crush on him and won't leave him alone", said Rose.

"It's either him or Sterling Yamaguchi. I understand why the girls in class like Sterling. He has the whole bad boy thing going for him. But I don't know why they find you so attractive brother. None of them can see how much of an ass your are", said Hazel.

"Hazel!", growled Kakuzu.

He hated it, when she talked that way.

"Sorry dad", said Hazel.

"Neither do I. I would love to know why so I could find I way to repel them", said Saizo.

"That's impossible. You're my handsome little boy", I said as I pinched his cheek.

"Stop it", whined Saizo.

"Fine", I said.

"I'm going to be teamed up with one of those annoying girls", said Saizo.

"How do you know?" asked Rose.

"The way the math works out. Every team will have one female member", said Saizo.

"Or two", I said.

His eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't do that would you, Mom?" asked Saizo.

"I put each of you on the team best suited for you", I said.

"At least give us a hint", pleaded Saizo.

"No",

"Daddy can you tell us?" asked Hazel with her cutest pout.

Kakuzu sipped his coffee and pretended he did hear the question.

"Daad",

He met her gaze.

"That look doesn't work as well as used to Hazel", said Kakuzu before taking another sip of his coffee.

Hazel sighed and her attention returned to her breakfast.

"Then why can mommy give you the same exact look and you'll do anything she says", said Kotaro.

A clever little boy just like his siblings.

"That's different", said Kakuzu.

"How?" asked Kotaro.

"It's just different", said Kakuzu.

"Besides Hazel I've sworn your dad to secrecy. He knows what will happen if he tells you", I said.

"Are going to make him sleep on couch if he tells?" asked Rose.

I laughed.

"No, your mommy would do something much worse", said Kakuzu.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

I wished mom and dad didn't walk us to the academy. We aren't six anymore I don't understand why they do it. She kissed each of us on the forehead.

"Mom stop it", I said as wiped away her kiss.

I heard the other kids laughing. Why does she always have to be so embarrassing.

"You're lucky to have a mom who kisses you goodbye", said Dad.

"I love both of you", said Mom.

"I love you mom", said Hazel.

"Me too", I said.

All of the students ran from the yard of the academy as the bell rang. We filed into the classroom. I stared at the blank chalk board at the front of the room as two girls fought over the seat next to me. While they were fighting, Mika snuck into the seat next me. She has to be the least annoying girl here. She has lavender hair and her eyes are sky blue.

"Hi Saizo", she said in a soft voice.

"Hey",

She wore her normal out fit an extremely oversized green long sleeve shirt with huge pockets, black leggings, and black sandals. Her bangs covered her eyes. As always she had a lollypop in her mouth.

"Want one?" asked Mika as she pulled one from her pocket.

"No thanks",

"Each of you will be assigned to a three man team and will being meeting their jonin today", said Kameko.

"Hurry the fuck up we aren't getting any younger", said Sterling.

As much as I hate Sterling, I do wish she would hurry up.

"What did I say about that mouth!" growled Kameko as she threw a piece of chalk at Sterling.

It hit him square on the forehead. That mouth had landed him in detention multiple times. Sometimes I ended up with him. She regained her composer.

"Sterling Yamaguchi your teammates are Mika Aozora and Saizo", said Kameko.

I banged my head against the desk. Why him? Out of the kids in class why did it have to be him? Was this some kind of horrible joke my mother was playing on me. I rather be on a team with two fan girls than with him.

"You okay?" asked Mika.

At least she seems happy. Mika giggled, when I sat up.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a red mark on your forehead", said Mika.

"That's just great", I said.

"You three go to room 201", said Kameko.

"WHY THE HELL AM I ON HIS TEAM!" screamed Sterling as pointed to me.

"Will you shut up?! I'm not happy with arrangement either", I said.

"Do you really want to know why Lady Minori assigned you to this team?" asked Kameko.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know", said Sterling.

"You had the worst grades in class, while Saizo had some of top scores in class. Mika was placed on your team because she has to patience of the saint. And she's the only one in this class who could possibly put with your constant bickering", said Kameko.

We went to room 201. I glared at Sterling.

"See anything you like?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. I don't get him. He has messy dark gray hair and stormy gray eyes. As always he was wearing all black, ripped pants, and a skull t-shirt. His ears were pierced. The door opened. It was Ren. Her long pink hair was down. She wore a light green kimono styled dress, black stocking and sandals. She looked us over.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sterling.

She was in front of Sterling in a second. Ren flicked him on the forehead sending Sterling backwards. There's no doubting she is my mom's student.

"I won't take that kind of langue", said Ren.

Sterling kept his mouth shut.

"My name is Ren Akiyama. I was trained under both guardians. Now I will pass down that knowledge to you three", said Ren.

"When will we meet you again sensei?" asked Mika.

"Tomorrow at the Grand Disciple Bridge at seven sharp. Those who are late will have a major disadvantage in our training exercise", said Ren.

Sterling and I groaned.

"That fucking early?" asked Sterling.

That earned him another flick on the head.

"Yes, that early. You three are dismissed", said Ren.

Sterling was the first to leave and Ren followed after.

"I'm happy to be on your team", said Mika.

"I'm happy about that too. Out of the girls in our class I like you the most. You've never annoyed me", I said.

Her entire face turned pink.

"You okay?" I asked.

I put my hand on her forehead. No, fever. But why is her face a darker shade of red. She fainted. I caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Mika?",

She didn't wake.

"Shit",

I can't take her to the hospital. It would be a waste of time. She'll wake up in a few hours. I don't know where her house is. I guess I'll take her home. How the hell I am I going to explain this to mom?

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

A few more teams were called. Then Aunt Kameko focused her attention on me. I swallowed.

"The next team is Kuro Koizumi, Felix Oshiro, and Hazel. Go to room 204", said Aunt Kameko.

We went to the room and waited for our sensei. Kuro is the tallest boy in class at 5'10. No one ever believes he's twelve. He hardly ever spoke. Kuro has long light blue hair and ice blue eyes. His size intimidates people, but he's a gentle giant except, when he's challenged to a fight. Everyone thinks he's an idiot he just doesn't know how to interact with others sometimes. His clothes were always beat up, because they were handy downs from his eight older brothers.

Felix is the opposite of Kuro. He's short, hyper active, and has a hard time shutting up. In class he never seemed to understand the concept of raising his hand. He also has the annoying habit of saying exactly what's on his mind no matter how insulting it could be. Felix has black spiky hair and bright amber orange eyes. He has the wonderful ability always looking on the bright side. Other than that I don't know much about him.

"So big guy who do you think it will be?" asked Felix.

"Don't know", said Kuro.

The door of our room slid open and Toshi came in. He pushed up his heavy circular glasses to get a better look at us.

"My name is Toshi Moto I'll be your sensei. We will start tomorrow at eight. Don't be late or you'll regret it", he said.

That was brief, but that was to be expected from him. Toshi didn't like wasting time on formalities. But he becomes extremely polite, whenever mom is around.

"See ya later", said Felix as he rushed out of the room.

"I wonder where he's going in such a rush", said Kuro.

"Who knows", I said.

"Hazel come here", he said.

I walked closer. He turned me so my back was facing his chest. His large hand easily worked through the tangles in my hair and put it into a bun. I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I was grateful that I wasn't facing him. He tied my hair with a white ribbon.

"I used to do this for my little sister all the time", said Kuro.

"I didn't know you had a sister", I said.

I'd seen many of his brother roaming around the village, but I'd seen a sister.

"She died", said Kuro.

"I'm sorry",

"Don't apologize it was a long ago", said Kuro.

"If you don't mind me asking how", I said.

"She was a sickly child, but she was as sweet as sugar. My sister died of her illness. She dreamed of becoming a ninja. Since she couldn't follow it, I followed it for her. Hazel, you remind me so much of her. I think you and her would be great friends", said Kuro.

"Thanks", I said.

"You should wear your hair up more often. Having it in your face like that give you a disadvantage in battle", said Kuro.

"Oh",

"And your eyes are nice", said Kuro before leaving.

Nice? Normally, when people compliment someone's eyes they are pretty or beautiful, but nice.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I went to pick up Rose and Kotaro from the academy.

"DADDY!" they screamed as they came running toward me.

If only my two oldest were this happy to see me. They were becoming more and more like teenagers.

"How was your first day?" I asked.

"Good", said Rose.

"How would you know? You fell asleep in class", said Kotaro.

"I didn't mean too. Don't be angry", said Rose.

She was on the verge of crying. I have no idea why she's so sensitive. Nagato or Konan never acted like this.

"You're such a cry baby", said Kotaro.

"Am not", said Rose.

"Are too", he said.

"Am not!"

"Stop fighting", I said.

"He started it", said Rose.

"No she did!" growled Kotaro.

"I don't care who started. I'm ending it", I said.

My words went completely ignored. All four of my children have a mastery of ignoring me.

"I said stop it", I said in a lower voice.

Rose started crying and Kotaro went quiet.

"Now what do you say to your sister", I said.

I kneeled down, so I was at eye level with them.

"Sorry", said Kotaro.

"Stop crying", I said as I wipe away her tears.

She sniffled.

"You mustn't let every little thing get to you. Not every moment's problem is worth your tears", I said.

"I'll try daddy", she said in a quiet voice.

I got to my feet. She reached up for me. I picked her up. We walked down the main road of the village. I stopped when I saw him, the blonde haired brat who killed me.

"Daddy?"

His eye went wide. He was charging at me with same attack that killed me.

"NARUTO!"

Fast. I grabbed my children and pulled them close. My skin hardened. I braced myself for impact, but it never came. When I looked, I saw Snow. Her skin was diamond. She had a death grip on the brat's wrist. His attack deflated. Her chakra was powerful enough to overwhelm his draining the attack of its power.

"No one threatens my family", her voice had a chilling coolness to it.

She threw him out of the village. Then went chasing after him. I have to take care of the two children clinging to me. I'll let her take care of the brat. Snow chased after him. Both the children were to shaken to talk.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I chased the idiot who attacked my family in the middle village. My hand wrapped around his throat holding him the air. His pathetic attacks were useless against my skin. Snakes slithered down my arms tying his wrists together. More of them followed draining away the boy's chakra. I wanted to squeeze the life out of him for what he did.

"How dare you hurt my family!" I growled.

I heard footsteps from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Eiji and Kakashi. Both looked stressed.

"Minori, you have to let him go", said Eiji.

He didn't let the stress in the situation seep into his voice.

"He should die for what he did", I said as I tightened my grip around his throat.

"I don't disagree, but now isn't the right time to kill him", said Eiji.

"I think it's the perfect time to kill him", I said.

"Mommy don't!" screamed Rose.

My eyes widen, when I saw my daughter. Why is she here?! This isn't a safe place for her. How did she get away from Kakuzu?

"Why aren't you with your father?"

A few seconds later Kakuzu appeared behind her and scooped her up in his arms. She struggled against him and managed to free herself from his embrace.

"Let him go please. He's horrible man yes. So let him live with that. He will always be known as the man who tried killing two children and their daddy. Everyone will consider him a monster", said Rose.

Is this a six year old talking? I dropped the boy. He landed on the ground gasping for breath. When I looked at Rose, she was terrified out of her mind. Kotaro was clinging to him. He was crying. I picked her up. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and hid her face against my neck. They are going to have nightmares tonight. I glared at the boy and then his sensei.

"I thought the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village would have better disciplined students. Attacking innocent children in the middle of a busy village. How stupid can you get? I can't believe you are actually considering this idiotic irresponsible boy for Hokage, Kakashi. You know his actions are cause enough for war", I said.

"I apologize for my student's actions, but please there's no need for threats", said Kakashi.

"Look, lady I wasn't attacking your kids. I was after that man", said Naruto as he pointed to Kakuzu.

My body tensed.

"That attack could have killed not only my husband and children, but villagers too. I'll make sure every village knows what you did. I could destroy the Hidden Leaf Village if I wanted to", I said.

"Where do you get off threatening my village like that?!" growled Naruto.

"Naruto be quiet. The two of them do have that power. We are still in millions of dollars of debt to them", said Kakashi.

"Our allies will support us", said Naruto.

"Yes, the key word is our allies'", I said.

He glared at me with those bright blue eyes.

"Clueless. Where do you think must of the funding for the war came from?" said Kakuzu.

"All of our allies are indebted to the Hidden Diamond. They will turn against the Leaf if war were to breakout between our villages", said Eiji.

"You don't know them. They are my friends and would help us protect the Leaf", said Naruto.

"Even the most powerful friendship can be bought out with money", said Kakuzu.

"Then you have no idea what friendship is!" spat Naruto.

"Yes, what you say is true, Naruto. There's no denying the bonds you've formed with the other villages. Every village leader would do what's best for their village, even if it means going against a friend. Siding against the Diamond would put want they strive to protect at risk", said Eiji.

"You're wrong", said Naruto.

"Brave and stupid is a dangerous combination", said Eiji.

"What did you call me?!" yelled Naruto.

"Was he not clear you're a fool", said Kakuzu.

Rare a moment of agreement between Eiji and Kakuzu. Two of them share a love the village and family. Both them would fight like hell to protect them.

"Must I explain it to you?" asked Eiji.

Naruto's dumb expression answered his question. Eiji sighed.

"Let me give you an example of what this village could if we pleased. If you asked the Hidden Sand for support and they agreed. I would dam the river supporting them. They would last two weeks at the most before surrendering. I hope now you realize just how weak of a position you're in", said Eiji.

"You wouldn't be that cruel", said Naruto.

A coolness took over Eiji's expression. I've only seen that expression once or twice in my life.

"I'm an immortal boy you have no idea what cruelties I've inflicted over the years to ensure the continued survival of my village. I've made villages rise and fall by my hand. If you continue these foolish actions the Hidden Leaf Village will join the list of the fallen. With your actions today you've marked yourself has the most hated village amongst those of the Hidden Diamond. I'm sure the Hidden Stone Village will be happy to be relieved of that title", said Eiji.

"Naruto",

He made the mistake of looking me the eyes. The image of his death flashed before his eyes. He went to his knees and started shaking. The boy threw up because he was in such fear.

"That and much worse will happen if you ever threaten my village or family again. I would be very careful if I were you. Remember I have an eternity to make your life a living hell", I said.

My words didn't seem to faze him in the least. Does he not think my threat is real?

"You died", said Naruto as he pointed to Kakuzu.

"You're confusing me for my father Kakuzu. My name is Kazuki. You should have used your head before endangering my family", said Kakuzu.

"You look too much like him", said Naruto.

"Many children resemble their parents", said Kakuzu.

Rose squirmed out of my arms.

"Leave my daddy alone!" she screamed.

"Can't you tell he's not your dad kid? You don't look like either of your parents", said Naruto.

Rose broke into tears. A large diamond hit Naruto in head making a massive lump appear.

"Don't ever make fun of my sister you big butt head!" screamed Kotaro.

He tried charging at Naruto, but Kakuzu stopped him. He picked up Kotaro. He struggled madly in father's grasp.

"Shh, little one. I'm alright", said Kakuzu.

Kotaro sniffled and calmed down.

"Kazuki",

Kakuzu responded to his fake name.

"Call in Lady Tsunade's debt with interest", said Eiji.

"It would be my pleasure", said Kakuzu.

"Can we go home, Mommy?" asked Kotaro.

"Of course", I said.

We went back home. Rose and Kotaro had fallen asleep. The stress of the day tired them out. I opened the front door and was shocked to see Mika lying on my couch. Saizo sat on the armrest watching her.

"Saizo?"

"I swear I didn't do anything. She just fainted", he said.

I gave Rose to Kakuzu. He put them in our bedroom.

"Tell me what happened", I said.

"I told her I liked her the most out of the girls in class. Then she just fainted. I really didn't see the big deal", said Saizo.

So smart yet so clueless at the same time.

"She'll be fine. Give her twenty or thirty minutes then she'll wake", I said.

"You can't tell a girl like Mika someone like that", said Hazel as she came in through the window.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" I asked.

She gave an annoyed sigh and ignored me. Her hair was tied into a messy bun with a white ribbon.

"Your hair looks nice that way Hazel. Who did it?" I asked.

"My teammate did it", said Hazel.

"Was it the hyper active jitter bug or the block head?" asked Saizo.

"Don't call him that! He's really smart and sweet, when you get to know him. Kuro used to do this for his little sister's hair", said Hazel.

I knew they wanted to talk about their teammates. It would be a nice change from the focus of I know Saizo will have many complaints about being partnered with Sterling.

"What happened to those two? I've never seen them so scared before", said Hazel.

"An idiotic brat named Naruto tried attacking me and your siblings", said Kakuzu.

"Isn't he going to be the next hokage", said Hazel.

"Yes", I said.

"By why would he attack you?" asked Saizo.

"He's an idiot", muttered Kakuzu.

"Is he still going to be the next hokage?" asked Hazel.

"Sadly yes", I said.

Saizo punched a hole in the wall. I couldn't get angry with him. He was scared and worried, which in turn made him angry. Saizo doesn't understand. I hugged my son.

"It's alright. I won't allow anyone to harm you. All of you are safe", I said.

When I looked over at Hazel, she was crying. I released my embrace around Saizo and pulled Hazel close.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mom?" asked Hazel.

"Yes, I'm fine and so are your younger siblings. It takes a lot more than that to kill me", I said.

I wiped away her tears. They need a distraction.

"Now tell me about your day", I said.

"Why did you team me with Sterling?" asked Saizo.

"You need to control your temper", I said.

"No, your mother and I agreed to this teaming. You must learn control it. Trust me boy having a temper can be a deadly flaw. You can lose everything you love if you aren't careful", said Kakuzu.

Oh Kakuzu. I hugged close.

"I love you", I whispered in his ear.

"But it isn't fair", whined Saizo.

"You are a smart boy aren't you, Saizo? At least your father and I raised you that way", I said.

He glared a me, but I saw spark of thankfulness in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm smart. I have the best grades in class", said Saizo.

"Hey, are grades were the same", said Hazel.

He rolled his eyes.

"You got a B in math", said Saizo.

"And you got a B in Ninja History. So I think we are even", said Hazel.

This was the verge of a fight between the two of them.

"You're both smart. I trust the both of you are intelligent enough to use the genin in your squad to your advantage", I said.

"A challenge", said Saizo.

"Yes, you can see in that light", I said.

He started fiddling with the necklace Itachi gave him. Saizo always does that, when he thinks of the past.

"He reminds me of Hidan", said Saizo.

I sighed. He knows never to mention that name outside this house.

"That's part of the reason I paired you with him. Your father and his partner hated each other, but they fought perfectly together", I said.

I could see Kakuzu was edgy from the attack. The reminder of his own death was never an easy topic for him. Kakuzu had only managed to stay this calm for the sake of our children. He got up from the kitchen table. I sighed as he left the door house. The slammed loudly. It fell to the floor.

"Where's daddy going?" asked Rose.

"You should be in bed", I said.

Instead of listening to me she climbed into my lap.

"Felix reminded you of Uncle Tobi. But what about Kuro?" asked Hazel.

"Kisame", I said.

"Mommy, whose Kisame? Is it another name for Hazel's toy shark?" asked Rose.

"Yes", I said.

Both of my older children understand the reasoning for this. Neither Rose or Kotaro know nothing of my adoptive family. They're still too young to understand their mommy's past and for now I want it to stay that way. I do miss my friends. Rose sat in my lap.

"Saizo?"

He looked into the living room and smiled, when he saw his teammate woke up.

"Nice to see you're up Mika", said Saizo.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry Lady Minori. I didn't mean to faint", said Mika.

"It's okay my dear. Why don't you take her home Saizo", I said.

He nodded his head and left with his teammate. The day went on.

"When is dad coming home?" asked Hazel.

"I'll get him he should have had enough time to calm down by now. Watch your sister and brother", I said.

"Sure, how much are you going to pay", she said.

I flinched sometimes she can be too much like her father.

"They're your sibling and your over worked mother is asking you for a favor", I said.

"Fine", sighed Hazel.

I knew exactly where Kakuzu was. I appeared in the old quarry. He sat on the large square limestone.

"Feel better?" I asked.

He gave a slight nod of his head. His knuckles were covered in limestone dust. I sat down next to him.

"Kakuzu",

He didn't respond. The man was so deep in thought he didn't even notice I was there. I sighed maybe I can shock him out of it.

"I'm pregnant",

No response what so ever.

"I've been having an affair with Eiji. I'm not sure if it belongs to you or him", I said.

What the hell?! Normally, that would get a response from anyone's husband especially mine. I pulled down his mask and kissed him. He pulled away.

"Are you actually pregnant?" asked Kakuzu.

His voice seemed clouded.

"I'm not. I only wanted to shock you out of the state you were in. Please tell me what's wrong", I said.

"I was put in a position where I couldn't protect my family. This body isn't what used to be", said Kakuzu.

"A little more scared, but just as handsome as always", I said.

"Snow, this isn't even truly my body", said Kakuzu.

"Yes, I know but you are still my Kuzu. I will always love you", I said.

"I'm their father", said Kakuzu.

"Yes, and nothing will ever change that. You protected them from attack that they couldn't avoid", I said.

"I know that pain of that attack. It rips away the flesh and destroys the body to the cellular level. Kotaro would have been okay, but Rose even with earth spear protecting her she would have suffered", said Kakuzu.

His large hands were fisted.

"Rose, isn't mine. But the girl has grown on me. I want to rip that brat apart for harming our family", said Kakuzu.

"They are safe my love. Our children are safe and so is our village. They want to see their dad and I want my husband back at home", I said.

He smiled.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too my treasure. Let's go home", said Kakuzu.

When we got home, all our children were there and awake. Rose ran to Kakuzu. He picked her up and held her close.

"Daddy, where were you?" asked Rose.

"I just need time to cool down", said Kakuzu.

He put her down. The day went by smoothly, until the night came. Screaming woke the whole house.

"You get Rose. I get Kotaro", I said.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

Saizo peaked out of his room to see what was going on.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Most likely a nightmare. Go back to bed", I said.

I went to my daughter's room. She was crying. I turned on the light and saw she wet the bed.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"It's alright Rose", I said.

She wiped away her tears.

"I didn't mean to cry. I'm trying to be tough like you told me to", said Rose.

"Times like this it safe to cry. Now go to the bathroom I'll met you there", I said.

She got out of the bed.

I stripped the bed and shoved the sheets in the washing machine. I bathed and dressed her. I picked her up and placed in my bed. Kotaro and Snow were already sleeping. Soon Rose fell asleep, but I couldn't. I went out on the deck. Manzo was smoking. He put it out, when he saw me.

"You didn't have to put it out", I said.

"I can tell you don't like it. None of my family will enjoy it, but they are worried about my health. For you its another reason", said Manzo.

"Brings back unwanted memories", I said.

My biological mother used to burn me with them, when she thought I did something wrong. Thankfully, the mother of my children is a treasure amongst women.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked.

"I could as you the same question", said Manzo.

"You know my reason", I said.

"Screams like that bring back very unwanted memories. Attempting to sleep would be a waste of time. You should at least try you have work in the morning", said Manzo.

"So do you", I said.

"Heh sometimes babysitter and guard to my daughter who is perfectly capable of protecting herself", said Manzo.

"We both know you love it too much for you ever to consider it a job", I said.

"I would lying if I said otherwise. What do you think of your children's teammates?" asked Manzo.

"The Sterling boy will bother Saizo, but Snow was right in putting them together", I said.

"I feel bad for that poor girl. Having to balance those two personalities will be a constant job. I'm thinking Snow saw a great bit of herself in Mika", said Manzo.

"Yes, they are similar in away. She reminds of Snow, when she was younger, but she grew out of that phase", I said.

"Yes, with those two as her partners she'll grow into a strong woman. What do you think of your daughter's teammates", asked Manzo.

"I trust my daughter she's an intelligent girl, but I don't trust them", I said.

"Give the boys a chance", said Manzo.

"What if it were a young Snow in her place? Would you trust them with your daughter?" I asked.

"I see your point, but I trust you with mine", said Manzo.

"You weren't there for most of it", I said.

"Do you think I lost track of my daughter, when you accidentally grabbed the bag where my daughter was resting", said Manzo.

How did he know about that? Snow isn't one to tell that part of our story so easily.

"Why would you let her join a criminal organization? I would do never allow Hazel to do such a thing", I said.

"It was a better life than I could provide her with. I didn't have the strength to protect her. When I saw the way you gazed at her, it remind me of the way I looked at my beloved. At that moment I know she was in safe hands", said Manzo.

"Daddy?"

We both turned to see Kotaro. His midnight blue eye were hazy with sleep.

"Go back to bed", I said.

"I heard voices", said Kotaro.

"It was only me and your father", said Manzo.

"Grandpa, I thought old people were suppose to sleep a lot more", said Kotaro.

"Got back to bed", I said.

"Why can't I stay out here with you and Grandpa?" asked Kotaro.

He'll fall asleep soon enough no point in arguing. I nodded my head. The front door opened again.

"What are you three doing out here?" asked Snow.

She was tapping her foot against the floor.

"You two bed now", said Snow.

I picked up Kotaro.

"Why does grandpa get to stay up?" whined Kotaro.

"Because grandpa is my dad and can't tell him what to do", said Snow.

"You do that all the time though", said Kotaro.

"Bed now",

Snow settled Kotaro in our bed. His eyes slowly shut in sleep. I got into bed with them. Snow pulled Rose close to her. She ran her finger through Rose's red hair.

"When do you think she'll figure it out?" asked Snow.

"Her differences are obvious. I think she'll figure it out soon enough", I said.

She sighed.

"I don't think she'll care. You raised her well and your the only mother she's ever known", I said.

"I love her", said Snow.

"I know and importantly she knows", I said.

"Before forget you have a meeting with Eiji tomorrow morning", said Snow.

I didn't feel like arguing about this. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep.


	2. Teammates

**Treasures of Time**

 **Chapter 2: Teammates**

 **Please enjoy. I would love to hear any suggestions or reviews.**

 **Perspectives: Kakuzu, Saizo, Hazel, Snow**

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I woke early to the irritating beeping of my alarm clock. I hit the damn thing. It shattered. Shit! I shifted to my side and smiled, when I saw Snow with our two youngest children huddled by her side.

"Mmm, Kakuzu", said Snow as she slowly sat.

Rose gave a soft whine as she was moved from her mother.

"You shouldn't call me that with them so near", I said.

That name belonged to the past. This the present. She rolled her eyes. Snow leaned toward drawer and pulled out another alarm clock and handed it to me.

"Our children have picked up that habit", I said.

"Why are you up this early?" asked Snow.

"A surprise meeting with Eiji threw off my schedule so I have to leave early. Go back to sleep", I said.

"Wait",

I glanced back at her. She pointed to her soft pink lips. I kissed her. A gentle smile appeared across her lips.

"I love you my treasure", I said.

"I love you", said Snow.

"Oh, if Saizo is awake give him this", said Snow as she placed something in my hand.

She made herself comfortable and fell asleep beside our children. When I opened my hand, I saw it was small green vile. Why would the boy need smelling salts? I put it in my pocket. I walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee.

"Shit!"

"Saizo?"

"Yes, dad", he answered.

I walked over to him. He was lying on the floor of the dining room. I was surprised to see him dressed and ready to go somewhere.

"Why are you on the floor?" I asked.

"I tripped on Kotaro's toys and didn't feel like getting up after I fell", said Saizo.

I lifted him off the floor. Saizo has grown so much. Now he stands at level with my upper chest. It feels like just yesterday he was a toddler who cried whenever I left for missions. He followed me into kitchen and took a seat at the island.

"What has you up a this hour?" I asked.

"Training", he said.

"When?" I asked.

"Seven", said Saizo.

I placed a box of cereal and a bowl in front of him.

"Raisin Brand?" he asked.

"If you don't like it get up and get a new box", I said.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Not worth it", said Saizo.

He started eating.

"Who's your sensei?" I asked.

"Ren, she seems nice enough", said Saizo.

"Careful Saizo she's one of your mother's student. She won't treat you special", I said.

"Good, I hate it when people call me Lord Saizo. Why aren't you a lord dad?" he asked.

"I'm the keeper of the funds. That's my official title", I said.

He got up and put his dish in the sink.

"Wait, your mom wanted to give you this", I said as took the vile from my pocket.

"What is it?" he asked as he took it from my hand.

"It's smelling salt. It wakes someone who has fainted. I have no idea why your mother wanted me to give you it", I said.

"Tell her thanks. This should be useful", said Saizo.

"You can tell her that yourself, when you get home", I said.

He walked out the door. Not even a goodbye. I can't say I wasn't the same at the age. I went to funds building. It was the middle of the banking section of the village. I channeled my chakra into the large metal doors. There was a gently clanking as the doors unlocked.

"Avery",

I found her sleeping on her desk using a pile of files as a pillow. And this is my assistant. An alarm went off. Papers went flying as she woke up. Her orange hair was messier than normal and her blue eyes were hazy with sleep. She put on her large pink cat eye glasses.

"Hey boss", she said.

"You're wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday", I said.

"Yes, there was a last minute request by an elder. Old people are such a bother", said Avery.

I glared at her. I'm hundred plus years old. I don't think I'm such bother. Of course my two eldest think I'm a constant thorn in their sides.

"Oh, I didn't mean you boss. You're only in you mid seventies. That isn't that old", said Avery.

It was obvious she hadn't had her coffee yet.

"Coffee now before you say something you can't take back", I said.

She turned on the coffee maker.

"Anything you need me to look at", I said.

She he handed me a red folder.

"I finally calculated Tsunade's debt to us with interest", she said.

"Let me guess he wants to press it", I said.

She smirked.

"I love seeing the big breasted blonde squirm", said Avery.

"She's terrified of you. An impressive feat scaring a Sannin", I said.

"Everyone hates their loan shark", said Avery.

We worked quietly for a few hours.

"Don't you have a mission coming up?" asked Avery.

I nodded my head.

"Don't you have meeting with Eiji in ten minutes", she said.

"Why did you have to remind me", I said.

"Revenge for not giving me the weekend off", said Avery.

"You practically live here", I said.

"You're stalling", said Avery.

"Yes",

"I would love to take your place. Eiji is very dreamy. I wonder what he's like bed", said Avery as she looked up from her papers.

I left. The last thing I want to hear about is my assistant's fantasies of Eiji. I went into his office. The smirk on his face bothered me greatly. I hate that smirk. It never means anything good.

"What do you want? I already know my mission", I said.

"I'm aware of that. I want you to have partner", said Eiji.

The door opened and Mari came in. My eye twitched. This is what he's smirking about. He so enjoys making my life hell. It's his payback for me returning from the dead and reclaiming my position as husband to my wife.

"From now on Mari will be your partner. I thought it would remind you of old times", said Eiji.

I suppressed a groan.

"Why the fuck did you partner me with him?" asked Mari.

"Why the sudden need for a partner?" I asked.

The only reason he gives a crap about my safety is he know if anything bad were to happen to me Snow would blame him.

"I thought it would be smart if our allies saw you with a partner. It would ease some of the tension. And you can't kill Mari", said Eiji.

He was right about it easing the tension, but that didn't make me enjoy the prospects of the idea. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Mari displeasure was obvious. Normally, my sister in law leaves me alone and I leave her alone. We both agreed that was best way to deal with each other and the safest way.

"If I need a partner I can take Avery", I said.

"I'd prefer if she stayed here to watch over things", said Eiji.

"Is there anyone else who I could go with?" I asked.

"No", said Eiji.

I told Mari about mission and we left.

* * *

 **Saizo Perspective**

So damn early in the morning. Mika was waiting at bridge where were meeting. She smiled brightly at me. How the hell does she have this much energy this early in the morning? I took a seat on the bridge railing. I yawned.

"Want some candy?" she asked.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Salt water taffy fresh from my grandpa's shop", said Mika.

I nodded my head. She took a piece from her shirt pocket and gave it to me. I put in my mouth. Sugar, that's it how she does it. That's how she has energy at this hour.

"How do you not rot your teeth out?" I asked.

She giggled.

"My mom said the same thing", said Mika.

She frowned. I wonder what caused that. Did I say something wrong? Uh, who knows with girls?

"My dad is a dentist", said Mika.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"She died on a mission", said Mika.

I hugged her. I know that pain. When I pulled away from her, I saw face was a dark red. She turned that same exact color right before she fainted. Oh no. I caught before she hit the ground. I carefully put her down. I took the vile dad gave me from my pocket. Please, let this work I put the vile underneath her nose. Her sky blue eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted", I said.

"Sorry", she said.

I got back up on the bridge railing and made myself comfortable. I yawned.

"Oh thank you", said Mika.

"For what?" I asked.

"Taking care of me", said Mika.

"You're my teammate that what I'm suppose to do", I said.

"You can sleep", said Mika.

I closed my eyes. My sleep was interrupted when heard someone running onto the bridge. I didn't even bother opening my eyes. I knew it was Sterling. He walked closer to me.

"Don't even think about it", I said.

"You know me so fucking well", said Sterling.

"I don't need to know you to figure you out. Your motions are far too obvious. Any idiot could read them even with their eyes close", I said.

Mika glanced nervously at her watch.

"She's late", said Mika.

It was seven thirty. I was finally awake. Sterling had fallen asleep on the railing. Unlike him I had no intention of pushing him off it. The longer he sleeps the better. Sensei finally made an appearance. She was carrying a heavy looking duffle bag. Sterling finally woke up.

"You're fucking late", he said as he pointed to Ren.

That earned him a flick on the forehead. He was sent flying backwards.

"If you insist on talking in such a manner I suggest you wear your forehead protector", said Ren.

"What are we doing today sensei?" asked Mika.

"Heh, now we are waiting", said Ren.

"For who?" asked Mika.

"Them", said Ren.

It was Hazel and her group. Her and Felix looked tiny compared to Kuro. Toshi carried the same duffle bag as Ren.

"Do you six know what this bridge is?" asked Toshi.

It just looked like another boring bridge too me. I shook my head.

"It's the Grand Discipline Bridge the father to the Disciple Bridge. The first Guardians signed with their students and their students signed it with theirs. It became such a popular tradition that another bridge was built for average shinobi of the village", said Hazel.

I don't understand my sister's love history. There's too much reading in it for my liking.

"Someone paid attention in history. What else can you tell us about it?" asked Toshi.

Hazel smiled. She just loves a chance to show off.

"The names that are painted over in gold are ninjas who died on missions or protecting the village. The painted over in silver are ninjas who died of natural causes", said Hazel.

"Found it", said Ren.

We went to where she was standing. On the pillar were the names of mom's students.

"You six of the honor of carving names into this bridge amongst", said Ren.

We each took out a kunai and carved our names into the surface.

"Now it's time to get to business", said Ren.

"See you later", said Toshi.

He walked off with his students. Ren opened the duffle bag revealing three pairs of leg weights. She handed each of us a pair. Each weighed fifteen pounds.

"You'll each be wearing throughout your time with me. Every week I'll increase the weight by five pounds", said Ren.

"Why the hell do we have to follow this old training style?" asked Sterling.

"This is how Lady Minori was taught, how I was taught, and how you three will be taught", said Ren.

Sensei watched us we put on our leg weights. We walked onto a training field. Ren sat underneath the tree.

"Sit", she said.

Mika sat between Sterling and I.

"I will be honest with you three. Fifty percent of your class will give up in a week. If one of you gives up the whole group will be sent back to the academy. I won't go easy on you three", said Ren.

"What the fuck? With this fucking weakling on our team there's a grantee we will be sent back to the damn academy", said Sterling.

Ren frowned. She made no reaction to him, but I could tell it hurt her. I punched Sterling.

"She's more useful than you Sterling, so leave her alone", I said.

His nose was bleeding. Ren sent a warning glare in my direction. She channel her chakra into Sterling's broken nose.

"Today will be doing a few things. One, discover your chakra affinity. Two, you'll be given the weapons I found best for you. And lastly my favorite training exercise", said Ren.

She handed each of us a small square of paper. Sensei put it in between her fingertips. It crinkled.

"The paper is extremely sensitive to chakra. Depending on the your nature there will be a different response. For example my chakra affinity is lighting, so the paper crinkled. Saizo you first", said Ren.

I channeled my chakra into paper. It crumbled into dirt and then caught fire.

"As I expected you take after your mother. You have an affinity for fire and earth. Now it your turn Mika ", said Ren.

"Oh okay", said Mika.

She channeled her chakra into paper. It spilt in half.

"Your chakra is wind. It's a perfect compliment to Saizo's fire affinity. Now you Sterling", said Ren.

He channeled his chakra into it. It crinkled.

"Your affinity is lighting like me. Now for the part you're excited for", said Ren.

She handed two fans to Mika. When she opened them revealing the decorations inside. The first fan was black with golden decorations. The other was white with silver decorations.

"They might look delicate but they are extremely strong. You only have to believe in them and they will serve you loyally. Now you Sterling", said Ren.

She handed him a small cylinder. When he hit a button, it extended into a spear.

"I will train you how to fight with and without them. If a ninja who is defenseless without their weapons aren't worthy of the title of ninja", said Ren.

"What about Saizo?" asked Mika.

"With his kekkei genkia he doesn't need one", said Ren.

She got up. A small jingle caught my attention. There were two bells connected to her belt.

"This was a training method passed on from my sensei. You will try get the bells from my belt", said Ren.

"I hate to point out the obvious but there's only two bells", I said.

"Correct Saizo. One you will be tied to a tree if you can't get a bell. I encourage you to attack me as if I were your enemy. That's the only way you'll get one of these bells. You have until twelve in the afternoon get a bell from me. If you fail in this there will be no lunch for all of you. We will keep going until both of the bells are taken", said Ren.

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

We sat in the training field. After a long lecture on the aspects of chakra affinities Toshi finally handed us the pieces of paper.

"You first Hazel", said Toshi.

"Yes, sensei",

I channeled my chakra into the paper. It crumbled into earth than caught fire.

"Your mother affinities have been passed on. I should have known. Now Kuro", said Toshi.

As Kuro channeled his chakra into the paper crumbled to earth and then caught fire.

"What the hell big guy? Why didn't you tell us you're from Hazel's clan?" asked Felix.

"Felix, Kuro having the same chakra affinities as Hazel doesn't mean they share the same kekkei genkia", said Toshi.

I stared at Kuro in disbelief. I never knew. Why didn't he say anything?

"Show them", said Toshi.

"I rather not sensei", said Kuro.

"These are your teammates Kuro. Soon they will become family. Them not knowing the full extent of your abilities could be dangerous", said Toshi.

He nodded his head. Kuro closed his hand, when he opened it again it was filled with white sand. He blew into the sand. It glowed a molten red before turning into spikes of glass.

"My clan is also known as the glassblower's clan", said Kuro.

He seemed to hate his abilities. Why would anyone hate such a gift?

"Your turn Felix", said Toshi.

He channeled his chakra into the paper and it caught fire. Sensei gave a loud sigh.

"Three fire affinities. I have my work cut out for me", said Toshi.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Felix.

"Nothing, let me give you your weapons", said Toshi.

Sensei gave Koruo a large clever like sword. He easily picked up the blade.

"Do you like the weight?" asked Toshi.

He nodded his head. Toshi threw Felix a circle of wire. Felix frowned.

"But sensei I can't use my gift. There's no way I can use this properly", said Felix.

Felix has a kekkei genkai too? Then I remembered he come from the Oshiro. It was one of the oldest clan in the Land of Wealth. They had some kind of dojutsu. I wasn't sure of its exact power though.

"You'll figure out a way", said Toshi.

"I hope so", said Felix.

"I chose these weapons especially for you", said Toshi.

"What about Hazel?" asked Kuro.

"Hazel body is the perfect weapon. She'll be fine with the basic ninja tools", said Toshi.

A cheeky smile appeared on sensei's face. That couldn't mean anything good.

"Now it's time for my favorite exercise. The bell test", said Toshi.

He explained the rules.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

It was four in the afternoon. None of us managed to even touch one of the bell. Ren sighed.

"You three still have figured it", said Ren.

"Then give us a fucking hint!" yelled Sterling.

He was standing right in sensei's view exposed. Idiot. He fell for every one of Ren's tricks.

"Okay the hint is one simple thing. Teamwork. Do that and you might have a chance", said Ren.

She's right that's the only way we stand a chance. Working with Sterling will only cause problems. I snuck up behind Mika and put her hand over her mouth.

"Don't freak out. It's me", I said.

I moved my hand from her mouth.

"Why do you want to work with me? Sterling is much stronger than me", said Mika.

"He's an idiot and you're not", I said.

She smiled.

"I'll let you get a bell first", I said.

"Okay, how will we do it?" asked Mika.

"A simple distraction method. I'll keep her busy as long as I can", I said.

I jumped from the tree into the air. Diamond kunai appeared in my hands I threw them at Ren. She is blocked every one of them. Sensei threw one back at me. I used a substitution jutsu. I landed a few yards away from her.

"So much like your mother in you style. She never liked making the first move", said Ren.

I groaned. I didn't like being constantly compared to my mother or father. I'm own person with my own powers. I charged at her. Dad has taught taijutsu me, since I was toddler. She managed to block every one of my attacks. I shouldn't be surprised she is one of mom's students. My finger actually managed touch one of the bells. Ren jumped away. Come on Mika where are you. I attacked again. I smirked, when I caught a glimpse of her lavender hair. Mika ripped one of the bells from sensei's belt. Ren threw me to the side without any effort.

"Good job Mika you may go home", said Sensei.

Ren put the other bell in her pocket.

"Are you sure, Sensei?" asked Mika.

"Yes, go home", said Ren.

Mika frowned, but walked back to the village.

"You two have ten seconds to run", said Ren.

Something in her eyes made both Sterling and I want to run. She caught me in the first five seconds. Ren grabbed Sterling by the shirt. As he tried to run there was a loud rip as Sterling's shirt ripped. I held in gasp when I saw the many long scars that covered his back. This didn't seem to have an effect on Ren. She slammed the both of against a large tree. Wires wrapped tightly around us.

"What the hell?!" growled Sterling.

"You two are both in trouble. Do you have any idea what for?" she asked.

"I did what you said!" I growled.

"Yes, Saizo you did. But you made the mistake of using only one of your teammates during this exercise. You completely ignored Sterling. What if he was in danger?" asked Ren.

"He wasn't in any real danger. Why should I care about him?" I asked.

She smacked my on the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled.

When Sterling laughed, she smacked him on the back of the head too.

"Sterling you were even worse. You didn't even take in consideration of either of your teammates. Both of you will tied here either until you escape or until morning, when I untie you", said Ren.

"You fucking bitch!" screamed Sterling.

She flicked him on the forehead. Ren disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"This is your fault", said Sterling as he tugged against the wire.

"How the hell is this my fault?!" I growled.

"I don't know it just is", said Sterling.

"That's not a real answer!" I yelled.

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

Kuro and I managed to get the bells. Felix ended up being tied to the tree. He didn't mind his position. His exact wording in explaining this happiness was it was a chance to master his bird calls. Kuro looked saddened.

"Kuro wait up", I said.

He stopped and waited for me to catch up. We walked in silence for awhile.

"You are going the wrong way", said Kuro.

"What?"

"Your house is the other way", said Kuro.

"I know, but I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. It's obvious so don't bother with lying to me", I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Follow me home if you like. See if I care", said Kuro.

"Fine", I said.

I followed him to a large wooden house. Every window was stained glass. It was beautiful. We went up to the front door. The dark wooden door framed a stained glass cherry train with little blue birds flying around it. One of the double doors opened. A woman with long black hair and ice blue smiled at the two of us.

"Whose the cutie? Have you been keeping a hidden girlfriend from me?" she asked.

We both blushed.

"Mom she's my teammate not my girlfriend", said Kuro.

"Please come I won't let my son's teammate go without dinner", said Mrs. Koizumi.

"Let me send message to my mom", I said.

I summoned Pearl. I tied a message to her ankle. I followed into a large dinning room. A long table with at least sixteen chairs was at the center of the room. Each chair had a person sitting in them. All of them shared to similar features. Wow, and I thought my family dinners were big.

"Sugar lump get chair for Hazel", said Mrs. Koizumi.

I giggled.

"Mom", whined Kuro.

He pulled a seat to the table. We were extremely close.

"Baby brother aren't you going to introduce you to your girlfriend", said one of the men at the table.

Kuro sighed.

"Hazel the idiot who just spoke is my eldest brother Kazuo. The other seven are Jirou, Kichiro, Saburo, Norio, Ryo, Rokuro, and Sadao", said Kuro as each name was said one of the men stood up.

All of them were huge. I think the shortest one was 6'5.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Thank you for inviting me into your home", I said.

"You're right brother she isn't your girlfriend. She's far too good for you", said Kazuo.

"Shut up!" growled Kuro.

Dinner went by peacefully. I want to help, but Mrs. Koizumi refused to let me.

"I should walk you home", said Kuro.

"You don't have to do", I said.

"No, I actually do. My mom will kill me if I don't", said Kuro.

"Okay", I said.

"My family likes you", said Kuro as walked off his property.

"That's nice to know", I said.

"There's a reason I don't show off my abilities", said Kuro.

He seemed nervous about telling me. I waited.

"Did you notice anything odd about brothers' children?" asked Kuro.

"They were all boys, but I don't see how that's odd", I said.

"There's a reason why girl born into my family", said Kuro.

"What about your sister?" I asked.

"She's the reason", said Kuro.

"Why?" I asked.

"I bet you also notice that all of brothers were giants. There's a reason for that. You need a big stature and powerful lungs to handle the kekkei genkia of my family. If you're tiny and frail the ability will slowly turn lungs into glass. It's a horrible a death", said Kuro.

He looked like he was about cry. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"You can let go Hazel. I'm okay", said Kuro.

I let go of him.

"You shouldn't let that scare you away from your abilities. Your sister would want you to become a powerful ninja. She wouldn't want the fear of your abilities to stop from following your dream. My family's ability started a civil war. Even with all the blood shed caused over my family's kekkei genkia I didn't let it scare me away", I said.

"How would you know what she would want?" asked Kuro.

"I don't but-

"Than don't waste your breath trying to put into words the thought of a dead girl", said Kuro.

"I didn't think it was a waste", I said.

"Leave it Hazel. You have no idea what true loss, so don't act like you do", said Kuro before he left.

That hurt I wouldn't deny. I force myself not to cry. I ran home.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

I was still tied the damn tree. My diamond blades finally managed to cut through the wire.

"Why didn't you just cut through the damn tree?" asked Sterling.

My eye twitched. I can't kill him. He got up. I couldn't help staring at the scars on his back. Dad told me mom used to have scars just like that.

"Take a picture it will last longer", growled Sterling.

He has talent I will admit that. Mom said to use him to advantage. For me to do that I need to gain the bastard's trust. I took off my hoodie and threw it at him. He put it on.

"Thanks", he said.

I started walking home.

"Come on jackass dinner should be ready by now", I said.

He just stared at me.

"Don't me repeat myself", I said.

He came running after me. I opened the front door to my house. The smell of grilled fish and vegetables hit my nose.

"Dinner almost ready you two", said Mom.

Sterling didn't seem to know what to do. He just stared.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I waited for my children to come home. Hazel was the first to arrive. She rushed through the front door. I heard her door slam. I went to her room. I could hear her crying from inside.

"What happened Hazel?" I asked.

"Go away mom. I don't want to talk about", said Hazel.

I gave her the space she needed. She would let me in, when she was ready. The front door opened. Saizo and Sterling came in.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes you two", I said.

I resisted the urge to smile, when I saw Sterling and Saizo talking. They actually seemed to be getting along. Dinner went by quickly. Sterling left and Saizo went this room. Rose and Kotaro were already asleep. I went to Hazel's room and gently knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Hazel can I come in?" I asked.

I heard movement from within. She opened the door. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Why do boy have to be so stupid?" she asked.

"All boys are stupid until they reach a certain age. Even then they can be compete idiots at times", I said.

"Even dad?" she asked.

"Yes even your father in his extremely old age can be a compete idiot. Now tell me what this foolish boy did", I said.

She told me exactly what happened between her and Kuro.

"Now my teammate hates me", she said

"He's angry with you yes not because he hates you. He's frustrated that's all. Kuro isn't used to someone being so honest with him. It will take awhile be it will make your friendship stronger", I said.

"Thanks mom I feel a bit better now", said Hazel.

I left her room and went to my own. I smiled when I heard the shower. Kakuzu walked into our bedroom. He walked into the bedroom. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Snow",

"You shouldn't call me that", I said.

"You can never stop me from calling you that", said Kakuzu.

He kissed me.

"Why are you home so early?" I asked.

"Your sister being a pain in my ass", said Kakuzu.

"She has a habit of doing that", I said.

"Can we not talk about her? I want to enjoy my time with you. Your ex husband will give me hell tomorrow", said Kakuzu.

"You're right let's forget about them and enjoy this time", I said.

I cuddled closely to him. What will tomorrow hold?


	3. Missions

**Treasures of Time**

 **Chapter 3: Missions**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please if you have any suggestions leave me a private message. I will answer them as soon as possible. Thank you for reading.**

 **Perspectives: Saizo, Hazel, and Kakuzu**

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

Four past months, since I was assigned to Team Ren. We've passed the Hidden Diamond's intense training and are part of the fifty percent that made it through. Now each of us wore 120-pound leg weights, but they felt like nothing. By some miracle in this time I only seriously injured Sterling four times. Hazel and I had our thirteenth birthday.

"Is the target in sight?" asked Sensei.

"It's in sight", I said.

"I see the target", said Mika through the communicator.

"I can catch it", said Sterling through the com.

"You may proceed", said Sensei.

Sterling tackled the cat. We appeared at his side. I smiled, when the fluffy orange cat scratch and hiss at Sterling.

"Get this fucker off me!" he yelled.

The collar around its neck confirmed his identity as Mr. Fuzzums. What owner would give that pet such a horrible name. Mika couldn't stop laugh at Sterling.

"Stop laughing Mika and get this fucker off me!" growled Sterling as the cat started stomping on his head.

Ren had long since given up trying to stop Sterling from cursing.

"Help him, Saizo", said Ren.

I groaned. Why is always me that has to help him? I picked up the cat. It clung to me and started licking my face with its scratchy tongue. Mr. Fuzzums rubbed his head against my cheek. I hate cats.

"Aww, so cute", said Mika.

"This isn't cute, Mika. This is annoying", I said.

We walked to the Residence of the Guardians. The whole walk there the damn cat clung to me. We entered the assignments office. Three desks were arranged in a semi circle. Mom and Eiji sat at the middle desk with the elders sitting at the other two. Avory sat at with them counting a large amount of money. Mom nearly laughed, when she saw the large cat that was clinging to me. The whole room could hear the cat's purring.

"Looks like you've made a new friend", said Mom.

My eye twitched in anger as the cat started licking my face again.

"Someone get this over grown fluff ball off me", I growled as I tried to tug it off me.

Mika tried helping me, but was greeted a loud hiss from the cat. She backed off.

"I never took you as cat person sweetie", said Mom.

I rolled my eyes at her. That earned me her famous glare. Shit, now I'm in trouble. She would make me regret this. How much I don't know. The door open and the cat's owner came in. She was a heavyset older woman who wore too much makeup. Her powerful perfume stung at my nose. Ever since I turned thirteen my body has been changing in more ways than the average teenager. My senses were far more powerful than others.

"There's my Mr. Fuzzums!" the woman screamed.

Her high-pitched voice stung at my ears. I understand why the fur ball ran away in the first place.

"Come on boy it's time to go", said the woman as she out stretched her arms.

The cat sunk his claws sunk into my skin. It started hissing and growling as its owner tried tugging the cat off me. Finally, the cat grew flustered and bit the woman's hand. She shrieked.

"Fine you can keep the damn thing!" said the woman as she stomped out of the room.

Mom smirked.

"Saizo, I expect you take good care of your new pet. You will pay for its food and medical needs", said Mom.

I twitched. All this for rolling my eyes at her. Now I have a pet I never fucking wanted.

"Let's see what missions we have for a genin group", said Eiji as he looked at the scrolls in front of him

He tapped his fingers against the table.

"You can either babysit a visiting lord's two year old twin girls or helping a farmer clean his horses' stalls", said Eiji.

"Come on you can give us a better fucking mission than that. We are the top genin team", said Sterling.

This one of the few times I actually agreed with him. I'm so tired of these mind dulling missions.

"I hate to break this to you Sterling, but your group is the second best of genin squad. That title belongs to Team Toshi. They work extremely well together, which is something your group finds difficult", said Eiji.

"I promise their teamwork has vastly improved since they first met", said Sensei.

"I know you are trying Ren. I placed you with this difficult group, because I knew you would be the only jonin capable of making this team function together. I believe you can make their abilities bloom not only as individuals, but also as a team", said Mom.

There was a light blush on Sensei Ren's face.

"Thank you Sensei", said Ren.

"Do you think they're ready Minori? We are a bit under staffed", said Eiji.

"What do you think, Ren?" asked Mom.

"Yes, sensei I believe my students are ready", said Ren.

"This is a low c-ranked mission prove yourself on this and we might consider this team for difficult requests. Your sensei will explain the details", said Mom.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow", said Eiji.

"What do you three say to Lady Minori and Lord Eiji?" said Sensei.

"Thank you", said the three of us.

The doors of the assignments office opened again. I laughed, when I saw Hazel and her teammates coated in mud.

"Shut it!" she growled.

"I didn't even say anything", I said.

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

Saizo snickered, when he saw me. I smirked, when I saw the large orange cat clinging to my brother.

"What with the cat?" I asked.

He frowned, when I mentioned the fur ball latched to him.

"Mom's idea of punishment", said Saizo.

It hissed at me. Mom could be extremely creative in punishment.

"Doesn't seem that friendly", I said.

"If only that were true", he said before leaving.

"How was your mission?" asked Mom.

"We had to chase pigs in two feet of mud. The only good thing were the cute piglets", said Felix.

I had mud everywhere and couldn't wait to get home. A nice hot shower would be wonderful.

"That's a wonderful talent you have Felix always looking on the bright side. It will do you good", said Mom.

"Lady Minori, these missions are too easy can we please get something more challenging", said Felix.

"That would be nice", I said.

"Your brother's team had the same request. Toshi, do you think your team is ready for a higher ranking mission?" asked Mom.

He nodded his head. I couldn't help smiling. Finally a chance to get out of this village!

"A c-ranked mission thank you sensei", said Toshi.

"What is it?" asked Felix as he jumped up and down.

His eyes were focused on the scroll. He was tugging Felix arm.

"What is it sensei!" said Felix.

Sensei smiled.

"You'll find out in the morning", he said.

"That's no fair", whined Felix.

"Look at it this way you'll have a wonderful surprise tomorrow", said Toshi.

"Yeah", said Felix.

"Hazel",

"Yes, mom?"

"Don't drag too much mud into the house", said Mom.

"I'll try", I said.

I caught up to Saizo on the walk home. He should have been home by now. He'd managed to get cat off of him. It was trotting along side him. The cat was the same size as a mid sized dog.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Copper", said Saizo.

He gave an approving purr at his new name.

"You like him", I said.

"I don't", said Saizo.

"Sure you don't", I said.

"You're wrong. Do you know how much it costs to care for this pest? There are vet bills, the groomers, and food. The only break I caught with creature is that he's out door trained", said Saizo.

We walked silently for a bit. He looked over me closely.

"What's wrong, Hazel?" asked Saizo.

Most of the time Saizo didn't bother with reading people. He only does it, when he see an advantage.

"I'm not your target don't analyze me", I said.

"You're my twin. I know you", said Saizo.

My eyes focused on the ground. I don't want to talk about this with him. I want to talk with Mom she understands me. I can tell her anything and she wouldn't judge. Saizo isn't the sensitive type.

"Does it have anything to do with the giant you have a crush on?" asked Saizo.

My face went hot. How did he know? I only told mom. Is it that obvious?

"Please don't faint. I hate it when girls faint", said Saizo.

"I'm not going to faint dumbass", I said.

I hoped the insult what would trigger his anger, but he brushed it off, which was extremely unnatural for him.

"You're going to have to try harder than that. You are losing that irritating talent of annoying me, sis", said Saizo.

"You've gotten to used to Sterling", I said.

"You don't have to tell me that. You can tell me. You know I'm not one to tell secrets especially yours, Hazel", said Saizo.

That was something I was sure of. Saizo is a great secret keeper. The only person who has the talent of prying information out of him is Mom.

"I was honest with Kuro and he needs time to accept it. I'm not sure how much time it will take", I said.

"He's stubborn give him time", said Saizo.

"You sound like mom", I said.

"Don't say that", said Saizo.

"Ashamed you have a sensitive side?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Just a feeling", said Saizo.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

Finally home! Three fucking weeks negotiating with the Hidden Sand Village about the amount their payments. They've been short on multiple times. The Gaara brat knows nothing of financing. I had to drag Mari out of there. She didn't want to leave heat. I hate the constant heat and dryness of the desert. And all the sand is agitating it gets everywhere. Bishop pounced on me knocking to the floor. He licked my face.

"We are too old for you to this you stupid mutt", I said.

He barked in my face. I shoved him off of me and took a seat on the porch swing. I loved the feel of the cold against my skin. Bishop rested his head on my leg. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cold breeze.

"Hey dad",

My eyes opened. I smirked, when I saw my daughter cover in mud and my son cover in orange fur. There was a large cat rubbing against Saizo's legs.

"Hey, dad glad you're back", said Hazel before running into the house.

"What's with cat?" I asked.

"Mom's punishment for rolling my eyes at her. I take care this beast. He's going to cost so much", said Saizo.

I gave quiet laugh. That's my Snow.

"She's a clever woman. I bet you'll never roll your eyes at her again", I said.

"Too clever", grumbled Saizo.

"You don't know the half of it", I said.

"I don't know how you can handle this weather with such ease. It's almost inhuman", said Saizo.

I tensed.

"I thought old men were supposed to hate the cold", mocked Saizo.

"I'm young enough to beat you in any fight", I said.

I went inside.

"Saizo, remind your sister not to use up all the hot water", I said.

"What's the point she'll do it whether I tell her to or not", said Saizo.

"Do it anyway", I said.

I yawned. I can actually have a peaceful nap here. Mari refused to let me have that privilege. I nearly snapped her neck twice. I fell asleep on couch. When my eyes opened, a pair of orange copper eyes were staring into mine.

"Get off me before I kill you", I said.

It licked my face then jumped off my chest.

"Dad",

"Yes",

"Can you train with me?" asked Saizo.

"Sure",

I wasn't going to brush off a chance to spend time with my son. He so rarely wants to spend time with me.

"Oh, and Mika is coming", he said.

The young girl with lavender hair waited outside.

"Both of you know I won't go easy on either you. The only way you stand a chance against me is to attack as if you want to kill me", I said.

They both nodded their heads. We went to the back yard.

"Not that mind helping you train, but why isn't your sensei doing this with you?" I asked.

"She has to make a plan for the mission", said Saizo.

"I don't think that the only reason. She has a date with Ryuu", said Mika.

She shouldn't put her love life before her students. I shook my head. Did I really think that? If Snow did that we wouldn't have our family.

"Dad, you okay?" asked Saizo.

"I'm fine caught in a thought that's all", I said.

I took out the small ledger from my pocket and started looking over the numbers.

"Dad",

I looked up from its pages.

"Go a head. I won't need both hands for this", I said.

We trained for hours. I admired the kids's determination. I'd successfully blocked all of their attack with one arm. Both of them were breathing heavily. They were covered in scratches. The two of this would be feeling this tomorrow. The two of them worked together well. Saizo managed to singe my shirt. Mika was able to make a small rip in my pants. It was impressive considering they were only genin.

"We are done for today", I said as put away my ledger.

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Mika, feel free to join us for dinner. My wife loves a full house", I said.

"Thank you", she said.

The house smelled of ramen. Dinner went by smoothly something felt off though. Eventually all the children went bed. Snow gave a yawned.

"You're stressed my treasure", I said.

"Part of being a guardian", said Snow.

She pulled a bottle of whiskey from the top shelf and poured herself a glass. This has become a habit of hers. On her most stressful nights she would find somewhere private and drink a whole bottle of whiskey on her own. Confronting her about this could lead a very violent reaction. Both Manzo and I have experienced the painful consequences of confronting her about it.

"Don't stare at me like that Kuzu. I have a feeling its going to be a rough night", she said.

I pulled her close. She was trembling.

"Snow",

I took the glass from her hand and placed it on the counter. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to my chest. I ran my fingers through her soft hair.

"All five", she murmured.

"I'm here. I'll never scare you like that again", I said.

"Promise", she whispered.

"I promise", I said.

I picked her up. Snow fell into a trance like state. This will be a rough night.

"Dad?"

It was Hazel.

"Is mom okay?" she asked.

"She's tired", I said.

"I'm not a kid", said Hazel.

"You and I have very different definitions of what a kid is", I said.

"I know there's something wrong with mom", said Hazel.

This wasn't the time for this conversation, but Snow would probably never want to have it with them. They should know. Over the years she has had incidents of a mental break down. By some miracle the kids saw very little of it. When they did, they were too young to understand.

"I'll tell as soon as I get her settled", I said.

I stayed with her until she fell asleep.

"Bishop",

The dog jumped into the bed. His eyes were focused on my wife. I patted his head.

"Good dog", I said before leaving.

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

"Hazel, why are you up this late?" asked Saizo.

"You'll want to stay up for this", I said.

"Why? We both have missions tomorrow", said Saizo.

"Dad is finally going to tell us what's wrong with mom", I said.

Dad sighed, when he saw the both of us sitting on the couch in the living room. He sat down in the chair across from us. There was an uneasy expression on his face.

"Let me start off with saying there's nothing wrong with your mom considering all she's been through. I chose to I will refuse to answer your questions", said Dad.

"Why?" asked Saizo.

"Some questions aren't for me to answer", said Dad.

"What does she have?" asked Saizo.

"Will it be passed down to us?" I asked.

"What your mother has isn't biological. I would say it's environmental. It's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Do you two know what that is?" asked Dad.

I spent a large amounts of time in the hospital, because of my volunteering at the hospital as a candy striper. I've over heard some of the doctors who worked in the mental ward speaking of them.

"It's a mental disorder that is common in people who have suffered through traumatic events in their life. They suffer through night terrors, flashbacks where the can suffer physical or mental pain they underwent during the event they flashed back to, anxiety, and insomnia amongst other things", said Dad.

"Then why don't more ninjas suffer through it?" I asked.

"They've been trained against it, but you must remember your mother wasn't always a shinobi. She was a slave who suffered many horrible things", said Dad.

"Can you give us an example?" I asked.

"When she was your age her master wanted to breed her so he could have more people with her abilities. She was given a lashing at least once a week. The worst thing he did to her was kill your mom's first love in front of her", said Dad.

How could a person be so cruel? I never knew Mom had a lover before dad. He flinched, when he figured out he had given away too much. Both Saizo and I knew Dad wouldn't answer questions about mom's first love.

"What was she like when you first met her?" asked Saizo.

Dad smiled.

"She was a shy little thing extremely timid and terrified she might do something to upset the others or me", said Dad.

"That can't be true", I said.

"I find difficult to believe myself sometimes", said Dad.

He got up from the couch, which meant he was done with this conversation.

"I trust you two won't mention this to your mother or your siblings", said Dad as he went this room.

I didn't know what to think. Saizo seemed to accept it and didn't want to question it. But my curiosity was raised. I went outside. I jumped when heard someone move.

"What are you up to at this late hour Hazel?" asked Grandpa.

"You shouldn't lurk like that", I said.

"Heh, force of habit. You are curious about your mother aren't you", said Grandpa.

I nodded my head.

"I suggest you leave your mother's past alone. You aren't ready for all the stories it has to hold", said Grandpa.

"How can you not expect me to be curious now?" I asked.

"Curiosity is a good thing, but when it comes to your mom it's best to wait until she's ready or you'll bring upon something neither of you are ready for. All have to know about your mom Hazel is she's a strong woman who would do anything for you and your siblings. You have no idea how many times she's done just that", said Grandpa.

"Okay gramps", I said.

He's right. I went back to my room. I need sleep I have a mission tomorrow. I wonder what it will be. I woke up early in the morning and packed up my gear. Mom was already up. She looked tired. It might have been the night terrors. There was a large mug of coffee in her hands. Mom gave a weak smile. She already made breakfast. I couldn't help staring at her.

"What is it?" asked Mom.

"Nothing", I said.

She gave me an odd look. I sat down at the counter and ate.

"Are you excited for your mission?" asked Mom.

"Yes", I said.

"Hazel",

The seriousness in her voice caught me off guard.

"Be careful", said Mom.

I got up from my seat and hugged her tightly. Her fingers went through my hair.

"I love you Hazel never forget that", said Mom.

"I won't. I promise", I said.

"You should get going or you'll be late", said Mom.

"I love you mom", I said before ran out the door.

I met my team at the front gates. An old bearded man with beaten hands and his young apprentice stood with them.

"Now that my team is here. These three young ninjas are my students Kuro, Felix, and Hazel", said Sensei.

"My name is Jin and this is my apprentice Brin", said the old man.

Brin seemed only a few years older than me. He had dark brown hair and light green eyes. His arms were wrapped in bandages. Brin's clothes were covered in marble dust.

"Our mission is to take them home", said Sensei.

"Where's home?" asked Felix.

"The Hidden Stone Village", said Brin.

"The Hidden Stone?" asked Kuro.

"Yes", said Sensei.

"Trust me we aren't happy about being guarded by the Hidden Diamond's runt ninjas", said Brin.

I forced myself not to scowl. Jin smacked his apprentice on the back of he head.

"There's no need to be rude. Peace between our two villages is a good thing", said Jin.

"I couldn't agree more", said Sensei.

"We haven't done missions involving them for nearly a hundred years", I said.

"That changes now", said Sensei.

"Which route are we taking?" I asked.

"We are going through Stone Forest", said Sensei.

"That's the most dangerous route why take it?" I asked.

"My best guess is the Hidden Stone want to test us. They want to see just how far our new found friendship goes", said Sensei.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

I walked into the kitchen. Breakfast was already made and it smelled good. Mom and grandpa were sitting at the counter. I couldn't help staring at her. It doesn't look like anything was wrong with her. Grandpa gave me a warning glare when he saw me staring at mom.

"Saizo, you have fifteen minutes until you have to meet with your team", said Mom.

"I know", I said.

I took a waffle from the plate.

"Bye mom", I said as I ran out the door.

She grabbed me by the arm.

"You don't get to leave that easily pumpkin", said Mom.

I hate it when she calls me that. Sometimes I think she just does it to spite me.

"I have to go", I said.

She pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you", said Mom.

"I love you too mom. Now let go", I said.

She let go of me and I ran out the door. Mika and Ren were already waiting there. Sterling arrived a few minutes after me.

"What's our mission?" I asked.

"A group of bandits have taken have take root in the mountains in the Land of Fangs. Our mission is to clear them out", said Sensei.

"That's a c-ranked mission. I thought it would be more difficult", said Mika.

"Lady Minori did say it was a low difficulty c-ranked mission", said Sensei.

"I'm surprised they're give the mission to us. Wouldn't it be easier to ask the Hidden Star or the Hidden Sand for this?" I asked.

"That is true. But the Land of Fangs wants to show their loyalty to our village. Besides this long travel will be the perfect opportunity to train your speed and stamina", said Sensei.

"In other words we are running the whole fucking way there", whined Sterling.

"Yes, but before we go I have your new leg weights", said Sensei.

I groaned. They were at least fifty pounds heavier than the ones we wore before. We took off in a full run. After three days we made it to the Land of Fangs. Our legs were killing us. I have no idea how sensei was perfectly fine. I guess mom put her through this kind of intense training. Sensei was nice enough to heal our aching muscles so we could actually walk. We walked into the house of the daimyo of the Land of Fangs. A servant led us to his room. The Fang Daimyo was an older man. He had a square head. His hair and goatee were white. The man was stressed and that much was obvious. Something seemed off of about him I just couldn't place what.

"Thank you for coming. I hope your group is able to handle our problem. Are these children capable of taking on such a task?" he asked.

I put my hand over Sterling mouth before he could insult our client. Even though the old man deserved whatever Sterling had to say about us. I glared at twit, when he started licking my hand. I jabbed him in the ribs. He groaned.

"I assure my students a perfectly capable of defending themselves against such a simple foe. Do you have any idea where they are hiding?" asked said Sensei.

"Yes, in the center of the Valley of Fangs", said the Daimyo.

"Come on you three", said Sensei.

We followed her out of the daimyo's house. As we left his presence Sterling tried attacking me. I easily caught his fist.

"Your attacks are too predictable", I said.

"Why the hell did you not let me talk?" he growled.

"Because you would have done something to piss off our client, which means I wouldn't have gotten paid. We don't have to like the man", I said.

"He fucking disrespected us how can you be so okay with that", said Sterling.

"He's right Sterling. As ninja we are loyal to our clients we can't refuse to follow through with a mission because we don't like our client. It doesn't work that way", said Sensei.

"Something was off about that man", said Mika.

"Yes, he was far too tense. I want you to be on your toes. I have a bad feeling about this", said Sensei.

I didn't like the path we were taking. It was dangerous and left us at an extreme strategic disadvantage. The path was narrow and tall bunched together hills could give an enemy the upper ground. There was plenty of room for them to hide. At that moment ten bandits dressed in black jumped down from the hills and surrounded us. Their clothes were ragged and unclean. These bandits are of no real threat. They were probably once villagers, but got down on their luck and turned to this life style.

"I'll take these ten you three", said Sensei.

I didn't dare use any of my jutsu. The fighting quarters were too small and I risked injuring one of teammates. The good thing about that is I get to use my favorite battle style. I love taijutsu. It went by in seconds. The only damaged to me from my own teammate. I caught Sterling's spear before it could make impact with my skin.

"You are such a fucking idiot!" I yelled.

"Its not my fault your as fast as a fucking slug!" screamed Sterling.

I punched him with all my strength. His jaw shattered and he went flying into one of the hills. I'm going to kill the annoying bastard. Before I could get to him sensei threw me into a hill. My skin turned to diamond protecting me from the impact. I slowly sat up. Sensei was healing Sterling and Mika was watching her closely. She already has the basic understandings of medical ninjutsu. As soon as Sterling was healed we charged at each other. Before we could attack each other sensei slammed each other together.

"What the fuck sensei?!" growled Sterling.

"You will transport these ten to the local jail while Mika and I scout out the land", said Sensei.

"Why?" I asked.

"You two are proving to be more of a hassle than a benefit. Your fighting could prove dangerous to the rest of the team, so the both of you will be left behind", said Sensei.

"That isn't fair", I said.

"Life isn't fair", said Sensei.

"You're being a bitch!" yelled Sterling.

She flicked him on the fore head.

"Come on Mika", said Sensei.

They ran off and soon they were out of sight. I started tying the bandits' wrists.

"We really pissed them off this time", I said.

"She over reacted", said Sterling.

Nine of the prisoners could walk, but one was too badly injured.

"You attacked him you carry", I said.

"That one yours dumbass", said Sterling.

"He's bleeding I used no tools so he isn't mine you carry him", I said.

"Will one of you please just fucking carry him?" asked one of the bandits.

We both glared at him. Sterling ended up carrying the injured bandit. We checked them into the jail. Before I filled out the paper work I made sure none of them had a bounty on them. One did but it was only a few hundred, so it held no interest to me. Sterling I settled into the room the Fang daimyo gave us. Soon night came and I was on edge.

"They should have been back by now", said Sterling.

"I don't like this", I said.

"Neither do I", said Sterling

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

The travel was slow, since the Jin was so old. We'd made it to the entrance of the Stone Forest. The old man sat and the others sat by the fire. Brin wandered off. Sensei looked at him. I knew he wanted me to watch Brin. I kept my distance. I traveled through the trees. He seemed to have no idea I was watching. The air was cold, but he seemed unaffected by it. Where is he going? The air grew warmer and filled with steam. My eyes widened, when I saw him start stripping. Who knew under all those clothes he had a body like that. I turned away when he took off his pants. I felt like a pervert watching him like this, but I couldn't leave him unguarded. He eventually got out of the water. I turned away as he put his pants on.

"You can come down from the tree sweet heart", said Brin.

I jumped down from the tree I was hiding in.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I knew your sensei would send someone to watch me. I hoped it would be you. You're much nicer to look at than your teammates", said Brin.

Is he actually flirting with me? People only flirt with me so they might have a chance at the title connected to my name. I backed up as he came closer. I stopped, when my back hit the tree. He put one of his hands on the tree and leaned closer to me. He's so close.

"I can't tell if you are blushing from the heat or from me", said Brin.

I didn't know how to answer. His fingers caressed my cheek.

"You're a beautiful and deadly girl Hazel. I don't why your teammate can't see that", said Brin.

"Who?" I asked.

"I think the giant that goes by the name Kuro. He might not have noticed your glances, but I did. He doesn't seem to like you all that much", he said.

I frowned.

"How long are you going to wait for him?" asked Brin.

"Then who do you suggest I wait for then?" I asked.

"In a few weeks I'll be finished my apprenticeship then I'm all yours. So what's your choice him or me", said before he brushed his lips against mine.


	4. Building Bonds

**Treasures of Time**

 **Chapter 4: Building Bonds**

 **I finally got my flow back and I think this chapter is good. Please leave a review or private message telling me what you think.**

 **Perspectives: Hazel, Saizo, Mika, and Sterling**

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

My blush rose as I felt his warm breath against my lips. Is this going to be my first kiss? It's best to have it now. Dad will never allow a boy this close to me if I were anywhere in the village.

"Get off her!"

Kuro pulled Brin away from me and pushed him away. Brin smirked and walked toward camp. We stood in silence for a while. There was pain in Kuro's ice blue eyes. Did I hurt his feelings? Heh, serves him right for being, so mean to me these past few months. I frowned. Why do I feel bad about hurting him? I have an attraction to him. That doesn't mean I'm in love with him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE DOING!" yelled Kuro.

"Wasn't it obvious", I said.

Anger took over his mind. I would get no real conversation from him, while he's like this.

"I'm won't talk with you until you calm down", I said.

He sent a horrible glare in my direction. Behind all that rage I saw hurt. It's been there for a long time. Somehow my actions made it more apparent. He punched a tree. The smell of his blood hit my nose. Mom is right all men idiots in some way. I took his hand in mine.

"Feel any better?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't look broken. I don't know why you're angry", I said.

This was the most attention he'd given, since I first told him about his sister. He pulled his hand away from mine, but we remained close.

"You could have put our whole mission at risk", said Kuro.

"How would me kissing Brin endanger this mission?" I asked.

He rubbed his temples.

"Your emotions for him could have clouded your judgment", said Kuro.

"You are putting too much thought into something that didn't even happen", I said.

He glared at me.

"You're jealous", I said.

"Again you have no idea what you are talking about Hazel. Besides why would I possible be jealous of the pretentious ass?" he asked.

"Because he had the chance to kiss me", I said.

A faint blush appeared across his cheeks. I'd hit something. Does that mean the attraction is mutual? I stepped closer to him.

"Why would I want to do something like that?" asked Kuro.

I took another step closer to him. Now we were only a few inches a part.

"Because you like me", I said.

"You're mistaken", said Kuro.

"I doubt it", I said.

I turned away from him. He took my hand and pulled me to his chest. The smell of smoke clung to his shirt. His eyes lacked coldness they've held in these recent months. I shut my eyes. Our lips meet. The kiss was soft and gentle. Kuro pulled away. That was too fast.

"I didn't want your first kiss to be taken by someone like that", said Kuro.

He walked away like nothing happened. I followed a few steps behind him. When we reached the campfire he sat down. His eyes were cold again. Well, it was good while it lasted. I only wish it lasted longer. I pressed my fingertips against my lips. I can't believe it. The others fell asleep, but my heart was still aflutter. Why is my body responding like this? It was only a kiss.

"Hazel",

"Yes, sensei",

"I'm glad you and Kuro seem to be on somewhat better terms", said Sensei.

"Me too",

"I must warn to wait until you're of age before you start something romantic", said Sensei.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Hazel, you are too smart to play dumb", said Sensei.

My face went hot.

"May I ask why?"

"What if something were to go wrong in the relationship? It would cause misbalance in the team, which is dangerous even for the most powerful of teams. That's why Lady Minori put in the law that no teammates shall be allowed to date until they are eighteen. Every elder approved it and every young shinobi understood why it was put in place", said Sensei.

"She wouldn't make a law like that", I said.

"You don't understand why a loving woman like your mother would create a such a law", said Sensei.

I nodded my head.

"Yes, she's a loving woman. She cares greatly for every ninja, so she wants to take away as many risks as she can. Also it gives a strong base friendship for the relationship to be built on. She into consideration the fragility of teenage relationships", said Sensei.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"My knowledge is limited when it comes to the affairs of the heart I will admit. I've witnessed love between teammates", said Sensei.

"Ryuu and Ren", I said.

He nodded his head.

"Yes, you and Kuro seem to mimic the actions of those two, but I'll give you this you are far more subtle than they were. I suggest you keep it that way or your father might just kill Kuro. Especially if he finds out what just happened", said Sensei.

I gulped.

"Will you tell my parents?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to face your father's wrath. Your mother will figure it out by herself, but that's just a mother's intuition. Don't take it any further at least wait three more years", said Sensei.

He was being very reasonable.

"Okay", I said.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

It was twelve in the morning and Mika and Ren hadn't returned. I heard muffled talking coming from a few rooms down.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"No", answered Sterling.

"I think it might be the Fang Daimyo and someone else", I said.

"How the hell do you hear that?" asked Sterling.

"That is important right now dumb ass give me a boost", I said.

He lifted me up. For once the idiot didn't question me. He understood how serous this was. I moved a way one of the ceiling panels and climbed up into the empty space. I pulled Sterling up. We crawled on our stomachs toward the voices. The two of us stared down at them through the air vent.

There was a giant woman standing near the Fang Daimyo. She was at least six feet tall. A giant fan strapped to her back. Her long blue hair was tied into large braid. She was dressed in blue and green. I've seen her somewhere before. I just can't place it. I looked of over at Sterling. I was shocked to see his terrified expression. I moved closer to him and put his hand over his mouth. I can't risk him making a sound.

What had gotten him so scared? I followed the direction of his gaze. Sterling was staring at the man sitting across from the Fang Daimyo. He had long light green hair. Bandages hid half of his face. There was a black bullwhip latched to his hip. He could either be in late forties or mid fifties I couldn't tell. I saw the woman looking nervously at him it was obvious she was afraid of him.

"I'm disappointed in you I thought daimyos were suppose to put their village in front of themselves. Yet you do something as foolish as calling diamond ninjas here", said the man.

Sterling started shivering. What the hell has gotten into him?

"Masumi, I promise you I meant no harm. I made sure it was only a genin group", said the Fang Daimyo.

"Whose on this team?" asked Masumi.

"Their names were Sterling, Mika, and Saizo", he said.

Masumi smiled.

"Saizo the son of Lady Minori", he said.

The Fang Daimyo nodded his head.

"You know I could have owned that girl, but I thought it pointless, since she was so close to death. Heh, now look at her she's the leader of one of the most villages. I knew I shouldn't have denied my gut. One of her children would sell millions on the black market", said Masumi.

The daimyo was shocked. Masumi laughed.

"Don't worry its too risky taking one of her children, but one of her students that's another story. I could earn a pretty penny selling her or ransoming her", he said.

He has sensei.

"What stops Minori from attacking you and taking her?" asked the daimyo.

"All you need is the right bait or threat and you can get whatever you want from a person. For example take this fine woman standing next to me. She's Solana the leader of the Four Ninja Wind Sisters. Most people wouldn't go after her group, because there's no bounty on them, since they are a well-respected vigilante group. Her gang has soft spot for women and children. Take away and threaten the children they've adopted and they're harmless", said Masumi.

"What are Lady Minori's weaknesses?" asked the daimyo.

"Easy, her family and friends. Minori's family is too dangerous to go after, but her friends holds slightly less risk", said Masumi.

I don't like this man. He's cold, calculating, and intelligent. That's a dangerous combination. We are out of our league. By all logic we should retreat, but it's too far risky. If we leave now all traces of sensei and Mika could be gone. Sterling went into panic attack and started thrashing. I rushed us to our room. I started shaking him.

"Snap out!" I growled as shook him.

My words didn't get through. What hell should I do? I heard footsteps rushing in our direction. What did dad do when mom was like this? He held her close and hummed a song to her. This going to be humiliating, but I rather be humiliated than dead. I pulled him close and started humming a song that mom used to sing to me when I was little. I pulled Sterling into my lap. He cuddled closely to my chest and crying into my shirt. The only thing I could do to keep him calm was pulled him closer. The door slammed opened. Three strangers were staring at me like I was a freak. I felt my face go red.

"What a juicy piece of gossip. Who knew the son of Lady Minori has a preference for men", said Masumi.

My jaw locked as an attempt to control my anger.

"Let's leave the couple be. Can you kids do us a favor and try not to be too loud? The grown ups need to work", said Masumi.

His comment made me feel sick. They left the room. I have no problem with gay couples. It has been accepted in our villages for decades. But that didn't stop me from being agitated. I wanted to push Sterling off of me, but his body still seemed to be in a panic. I need him to be calm I can't do this on my own.

"Wake up you annoying bastard", I begged.

I was desperate to escape this situation. His gray eyes opened. Sterling's face went pink and mine went even darker. He jetted out of my arms. The door of our room opened again. It was Masumi.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Such a mouth I don't think your mother would approve", said Masumi.

Sterling moved behind me. What happened to my pain in the ass partner? I would much rather have him than the wimp hiding behind me. We have to get out of here.

"What do you want I?!" I growled.

"I'm not convinced you are what I think. It would make for great black mail, but I have nothing to gain from black mailing a teenager. I'm pretty sure you an your friend there were ease dropping on my conversation. I suggest you give up while your ahead. Forget your sensei and that little girl", said Masumi.

"What have you done with Mika?!" I yelled.

"Your friend has already been sold", said Masumi.

I charged at him. The woman with the fan punched me sending me flying backwards.

"Kid, I'm going to give you some advice. Know when your out of your league it might just save your life", said Masumi before leaving.

"Saizo, are you all right?" asked Sterling.

I didn't get up until Masumi and Solana were far enough away. I took out the piece of paper she'd snuck into my pocket with her attack. It was a note. I started reading.

 _I know you don't know me. But you must trust when I say your friend is safe. I bought her from Masumi and she's with the other children. They are hidden somewhere in the Valley of the Fangs. Your sensei is traveling with me and should be safe for the time being._

"What is it Saizo?" asked Sterling.

I handed it to him.

"Can we trust it?" he asked.

"She has no reason to lie. Her gang is extremely well respected. The girls they take in are family to them. We save them and Mika first then Sensei", I said.

"What's the plan?" asked Sterling as he returned the paper to me.

"Will you listen?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"I need to know that you will take this seriously", I said.

"I will. I know you think I'm a fucking idiot. You and Mika are smarter than me. And as much as I fucking hate saying this, but you and Mika are the closest things I have to friends. I want to help get them back", said Sterling.

"I need you to tell me exactly how you know Masumi. I know it's a sensitive topic for you, but you have to tell me. I won't say a word to it to anyone", I said.

He sighed.

"That man gave me the scars on my back. I was under his keeping until I turned five. Diamond ninja destroyed his base and rescued me. One of the first ninjas I met was your mom. She was the first person I met who went through the same pain as I did", said Sterling.

So that's why mom is the only one he shows true respect to.

"What's his game?" I asked.

"He knows how to use a person's weakness against them. Masumi also takes great pleasure in causing emotional pain. What do we do now?" asked Sterling.

"We save the children and Mika", I said.

He nodded his head.

"Sterling",

He met my gaze.

"If we both survive this mission I swear I'll kill you myself if you ever tell anyone what happened here", I said.

"Trust me I'm going to try an erase the hellish image of you holding me like I was your damn girlfriend", said Sterling.

"Do we have an understanding?" I asked just to make sure it got through his thick skull.

"Yes, I fucking understand. Don't forget it was extremely humiliating for me too", said Sterling.

That was completely wrong in my opinion. He was lucky enough to be knocked out at that moment. I shook my head. This isn't the time to be thinking about this.

"Hey Saizo, thanks. Not many would do that for me", said Sterling.

"Don't mention it. As much as I hate telling you this you are the closest thing I have to a best friend", I spat.

"We must be something odd Saizo if the both of us can only find friends in each other", said Sterling.

"Yes, we must be. Don't forget Mika. I have no idea how she stands the both of us", I said.

"I don't fucking understand it either. We have to save her and sensei if we don't we might just end up killing each other", said Sterling.

I smirked at his attempt of joke. The annoying part of it is it could actually happen if don't control my temper.

"You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to", said Sterling.

I bit my thumb and place my hand against the floor. There was a puff of smoke, when it cleared Pearl was staring up at me. I quickly jotted down a message explaining everything that happened. I tied it to her ankle. We need back up. This mission has turned into high-ranking b mission maybe even an a ranked.

"Fly quickly", I said.

The crow nodded her head took off. Please let her get there in time. We left the Daimyo's house and rushed toward the Valley of the Fangs.

"How the hell do we find them? This place is fucking huge", said Sterling.

I caught something on the breeze.

"Saizo",

What is that smell?

"Shut up for a second", I growled.

I closed my eyes and tried focusing. I took a deep breath. Then I recognized the scent. It was a light smell of honey and vanilla. I know that scent. It's Mika's perfume. I ran toward its direction. Sterling went chasing after me. We left the path and traveled deeper into the valley.

I stopped. Sterling slammed into me knocking me down. I resisted my urge to punch the idiot. We climbed up the steep vertical hill. To make sure we weren't spotted we stay hidden amongst the brush. A camp was bellow. In the center of it was a large make shift cage. It was cover in paper tags of some kind. I couldn't tell if they were paper bombs or chakra sealers from this distance. In it was women and young girls. Some of them were horrible condition. Their hands seemed to be bound. Where is she? I released a breath when I saw Mika's hair.

There was a small tent a few yards away from the cage. A giant man walked out of the tent. It was difficult to believe he fit in such a small tent. He had square head and shaggy long blonde beard. His spiky blonde hair went to his waist. It looked like he hadn't washed him self for weeks. His clothes we ragged and dirty. At his waist hung a hammer. I tensed when I saw his forehead protector. It had the Hidden Stone Village symbol on it with a line scratched through it.

That wasn't any ordinary missing nin. He was Zur the leader of the Mountain Men. Dad had Zur's wanted poster on the wall of his office. The bounty of his head is fifty million. His group was known for the immense strength and extreme stupidity during battle. We need to make a miracle if we stand any chance I against him. I turned to face Sterling. He seemed to under stand the gravity of the situation.

"At least there's only one", whispered Sterling.

There's only one. That can't be right. Zur has to have back up. Even though his prisoners are weak he still needs someone to help him keep the numbers under control. There has to be someone else.

"What the hell are we going to do?" asked Sterling.

"We have to wait for now. If they move we'll follow and hopefully the back up I sent for will be able to track us down", I said.

Sterling nodded his head. Zur walked over to he cage and opened the door. He pulled out a girl. It was Mika. He slammed the door shut.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing", said Zur as he lifted Mika's chin.

Mika didn't meet his gaze.

"You shouldn't cover so much of your body", said Zur.

There was a loud tearing as he ripped off her shirt and bra. She covered her chest with her arms. Mika was crying. Sterling had to tackle to stop me from attacking. He put his hand over my mouth.

"Get off me!" I mumbled.

"Not as big as I would like, but let see what else you have to offer", said Zur.

He ripped off her pants leaving her completely bare.

"Hmm, not perfect but mounting a virgin is always fun" said Zur.

Sterling's body went rigid.

"How about a kiss sweet heart", said Zur as he moved his face closer to hers.

Mika slapped him. He punched her in the stomach sending her flying into a hill. Zur walked toward her. He was twirling his hammer in his hand as he walked toward her.

"I'll get her. You take care of the cage", I said.

* * *

 **Mika's Perspective**

The attack knocked the breath out of me and I was having a difficult time regaining it. He broke at least two of my ribs. My eyes went wide when I saw Zur moving toward me. He was twirling his hammer. I gulped. An attack from that will kill me. He raised his hammer. I closed my eyes, but there was no pain there was only a horrible ringing sound. I opened my eyes. Saizo was on top of me using his body as a shield. His skin was diamond. I saw Sterling had freed the women and children.

"How dare you ruin my fun", growled Zur.

I clung closely to Saizo.

"Hey you ugly bearded fuck face come and get me!" yelled Sterling.

Zur went red with anger and he charged at Sterling. A man as big as Zur could never move as fast as Sterling even if he was a jonin. Saizo skin returned to normal. The impact of that attack must have caused him some pain even with his skin.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He didn't meet my gaze.

"I should be asking you that", said Saizo.

For the first time in my life I saw him blush. Then I realized why. I was naked with him on top of me. He took of his hoody and handed it to me. Saizo turned away as I put it on. Sterling was busy insulting and avoiding Zur's attacks.

"Does he have a teammate?" asked Saizo.

I nodded my head.

"Where is he?" asked Saizo.

His voice was cool and controlled. I've never seen him like this.

"I don't know", I said.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Do you think you can lead the women in children back to village? It should be safe by now", said Saizo.

I got to my feet.

"What about you and Sterling?" I asked.

He seemed to sense my fear. Saizo smiled at me. It was warm and caring and put me at ease. I've seen that smile somewhere before.

"Sterling and I will manage. You'll be of more use to them than us. Besides they trust you", said Saizo.

I did as told.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

I hopefully they make it there safely, but right now this our best option. At least this way the women and children have a chance and so does Mika. Zur's rage had calmed. He was staring at the two of us.

"I never thought I would fight a member of the legendary diamond family. Too bad you're not that much of a challenge. Your mother on the other hand now she's a beautiful woman I would love to get my hands. She would give me many powerful sons", said Zur.

My eye twitched. He nearly raped my teammate now he's telling me what he wants to do the same with my mother.

"Time to put your pain in the ass talent into use", I said.

Sterling smirked.

"Hey, fuck face the only woman who would have any interest in you is mother", said Sterling.

"What did you say about my mother?!" yelled Zur.

He started spinning his hammer rapidity. Dust started kicking up. I couldn't smell anything, but dirt and the dust stung at my eyes. As quickly as it happened the dust disappeared and so Zur. So much for him being an idiot. The ground started shaking.

"GET OFF THE GROUND!" I yelled we both jumped up.

But Sterling didn't jump high enough. A large pink tongue wrapped around his ankle. There was a rumble as two giant moles emerged from the ground. One of them had its large clawed foot on Sterling's chest.

"Kid, you underestimated me. Like all the other foes I've faced you think I'm a compete idiot. I do admit brothers aren't the sharpest tools in the shed. Let's see how you do with my pets", said Zur.

Sterling groaned. There was a loud crunching sound as a few of his ribs broke.

"Give up now kid and I'll make your friend's death quick", said Zur.

I groaned as a pain started in my upper jaw. The moles tensed. I stepped forward and moles stepped back.

"What are you doing my pet!" growled Zur.

I would like to know the answer of that question myself. I felt something building in my throat. I hissed and the moles disappeared in a puff of smoke. I felt an unnatural power flowing through my veins. It stung. I cut off the connection as quickly as I could. I grabbed Sterling.

"Do you think you can fight?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Already healing", said Sterling.

He lifted his shirt. The bruises were already healing. Sterling has remarkable healing abilities. That's half the reason he's been able to survive all of my attacks on him. The only problem was it used up his chakra.

"What's the plan?" asked Sterling.

"I'll distract. You attack whenever you have a chance", I said.

Zur laughed.

"You think you can take me on little man", he said.

"Yes", I said.

He charged at me. All his muscle slowed him down.

"You two are fast I'll give you that. Let's see if you can handle this", said Zur.

His hammer went a glow with chakra. He slammed it against the ground. The earth beneath us shattered. We managed to avoid the large chunks stone. He charged at me. His fist smashed against a diamond blade that came up to protect to me. To my amazement he'd managed to crack the diamond.

"I've fought your kind before you are nothing compared to your ancestors", said Zur.

He tapped his hammer against the diamond blade. It fell to pieces.

* * *

 **Sterling's Perspective**

Zur brought his hammer down on Saizo. There was a horrible gonging sound. Then only millisecond later a charka powered sound wave tore through the surroundings. I channeled my chakra to my feet stop myself be tossed by the wave. The surrounding hills were turned to ruble.

A massive dust cloud was kicked. It stung at my eyes and made it impossible to see. My ears were ringing. I felt unbalanced. Where the hell is Saizo? There was a pinging and the smell of blood caught my attention. The wind started picking up and the dust cleared. I saw Saizo standing next to me. Why is he trying to save me? His skin was still diamond except for his arms. The broken pieces of his diamond skin had torn up his normal skin. There's no way in hell he's going to be to handle another attack like.

"We have to retreat", I said.

He smirked.

"Do you think if that was possible we would be here right now? We have no choice, but fight him. If we retreat he'll go for Mika and the group she's protecting. We have to keep him here as long as possible", said Saizo.

"We are screwed",

"Yes, I would imagine so. The least we can do is bring this guy down with us", said Saizo.

I smiled. Dying with my ass of a best friend. Could be worse.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

"What's are best chance?" asked Sterling.

"I think I can get close enough to hold him still for a few seconds. I need you to hit one of his vitals or at the least take out one of his limbs", I said.

How exactly I do that I don't know.

"How the hell do you plan on doing that?" asked Sterling.

"Just follow my lead", I said.

"You kiddies still haven't given up. The two of you haven't even landed an attack on me and you're almost out of chakra", said Zur.

We jumped back.

"I'll give you one chance to attack before I kill the two of you. I won't even try to dodge it", said Zur.

I didn't understand. What ninja would willingly open himself up to an attack? I shouldn't question it.

"Shadow clone jutsu",

Sterling gave the same attack. The two of us could only make ten clones each.

"Fireball jutsu",

As soon as the fireball left my mouth Sterling threw his spear into it. Zur seemed to release he'd made a mistake. The smoked cleared. Zur stood covered in a protective armor of stone. Sterling's spears were lying on the ground surrounding Zur. An arm punched through the stone armor. He brushed the dirt off his shoulders. His eyes went wide when he saw the end of his long beard was burnt. His face went red with angry.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS UNGRATEFUL BRATS!" roared Zur.

He came charging at us. I pushed Sterling out of the way. My skin turned to diamond. I grabbed his giants wrists. He pushed me back ten feet. Diamond chains wrapped around his body. The more he fought the chains tightened.

"Lighting rod!"

Stone armor plated Zur. By some miracle the attack pierced through the armor. A surge of chakra charged through Zur's body as the armor shattered along with the chains. He pulled spear from his shoulder. Zur picked me up with his large hand. I struggled, but I had no strength left.

"Run you idiot",

Instead of doing that the idiot attacked even though he had almost no chakra left. He managed to kick Zur in the jaw. He kicked Sterling, which sent him into a tree. He hit with enough force to knock it over. Zur walked over to him. He picked him up.

"You're an idiot", I said.

Sterling smirked.

"And you're an ass", he said.

He threw us into the air.

"Thor's Storm",

The cloud turned black. Lighting shot into Sterling and I. We crash landed.

* * *

 **Sterling's Perspective**

I could hardly move. I was covered in burns. Blood dripped from my mouth. I turned my head enough to see Saizo. He was in far worse shape than me. His body didn't have as much a tolerance to lighting attacks as mine did.

"Saizo",

His eyes were closed and breathing was weak. Footsteps came in our direction.


	5. Struggle of Strength

**Treasures of Time**

 **Chapter 5: Struggle of Strength**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **Perspectives: Sterling, Mika, Manzo**

* * *

 **Sterling's Perspective**

Zur came into view. My heart started racing at an uncomfortable rate. Fear that's the last thing I ever wanted to be before my death. That just my fucking luck.

"I'm impressed little ninja. Far better ninja than you have fallen to that attack. You should be honored at even getting a chance to witness it", said Zur.

"Fuck you old man!" I growled.

Zur gave a deep laugh. Fucking bastard. The least he can do is be a little fucking respectful of a dying ninja, but no I get this.

"You even have enough strength to insult me that's very impressive", said Zur.

I won't be impressive much longer. Even with my body's healing abilities, I will only last for a few more minutes if I'm lucky. He walked over to Saizo and nudged him with his foot. Saizo gave no response. Come on you annoying bastard wake up! I need you to wake up. I can't protect a fucking flea in this state let alone you. WAKE UP SAIZO!

"Your friend wasn't so lucky. Such a disappointment to his family, teammates, and opponents. I thought someone from his family would be a challenge. He has a few seconds at the most, but you can last about five minutes maybe a little longer if I go easy on you", said Zur.

That isn't fucking true. Shit, the reason I made it this far is because the annoying bastard kept saving my ass. Zur's attention went to me. I gasped as his large steel-toed boot stomped down on my chest. The breath was force from my lungs. I coughed up blood. The massive pressure on my chest made it impossible for me to regain my breath. He picked me up and threw me into one of the many piles of rubble. Zur appeared in front of me and raised his hammer. I closed eyes. I waited for the pain then nothingness. It never came. My vision was blurry. An image of a figure stood in front of me. He was holding off Zur's attack with only one hand. How is that possible?

"Saizo?"

A punch to the gut sent the man flying. I tried sitting up. A horrible pain ripped through my chest. I keeled over. I coughed up more blood. He did hand signs I didn't recognize. I heard him mutter some words. Something scaly wrapped around my body. I sighed as I felt a comforting warmth healing me. My vision returned to its full strength. A large snake was coiled around me and seemed to be healing me. The annoying creature flicked its tongue in my ear. This isn't a genin level jutsu. My attention finally went to my savior. It was Saizo. Fuck, now I owe him even more.

"How the hell are you alive?"

Saizo gave no response. The snake released me, before disappearing. I got to my feet.

"How are you not dead?" I asked.

Maybe I'm hallucinating. I pinched my arm. Nope, not hallucinating. Saizo looked at me. His pupils were slit. They held a thirst in them. For what I don't know nor did I want to. There were slim purple markings around his eyes. His hands were clawed. His wounds were healed. He quickly scanned over me.

"You okay ass hole?" he asked.

I flipped him off. He smirked. Some of my best friend is still in there. The calm was ruined when he hissed revealing sharply pointed fangs. I followed Saizo's gaze. Zur had gotten. He glared at him. The image of Saizo ripping out Zur's heart appeared in my head. A shiver ran down my spine and it felt like I was going to throw up. This wasn't my ass of a best friend this was cold blooded predator. I wanted to run, but I couldn't move, I was frozen in place.

"Quiet an interesting genjutsu, but its completely useless against me boy. I've seen thing far scarier than my own death in my lifetime", said Zur.

"Sterling",

I tensed at the mention of my name.

"You're not my prey there's no need for you to be afraid", said Saizo.

Him saying that did nothing to make me feel safe. Something told me it was only a matter of time before he gave completely into the odd chakra he was using. The who knows who his next target will be?

"Go find Mika and make sure she's safe", said Saizo.

I'd almost forgotten about Mika in all this chaos.

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you dumb ass. She can take care of herself", I said.

"You'll only get in the way", said Saizo.

My hands fisted. The bastard right. I hate it when he's fucking right. I backed away. I need to give these two as much space as possible. I ran off. Zur appeared in front of me. He was swatted away before he could even touch me.

"Your opponent is me", growled Saizo.

He laughed.

"Okay little man I'll let you take me on your own. I don't know where you got this new strength from, but I'm going to put it to an end", said Zur.

The clouds went dark. They sparked with blue lighting. This is bad. Lighting nature is one of his weaknesses. Zur reached his hammer to the sky. A bolt of blue lighting shot down on him. He was surrounded by a new armor made of lighting. Fucked, was only word I could come up with to describe this situation. Saizo won't be able to touch him like this. His hammer held the same glow. It expanded. He slammed it against the ground. Large waves of electricity surged through the ground. Saizo was unfazed by this.

The sicken feeling in my gut only grew, when I saw Saizo playing with Zur. It was like a cat playing with a mouse. The sight would have been far more entertaining if my teammate were himself. Saizo was draining Zur of his chakra. He let the large man charge at him. With one hand he grabbed the large man's bulky neck and brought him to his knees. Saizo's diamond skin sparked with lighting. It didn't seem to bother him in the least. Zur's lighting skin flickered and then went out.

Saizo's other hand stopped above Zur's heart. It shot through Zur's chest and pulled out the man's heart. Zur collapsed with a thud. His heart gave a few weak beats in Saizo's hand before dying. He sighed and threw the heart to the ground. Saizo was covered in blood. I watched as he licked his claws clean. What the fuck is wrong with him? I have to leave. With every passing moment my friend was losing himself.

"BROTHER!" screamed a man.

Shit, enemy back up is the last thing we need right now. The man had shaggy orange hair and a short orange beard. His eyes were a deep green. He was dressed in dark green and wore heavy blue armor. Slung over his shoulder was giant hammer.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" he snarled.

"That would be me", answered Saizo in a collected voice.

I huffed. At least give me some credit.

"You'll suffer a punishment far worse than death boy", said the man as pointed at Saizo with his hammer.

He was completely unfazed by the threat. At the most I would describe his expression as bored.

"May I ask who you are before you try and strike me with this punishment?" asked Saizo.

"My name Hanma and I will put an end to you", he said.

Saizo laughed.

"I would like to see you try", he said.

Hanma went red in the face. The man rush toward Saizo. He easily dodged the attack. Saizo gave a loud yawn. Hanma's attacks were equal to his brothers. He was so blinded by rage that every attack was a useless waste of energy. Every time Hanma's hammer struck the ground a massive chakra powered sinkhole appeared. They were rapidly eating up the terrain. He's toying with Hanma in the same he did with Zur. It was working. I kept my distance. That's the only way I'll come out of this safely.

* * *

 **Mika's Perspective**

I took the women and children safely to the village. The Fang Daimyo came running toward us. He went to his knees in front of me. This is all his fault. He should have told our village his true problem. The village would have tried to fine a way to help even if he couldn't pay. He didn't have to lie.

"Please forgive!" begged the daimyo.

"I don't have to power to forgive you. The Guardians will decide how to deal with you. You can build some favor with my village by taking care of these women and children. They need medical care, food, and clothing", I said.

"Of course", said the daimyo.

I shuttered when I felt Sterling and Saizo's chakra fading. A sinking feeling built in my stomach. This bad. This is very bad.

"Mika are you okay", asked one of the little girls I was caged with.

"My friends are in danger I must go", I said.

"Wouldn't that be easier to do if you had some pants on?" she asked.

My face went red at the embarrassing fact that I was half naked and surrounded by at least fifty strangers. I rushed to my room and grabbed a set of spare clothes. I sped toward my teammate's fading chakras. Please please let them be okay. I don't know what I will do without them. I came to a halt when a massive surge of chakra hit me. It felt somewhat like Saizo's, but it was so different at the same time. The blood lust that stained the chakra terrified me. But the worst part about it was that blood lust was eating away at Saizo's chakra. I picked up my run at full speed.

I relaxed, when he saw Sterling. He looked perfectly fine. That's not right. I'm relieved he's okay, but he shouldn't be in this condition. I had no idea how he recovered so quickly. Even with his advanced healing abilities that doesn't explain his condition now. A few minutes ago his chakra was fading quickly. At the rate he was fading he should be dead by now. How is this possible?

"Sterling",

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"Don't yell at me!" I screamed.

"You really shouldn't fucking be here. It isn't safe for you here Mika", said Sterling.

This wasn't like him. Normally he never gets upset with me. What happen to his normal personality? I don't like the state he's in.

"Where's Saizo?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, but his head turned toward the sounds of battle.

"Why aren't you with him?!" I cried.

I ran toward the battle. Sterling grabbed me. I struggled in his grip. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Please let me go", I begged.

"You would only get in the way. Trust me you don't want to be there", said Sterling.

I refused to believe that. Even if it were true we couldn't leave him alone. He's our teammate. Sterling tightened his grip on my waist.

"We are his teammates we should be with him. Sterling, we can't leave him all alone", I said.

I slapped him across the cheek. He pulled away from me. Sterling rubbed the red mark on his face.

"What the hell was that for Mika?!" he yelled.

"Good, it seems like you are yourself again", I said.

"You didn't have to fucking slap me", grumbled Sterling.

"Take me to him now", I said.

He tensed.

"I guess we should be there for the bastard", I said.

We went running toward the sounds of battle. I felt a chakra growing in power and one dying. There on the battlefield was Saizo. He was standing with his foot on a man's chest. This isn't him. I saw a monster. His hands and sleeves were covered in blood.

"Saizo",

He didn't even look at me. I stared at Sterling hoping he could give me an answer. He shook his head.

"Mika, you have the best chance of getting through to him. I'll be there to protect you if you need me to", said Sterling.

I pushed Saizo off the man. He stumbled back a few steps. Saizo was glaring at me with the predatory eyes. He wanted to kill me. I was the foe who separated him from his prey. Where's my friend? Where is the person I care so dearly for? He came at me, but I made no move dodge. His hand was on my neck.

"Try and kill. I know you can't, because you are in there somewhere Saizo", I said.

He threw me aside.

"Leave Mika. I don't want to hurt you", said Saizo.

Each of his words sounded like they were a struggle to get out. I didn't move away from him. His attention went to the dying man.

"NO", I screamed.

He flinched. That was the only response he gave me. Before he could finish off the man, I hugged him from behind. I felt him tense underneath my touch.

"Get off me!" he snarled.

"No",

He shoved me away. I watched as he ripped out the man's heart. I hugged him again. He tensed and started growling.

"It's over Saizo. You can stop. Please stop", I begged as cried into his chest.

"Mika?"

"Yes, it's me", I said as I hugged him tighter.

"It hurts so badly", said Saizo.

"Come back", I said.

"I don't know how", said Saizo.

"Please I know you can come back", I said.

He pushed me away again, but this time with more force. Sterling caught me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded my head. A painful growl caught our attention. Sparkling blue chakra surrounded him. It was hurting him. He came at us. Before he could reach us Saizo was thrown far in the opposite direction. Manzo was standing in front of us.

"You two all right", he asked.

Manzo took out a paper with odd-looking symbol written on it. It seemed to be written blood. He appeared in front of Saizo, before he even had a chance to get up. Manzo pressed the paper above Saizo's heart. My teammate collapsed. I rushed to his side. Injuries appeared all over his body. I started crying. Manzo put his hand on Saizo's chest. A sparkling chakra surrounded Saizo body. It healed in him faster than any technique I've seen. Saizo's body went lax. His pain seemed to be over. Even after being healed his appearance hadn't returned to normal. I gently touched his face. He leaned into my touch.

* * *

 **Manzo's Perspective**

Mika looked at him with such care.

"He'll be fine", I said.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded my head. A small smile appeared on her face. Sterling appeared by her side.

"He's going to be okay", said Mika.

The boy relaxed.

"What about sensei?" asked Sterling.

"Right here", said Hantia.

My eldest grandchild was carrying a heavily weakened Ren on her back. Hantia's clothes were covered in blood. Not very surprising. Thankfully neither of them seemed to be hurt. I picked up my unconscious grandson. Only my daughter can get him out of this form.

We returned to the house of the fang daimyo. The kids needed rest. Camping outside doesn't make for good sleeping conditions. The daimyo isn't my problem caring for these children is my only concern. I kept guard outside of the children's rooms. They were all in a deep sleep. I tensed when I heard one of the doors slid opened. My body quickly went at ease.

"You shouldn't be up little one", I said.

"Everyone must seem that way to you", she said.

Mika sat down next to me. Her lavender hair hid her face.

"Yes, it does seem that way. You should be sleeping", I said.

"Can I ask a favor?"

I nodded my head.

"Can you teach me that jutsu?" asked Mika.

"Your sensei is a fine medical ninja. She can teach you well", I said.

"I know that. But I also you are a powerful medical ninja too, even though you're not known for it", said Mika.

"You must spend a lot of time in the library. That jutsu is extremely complex and you are far from ready to learn it. I'll give you this Mika. You have a massive amount of potential. When the time right I'll take you under my wing. I promise, but I must warn you that I've never had a student", I said.

She smiled.

"Thank you", said Mika.

"You are stronger than you know", I said.

"I'm nothing special", she said.

"You remind of my daughter", I said.

"Me like Lady Minori. She one of the most powerful women in all the nations", said Mika.

"Yes, that's true. She never thought she was anything special too. To this day she doesn't think that. Being humble is a great trait, but that wasn't the strength I was referring to", I said.

"Than what are you talking about?" asked Mika.

"You were brave enough to face someone you love when they were at their worst without hesitation. By all reason you shouldn't have been able to get through to him", I said.

When I looked over at the girl, her face was a light shade of pink. Her feelings for my grandson were obvious to everyone except my grandson.

"You will make a great match for Saizo. All you have to do is be patient", I said.

Her blush went a shade darker.

"What was that piece of paper you put on Saizo's chest?" asked Mika.

"I can honestly say I don't know. My daughter has many secrets and talents. I don't know all of them", I said.

She yawned.

"Go back to sleep. It's safe here for now", I said.

She nodded her head and returned to her room. When I was sure they were asleep, I took out my cigarette. I took a deep breath and let the smoke fill my lungs. I release it with a deep breath. My daughter's talents are something beyond me. It was difficult to believe my little girl handled such stressing situation, so well. If she were in danger on mission I would be one of the first to after her. My mind traveled to that moment.

 **Manzo's Flashback**

 _It was the earliest hours of the morning. Like many nights sleep chose to evade me. I sat on the porch swing of daughter's house. My family is safe. That fact put my nightmare riddled mind at ease. The front door opened and my daughter stepped out. I quickly put out my cigarette. She smirked._

" _You didn't have to do that", she said._

" _What caused that change of heart?" I asked._

" _I spent a few month with a giant smoking snake, so your habit isn't so bothersome. Besides who am I to judge. I drink far too much for a woman of size and age", said Snow._

 _She took a seat next to me._

" _Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked._

" _The same reason you can't. And I'm also worried about my babies", said Snow._

" _That's understandable. Every parent of a shinobi goes through that same exact fear. You're handling it well, Snow", I said._

 _She smiled at the rare use of her true name. A white crow appeared on her shoulder. She untied the message. My daughter collapsed. Her body changed to one of a snake sage's._

" _What wrong?" I asked._

 _The answer I received was a stream of diamond tears. If it were a problem something with her kekkie genkia I could help. This was a problem I couldn't handle. I tapped on the window of her bedroom. It instantly opened. Kakuzu easily crept through the window and was by my daughter's side in seconds._

" _My treasure tell me wants wrong", he said._

" _Saizo", she answered._

" _Mom",_

 _My eldest grandchild appeared. Snow took a few deep-shuttering breaths. A cool calmness took over her. She stood up. Somehow she'd shut away al her pain fear and negative emotions. A large snake appeared around her arm._

" _Doku",_

 _The snake placed a piece of white scaly skin in her hand. She bit her finger and wrote a symbol on it with her blood. She handed me it and the message._

" _When you find Saizo he might not be himself. His body has tapped into the strength of the snake. He's not ready for it yet. It's going to eat away at him. Put this on his chest and all that natural chakra he's absorbing will be transferred to me", said Snow._

 _I nodded my head._

" _Get there and bring him back as quickly as possible. I want my baby safe", said Snow._

I sighed that's my little girl. Now she's a powerful woman. I opened the door to my grandson's bedroom. He was in a deep sleep. I filled a pail with warm water and started washing the blood from his hands. The seal on his chest was glowing a slight red. Snow must be taking in massive amount of natural chakra from Saizo.


	6. Selective Truth

**Treasures of Time**

 **Chapter 6: Selective Truth**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy.**

 **Perspective: Snow, Kakuzu, Mika, and Saizo**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I gasped as a sudden surge of natural chakra struck me. How can Saizo take in such a large amount of natural chakra? I never thought it would be this strong. He's young and untrained in this sort of chakra use. This shouldn't be possible. My hands clenched down on the kitchen counter. Kakuzu gave me a concerned look.

"Snow",

"I'm fine",

"Is he?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, that's one thing I'm sure of. As soon as the seal was placed on his chest he should have passed out. The odd thing is even while he's unconscious his body is still absorbing natural chakra on its own accord", I said.

"How?" he asked.

"My best guess to how Saizo is capable of gathering natural chakra is that he has an affinity toward. If was he were average child the amount of natural chakra he's absorbed would kill him", I said.

"Why?" asked Kakuzu.

"He was born of snake sage. That gives him natural born immunities that other children lack", I said.

I allowed my body to shift somewhat into sage mode. My eye twitched, when I saw Kakuzu's disapproving glare.

"If you continue looking at me like that I might lose my temper", I said.

He sighed.

"I just thought what happened in the past would stay there. I never thought he would effect our children down to their DNA", said Kakuzu.

The stone counter shattered into hundreds of pieces under my grip.

"Orochimaru did many have done horrible things to me, but I don't regret my experience in Ryuchi Cave. I became a snake sage and those powers were passed down to our children. I'm glad they inherited them, even if you aren't. Many would kill for such a gift", I said.

"How can you say that when it nearly killed our son?!" yelled Kakuzu.

My body shook with anger. I couldn't stop myself from hissing.

"Every gift I've passed down to them could be dangerous!" I snarled.

"That I expected. I never thought our children would be so inclined to the path forced on you. I didn't they would be like her", said Kakuzu.

"My daughter has a name", I said.

"That thing is not your daughter!" yelled Kakuzu.

My body shuttered as I forced my rage down.

"We have five children and four of them have the blood of snake sage running through their veins. I warned you about this!" I yelled.

"I have four children with you. I will never accept that girl as part of our family!" growled Kakuzu.

Both our bodies tensed. We haven't been on verge of a physical fight in years. It would have gotten far worse if it weren't for Kameko interrupting us.

"Ren and her group have returned to village. They are waiting for you at the hospital", said Kameko.

"Go we will catch up", I said.

She nodded her head, before taking off.

"This argument is over Kakuzu", I said.

We ran toward the hospital. I let my anger fade for now. A nurse led us to his room. Our son lay on the bed. His eyes were closed, but his body seemed relaxed, which was a good sign. Saizo hands were clawed and thin purple marking were around his eyes. The smell of blood stained his hands. The instincts of the snake are hard to fight, but once mastered can bring a person great power. My attention went to Ren she was pretty beat up, but nothing to serous.

"Where's his other teammate?" I asked.

"Sterling condition was more serous, but the idiot had to be tied down to the bed to keep him there", said Ren.

I sighed, when I saw Mika. She seemed to be shock, but otherwise okay. Her eyes were focused on Saizo.

"Mika",

Her light blue eyes met mine.

"He's going to be okay. I want you to go with Ren and get check out by a doctor", I said.

The girl nodded her head and followed her sensei out of the room. My eldest child leaned against the wall on far side of the room. The smell of blood stuck to her too.

"Hantia",

She came alive at the sound of my voice.

"Yes, Lady Guardian", she said.

She's nervous. Hantia only calls me by that title, when she is.

"I want a full mission briefing in hour", I said.

Both Dad and Hantia nodded their heads.

"Kameko",

"Yes",

"I need an empty room with plenty of space", I said.

Kakuzu picked up Saizo and we followed Kameko to a large empty room in the basement. The tile floors were clean.

"Will this do?" asked Kameko.

"Yes",

I took Saizo from Kakuzu's arms and placed him in the center of the room.

"You two can stay or go I don't care, but you chose to stay you better keep out my way", I said.

I knew my voice was cold, but right now this emotionless state was the only way I could keep myself focused. I took their silence as an agreement to my rules. I moved a few yards away from my son. I rolled up my sleeve revealing the summoning tattoos on my arms. A diamond kunai formed in my hand. I made a deep gash in my forearm all the way down to the palm of my hand. I did the same with my other arm.

The blood pooled at my feet. Soon my hands were covered in the red substance. That should be enough. I made the hand sign and channel my chakra into the blood dripping from arms and puddled on the ground. The shapeless pools at my feet veined out. As they spread they paint interact symbols on the floor.

Now the natural chakra. I channeled the natural chakra I took from Saizo into the blood dripping from arms. The drops turned into a steady streams. When the blood from my wrists hit the ground they transformed into snakes. They circled around my feet waiting for the command. I furthered empowered them with my chakra.

The snakes traveled through the symbols painted on the floor. As they moved the patterns started glowing red. Good, almost there. The constrictors lifted their heads from the ground and stood ten feet high. Their hisses echoed through the basement.

"Dual Constrictor Seal!"

Saizo screamed as the two snakes dug their fangs into each side of his neck. The red light sped through the snakes and into Saizo. They returned to their original form. I walked to my son and released the seal Dad placed on his chest. Saizo's midnight blue eyes opened slightly. It's amazing he's awake after this.

"Hey mom", he said.

"Hey honey", I said.

I waited for his eyes to shut before I collapsed.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I rushed to Snow's side. The smell of blood was powerful. Kameko joined me. Her hands went a glow with chakra as she healed her sister's arms. She picked up Saizo and I carried Snow.

"You've seen this before", I said.

She nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"My sister told me to not too. My loyalty is to her not you", said Kameko.

I didn't know how she remained, calm during this. I placed Snow in the free bed in Saizo's room.

"I have to work to attend to", said Kameko.

She placed a chocolate bar on the table near Snow's bed.

"Make sure she eats that. She'll need the sugar", said Kameko before she left.

"Leave you aren't welcome here!" I growled.

Her long white hair hung like curtains around her face, hiding it from view. She wore the Hidden Diamond uniform with mesh shirt underneath her vest. From this angle she could pass off of as Snow at first glance. She moved her hair away from her face revealing her slight resemblance to her creator.

"I'm not here to pick a fight with you. She's my mother if you accept it or not", said Hantia.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I think she would want me to explain the seal she gave Saizo", said Hantia.

I gritted my teeth and forced myself to endure her presence.

"You shouldn't worry about her condition. She was in a far worse state after the first time she preformed it. Mother should wake up in a few hours. The jutsu is straining both mentally and physically", said Hantia.

My hands fisted, when she addressed Snow like that. I knew she was only doing it to spite me. She moved closer to Saizo's bed. I threw a kunai at the floor near her feet. She backed away.

"Do you really think I would harm? He's my brother after all. I've helped rescue him twice now", said Hantia.

"I rather not take the risk", I said.

"I understand why you hate me, but I'm not a blood thirsty monster anymore. My loyalty belongs to my mother. She gave me freedom and introduced me to the love of my life. I will never betray her and the family, even if that means I have to protect an ass like you", said Hantia.

"Tell me about the seal and leave", I said.

She sighed and took off her black flack jacket. Hantia turned her back to me. She lifted her hair exposing a tattoo on the back of her neck. I didn't know the symbol, but it had two snakes coiled around it in a circle.

"The symbol encircled by the snakes is that of Ryuchi Cave. Only a full-fledged snake sage can give it. It doesn't seal away the power of the snake sage, but slowly allows for a release of natural chakra, so the body can adjust over long periods of time. When it power becomes too much it transfers it to a host who can endure it", said Hantia.

"And that host would be Snow", I said.

"Yes, or one of her snake. It depends on the condition she's in at the time", said Hantia.

"That's enough", said Snow as she sat up.

Hantia nodded her head and put her vest back on.

"I know you have a mission report to complete. This is no excuse I want it on my desk by tomorrow morning", said Snow.

"Of course mom", she said before rushing out of the room.

The door shut behind her. Snow took the candy bar from the table. The color came back to her face.

"Why must you be so mean to her?" asked Snow.

"Isn't the reason obvious", I said.

"You hate her because who her father is. Have you even taken the time to get to know her?" asked Snow.

"You know the answer to that", I said.

"You know people could hate our children just because of who you are. Would you want that for them?" asked Snow.

She has a point, but that didn't mean the prospect of Hantia being Snow's daughter any easier to accept. Snow walked over to Saizo and caressed his cheek. He leaned into her touch.

"I hate fighting with you. But what you said hurt. It made sound me like I didn't love our children. You know how wrong that is. If the gift I passed down was too dangerous to them I would have found a way of stopping it. That power of Saizo could only be sealed properly if he accessed it on his own first", said Snow.

Sapphires fell from her eyes. I took a seat by her side.

"I'm sorry Snow please forgive me", I said.

She smiled.

"I forgive you", said Snow.

"I didn't mean to say such harsh things to you. I've never had a family before, so I don't know how to react to a threat to our children", I said.

"I know. Look", said Snow.

Saizo midnight blue eyes slowly opened.

"Mom, Dad what happened?" he asked.

He was barely keeping his eyes open.

"It's alright you're safe now. Go back to sleep sweetheart", said Snow.

"Okay", he said before he closed his eyes.

"He'll be going in out of sleep for a few days. He will have to be here for awhile, but he's going to be fine", said Snow.

Manzo appeared in the doorway.

"You need rest my daughter. I know you won't rest well here. Last time you used that jutsu you were out for a week and couldn't move on your own for two days", said Manzo.

That's where she was. Kameko told me she was on a mission. I sighed. Like she said before her loyalty is to Snow first not me.

"I know I can only stay awake for a more minutes. Heh, I only have to do it two more times", said Snow.

"That's not true", said Manzo.

Snow gave him a confused look.

"You're forgetting your future grandchildren", said Manzo.

She gave a weak laugh.

"Yes, I guess you're right, but by then I should have mastered it", said Snow before passing out.

"Take her home. Her rest will be peaceful there. I will watch over him", said Manzo.

I nodded my head. I took Snow in my arms and carried her back home. When I entered the house Hazel, Rose, and Kotaro were staring at me. Shit! This doesn't look good. Snow's still covered in dry blood and is unconscious. Rose started wailing. Kotaro was on the verge of joining her.

"What the hell dad!" growled Hazel.

They weren't supposed to be home yet.

"No don't cry Rose. She's okay she's just unconscious", I said.

"Dad that doesn't help", growled Hazel as she tried calming her siblings.

I sighed.

"Watch them for a moment. I have to put your mom down then I'll explain", I said.

She nodded her head. I placed Snow in our bed and pulled the blankets over her. When I walked into the living room, I saw that Hazel managed to calm Rose and Kotaro. Now they were sniffling.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MOMMY!" screamed Rose.

"There's no reason scream at me Rose. Your mother's condition is her own doing. She's was preforming a powerful jutsu that drained her of her chakra. It took a lot out of her", I said.

"So she'll be okay?" asked Kotaro.

"Yes, she'll be back to her normal self in a few days", I said.

"You promise daddy?" asked Rose.

My youngest children calmed and the day went smoothly. I went outside, when they all fell asleep. Sometimes being stuck in the house gives me a headache. I'm not used this domestic life style, even after all this time.

"Dad",

I tensed, when my daughter appeared on the deck with me.

"How was your mission?" I asked.

"I know you aren't interest in my mission. You're only trying to distract me, so I won't ask questions about mom. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a little girl and you can tell me what's going on", said Hazel.

I resisted the urge to laugh. Just as stubborn and persistent as her mother.

"You are a child little one", I said.

"I'm thirteen!" she yelled.

"Quiet, you'll wake your siblings", I said.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady", I growled.

"I'm not all that young!" she snarled.

"I'm in my hundreds I'm not all that old", I said.

"You're so annoying", said Hazel.

My eye twitched. What happened to my little girl? She used to be so sweet and was always happy to see me. Now I have a snappy teenage daughter.

"Did something bad happen in the village while I was gone?" asked Hazel.

I shook my head.

"So then the jutsu mom preformed has something to do with Saizo. What exactly happened to him?" she asked.

I sighed, when I saw how worried she was.

"Hazel, your brother is fine. He over used his chakra that's all", I said.

She smiled.

"Dad you might be annoying as hell at times, but I love", said Hazel before she returned to her room.

* * *

 **Mika's Perspective**

I woke early in the morning. The nurses allowed me to leave, since my injuries were very minor. I got dressed. Saizo's hoody hung on my desk chair. I sighed. Sterling and Saizo did so much to protect me and I was helpless. I should have been with them fighting by their sides. Maybe then they wouldn't have gotten so hurt. And Saizo wouldn't have turned into something monstrous and cold blooded. I packed a few things and decided I would go to the hospital. I wonder if Saizo is up yet. I ran down the stairs of my house.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" asked Dad.

"I'm going to visit my friends", I said.

I stopped at grandpa's candy shop on the way there. The bell chimed as I opened the door.

"Hello sweetheart", said Grandpa.

I picked up some black licorice for Sterling and salt-water taffy for Saizo.

"I hope your friends enjoy those. Sweets always have a way of making someone feel better no matter what shape there in", said Grandpa.

"I know grandpa thank for the candy", I said as I ran out of the shop.

I decided to visit Sterling first. I nearly laughed, when I saw him tied to the bed. Sensei was sitting by him. Probably to make sure he wouldn't make a break for it.

"Hey, Mika can you do a friend a favor and cut him free?" he asked.

"I'm not risking getting on sensei's bad side", I said.

"That's very smart, Mika", said Sensei.

I smiled.

"So if you aren't here free me. Why the hell are you here?!" he growled.

"I came here to bring you your favorite candy. Sweets always have a way of making someone feel better", I said.

"I feel fucking fine. These idiot doctors won't let me go", said Sterling.

I don't understand how he has such energy after the attacks he was hit with.

"Sugar is the last thing he needs right now, but thank you", said Sensei.

I left the room before Sterling could start another fight with Sensei. I walked down the halls, until I found Saizo's room. I tensed, when I saw Lady Minori was already there. I can come back another day. Their family I shouldn't disrupt.

"Mika, you can come in", she said.

How did she know I was here?

"There's no need to be shy please come in", said Minori again.

I stepped in.

"I'm sorry if I'm disrupting. I can leave", I said.

I couldn't look her in the eyes. This is the most powerful woman in the village. How could Manzo think I'm like her? I'm a weakling with no particular talent.

"There's no need to be so shy. And you weren't disrupting I was just getting ready to leave", she said.

I nearly fainted, when I saw Saizo in bed. She sat me down in the seat next to his bed.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. Give him a day or two and he'll be awake. Before you know it he'll be bad mouthing and fighting with Sterling", said Minori.

I smiled at the thought of that.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

She tensed at the question. I gave a nervous flinch. Oh no I'm in trouble.

"I can't tell you that. Please respect my wishes by not digging further into it. I won't order you to because I know you are good girl. When you are older my father will take you under his wing. With his training you are bound to become one of the best medical ninjas in the village. With that power you'll become a great asset to not only your fellow shinobi, but my son too", said Minori.

My face went hot. She knows!

"I'm nothing special", I said.

She moved closer to me. I tensed. I was shocked, when she hugged me. Her embrace was so warm and caring. That last time I was hugged like this was on the bridge with Saizo. She pulled away from me.

"You are special. Your academy score rivaled Hazel and Saizo's. Mika, you were one of the star students in your anatomy, toxin studies, and psychology classes. That's impressive. Train hard and believe in yourself and you can become one of the top kunoichi in our village", said Lady Minori.

I nearly fainted at the compliment.

"If those nurses say you have to leave. Tell them I ordered you to stay here and watch him", said Minori.

"Thank you", I said as I bowed my head.

"Oh, my son might be slow when it comes to things of the romantic nature, but he'll eventually catch on. You're the only girl good enough for him", said Minori.

My face went dark red. She left. When my faced cooled enough I left the room. If Lady Minori believes me in than I should too. I went to find sensei. She was leaning against the wall of Sterling's bedroom. My loud mouth teammate had finally fallen asleep.

"Is Saizo alright?" asked Ren.

"He's fine. Sensei I want to be stronger. Can you help me do that?" I asked.

She smiled.

"I was wondering, when I would see that confidence in your eyes. We'll start when Saizo and Sterling are recovered", said Sensei.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

My eyes opened. I slowly sat up. I saw mom. She smiled at me. I managed to sit up.

"Mika, look who's up", said Mom.

Her light blue eyes opened. Mika hugged me tightly. The strength in her hug caught me off a guard. I tensed, when I felt her tears dripping onto my skin. Did I scare her that badly? She pulled away from me.

"Mika, I need to talk with my son for a bit", said Mom.

"Yes, my lady", she said before leaving.

"How are you feeling?" asked Mom.

"My neck is sore as hell!" I growled.

"There's no need for you to be angry. Before I talk with you I want you to calm down", said Mom.

My every muscle ached. The frustration I felt at being hurt died down.

"Why does my neck hurt?" I asked as I rubbed it to relieve some of the pain.

"That's my doing. It was caused by the seal mark I placed on you", said Mom.

Seal? I searched my body for any mark.

"It's on the back of your neck", said Mom.

I flinched, when I touched my hand to the back of my neck.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked.

"Do you know what I am?" asked Mom.

"Mom, I'm not in the mood for a game of questions. Get to the point", I said.

She glared at me.

"Sorry",

"I'm a snake sage Saizo. Some of the talents given to me from my training with the snakes were passed on to you and your siblings. Unlike your siblings they haven't unlocked that talent yet. Yours was awoke by threat to your life and those of your teammates", said Mom.

"That's what that power was?" I asked.

"Yes, it will grow as you become stronger", said Mom.

"I don't want that power", I said.

Mom gave me another warm smile. It put my nerves to ease.

"I would be worried if you did", said Mom.

"I could hardly control it. I nearly killed Mika and Sterling", I said.

"If you were any other person the natural chakra you absorbed would have killed you. Saizo you handled it very well. And I'm going to teach you how to control it", said Mom.

"I don't want to control it. I want it gone!" I yelled.

"That's not possible. I know the first time is terrifying, but it gets better over time. If I don't teach you how to control now it something like this will happen again. I don't want you to suffer through that pain of harming someone you care for. I've been through it before. It hurts worse than any pain imaginable. That kind of suffering eats away mind and leaves a person aching", said Mom.

She can't be speaking by experience. I had never heard her voice so serous before. It was somewhat scary.

"Won't the seal stop me from becoming a monster? You have no idea what's like to have no control over your body!" I yelled.

She smirked.

"If only that were", said Mom.

Her voice weak and bitter, but she shook it away, when she saw how nervous I was.

"You are no monster. I've met many and you're not one, but you are the child of one. The man who sent me to the snakes turned me into a horrible beast that nearly killed your father", said Mom.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You nearly killed dad that's impossible. I've seen you throw him through walls, but you would never go as far as killing him", I said.

"I was under the curse of a horrible man. His bite turned me into mindless beast who only wanted to do his bidding. I caused those scars on your father's shoulder. Some how his voice was able to get through to me and I was able to stop myself from killing him", said Mom.

From the look in her eye I saw she was telling the truth. Then I saw the pain in them. Was it alway there?

"But you didn't kill him", I said.

"I could have though. I will teach you how to control that power, so it will become an asset instead of curse. And you'll never have to carrying the worry of harming someone you love by your own hands", said Mom.

"Okay", I said.

A million questions were rushing through my head.

"Saizo, I know you know that there's more to me than what I've told you especially now. But you must understand my past is dangerous to you. When the time is right I will tell you everything", said Mom.

I didn't want know of her past. It was a terrifying idea actually. If she's kept a secret for this long there must be a reason.

"I would prefer you keep that seal secret", said Mom.

"I understand", I said.


	7. Exams

**Treasures of Time**

 **Chapter 7: Exams**

 **Sorry about how long this took, but things have been a bit hectic. Midterm exams are coming so my next might be late. Thanks for reading.**

 **Perspectives: Snow, Saizo, Hazel, and Mika**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

Eiji and I stood in our office.

"I'm still confused on why you fought so strongly to have the chunin exams here", I said.

"Our village was the original host of the chunin exams. We held it for more than a hundred years, but that changed after the civil war. I gave it to the Leaf, which was a mistake I've always regretted. I thought you would be happy I took away something, so prized by the Hidden Leaf", said Eiji.

I smirked.

"I'll give you that", I said.

"It will take away a great amount of profit from the Leaf", said Eiji.

"Which will keep them under our thumb longer", I said.

Eiji nodded his head.

"You know Snow you can be a bit wicked sometimes", said Eiji.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I said.

"We might not get many foreign genin competing", he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Our exams were known for being exceptionally difficult. I'm not worried for our genin. They are far more powerful from those of the other hidden villages", said Eiji.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", said Eiji.

"They're here", said Kameko.

"Bring them in", said Eiji.

The jonin walked in.

"As all of you know we will be holding the chunin exams in a week. I want to know what groups you would recommend for the exams. If they aren't ready don't feel pressured to enter them. As you all know a genin has to complete eight missions to qualify for the exams. Let's start with the two rookie teams", said Eiji.

Our academy stuck to its tough reputation. Only two groups of the twelve had made it through the intense training. It amazed me how easy other ninja schools were. They didn't even require a basic first aid class. It was like they were intentionally giving their ninjas a disadvantage.

"I, Ren Akiyama recommend my students Saizo, Mika Aozora, and Sterling Yamaguchi", said Ren.

I nodded my head in agreement. I think both my children are ready for the exams.

"I, Toshi Moto recommend my students Hazel, Kuro Koizumi, and Felix Oshiro for the chunin exams", said Toshi.

I caught Kameko nervous look.

"You can't be serous. I've taught each of those students none of them are ready for the hells of the chunin exams", said Kameko.

"Sister, I thought you'd believe in them. Besides they aren't your students anymore. If Ren and Toshi believe their students are ready then you should too", I said.

"She has a point Toshi and Ren. I held back my three wonderful students to fine tune their skills", said Hugo.

I sighed at the over enthusiastic jonin. Hugo was one of Kameko's students. He had to be one of the weirdest men I've encountered. The man wore a dark blue sweat suit made out breathable water resistant fabric. He wore his blonde hair in a mullet style. Hugo might look like a complete fool, but he's one of the most powerful jonin in our village. His level of taijutsu is amazing and he's a master of the cross blocking style the Diamond Village focused on.

The students he loved bragging about were Hana my sister's daughter, Bruce Kogo, and Dawn Oshiro. My niece entered the academy one year early and was placed in a different group from her cousins.

"Or maybe your afraid our students will beat yours", said Toshi.

Hugo laughed.

"That wit of yours is one the reasons you're my biggest rivals, Toshi", he said.

Toshi gave an annoyed sigh.

"This is going to be interesting. We haven't entered rookies in six years", said Eiji.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

It's been two months, since my time in the hospital. Once a week mom would train me in chakra control. It might look like we were only meditating, but I've never done such intense chakra control training in my life. It takes me a full day to recover from it. The training was draining, but it made me feel more in control. It took away the fear of me harming my comrades. This would be so much easier for Hazel. She has a mastery of chakra control I could never understand. I went into the kitchen and saw mom. For some reason she seemed happy, but stressed at the same time.

"Saizo, you're going to make us late again. Our sensei expected us five minutes ago", whined Hazel.

I glared at her.

"You know you're sound more and more like mom every day. You've mastered her nagging perfectly", I said.

I shuttered, when I caught mom's glare.

"Heh, sorry mom", I said.

"Your sister is right. You should go you don't want to miss this meeting", said Mom.

We left for the meeting ground. Hazel giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked.

"Your fan club is here", said Hazel.

I groaned, when I saw a square rock in the middle of the sidewalk. Not this again. I don't have time for this today.

"You three might as well come out", I said.

"Smart and handsome", said three girly voices.

There was a colorful puff of pink smoke. Three young girls appeared.

"I'm Amora and these two pretty girls are Darla and Mina. Together we make the Saizo fan club", she said.

I groaned. The leader of this annoying group was Amora. She has curly red hair and was covered in freckles. Her two sidekicks were Darla and Mina.

"What do you three want?" I asked.

"You promised you would play ninja with us", said Amora.

"Do you have that in writing?" I asked.

Amora pulled a piece a paper out of her pocket.

"Yes I have it writing. I even have your signature", she said.

"Really, Saizo a contract", said Hazel.

"Yes", I said.

"You really are an ass. I don't know what they see in you", said Hazel.

"Take that back you green eyed freak!" yelled the three girls.

They've done it now. I backed away as Hazel took down all three of the girls. When she was finished with them all of them had large bumps on their head.

"It will miracle if any guy wants you as their girlfriend", whined Amora.

Shit, I thought they made her angry before. Now they've got her eyebrow twitching.

"What did you say?!" growled Hazel.

"Run for it!" screamed Amora.

I laughed. Sometimes I think she has a worse temper than me.

"Saizo help!" yelled Amora.

I better go check on them.

"Come Hazel let's make sure those brats don't cause to much trouble. Hopefully, you didn't give one of them a concussion", I said.

When we reached them I was shocked to see three strangers. A boy a few years older than me was holding Amora by the collar of her shirt. His face was hidden by a dark red scarf that only left his eyes exposed and his body was shrouded in black cloth. Something wrapped in bandages was strapped to his back.

"I hate brats like you", he said.

"Karasu put her down", said the girl behind him.

She wore a baggy white cotton shirt and brown pants. Half her body was covered in bandages. Her long sandy hair her hid most of her face from view. But I still saw the blush on her face, when her eyes met mine. Why do girls always do that?

"You shouldn't waste your breath on him, Hinoko", said a boy in the tree.

He had long dark purple hair and violet eyes. I gritted my teeth I didn't even sense him. He was dressed in black. A tooth hung from the corner of his lip.

"Karasu put the child down. You know what sensei will do if we cause trouble here. Beside if you haven't notice we have guests", he said.

"What does that matter?" asked Karasu.

"Well they are Lady Hazel and Lord Saizo. The children of Lady Guardian Minori", he said.

I don't like this one. There's something off about him. Karasu dropped Amora who instantly ran behind me.

"Who are you?" I growled.

He rolled his eyes. The idiot seemed focused on Hazel.

"You know our names the least you can do is tell us yours", said Hazel.

He smiled and appeared only a few inches away from Hazel.

"Well if you're asking beautiful my name is Thorn", he said before he kissed her hand.

Yet another idiot boy who's trying to gain power by courting my sister.

"Thorn, Karasu, Hinoko didn't I tell you not to wander off. I'm sorry if these three caused you any problems", said man dressed in black.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Kankuro and these are my students", he said.

The four walked off. From the symbol on the headbands they were from the Hidden Sand Village. They must be here for some sort of mission.

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

"We should get going now we are we will really be late", I said.

We finally made it to the training field. Both our teammates were already there.

"Hazel, it's unlike you to be late", said Sensei.

"Sorry sensei", I said.

I didn't bother with excuses. Sensei didn't want to hear it. Kuro sent cold glare in my direction. Nothing has changed between the two of us. What happen to guy who gave me my first kiss?

"So why did you call us here?" asked Saizo.

Both Ren and Toshi smiled at us.

"You six have the honor of competing in the chunin exams", said Ren.

"All your hard work has proven you're ready for such a challenge. The whole of the Hidden Diamond will support in this effort. Don't disappoint them", said Toshi.

They handed us the forms.

"Tomorrow you six will register at the academy", said Toshi.

"Good luck", said Ren and Toshi before they vanished in a puff of smoke.

All the boys disappeared. To where or to do what I didn't know. Mika and I were left alone. It felt like we hadn't seen each other for months. We used to spend a lot of time together, since we were the some of the few students in the advanced classes. She looked nervous. I took seat beside her.

"It's been a long time Mika", I said.

"Heh, I guess it has been", she said.

"You're worried", I said.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Mika.

"I known you long enough to read you. You shouldn't be worried with all that training you've done with Ren your improvement is obvious. And you have the added benefit of surprise", I said.

"May why you aren't excited. You love the thrill of a fight", said Mika.

"An exam like this requires teamwork, which is something my squad is lacking in", I said.

Mika laughed.

"You think you have teamwork issues try having your brother and Sterling on your team. Then you can talk to me about teamwork problems", she said.

"You have a point, but even though Sterling and Saizo fight like hell they work flawlessly together", I said.

"Are you really having that much trouble?" asked Mika.

"It depends on the day. Sometimes it gets so bad that, even Felix gets down which I thought was impossible", I said.

"I thought things would have changed after that kiss, but it seems like he's just as stubborn as you", said Mika.

"This could go on for awhile then", I said.

"Are you considering not entering?" asked Mika.

"I think doing that would only make things worse", I said.

"I guess we are both stuck", said Mika.

"Why are you?" I asked.

"Sterling and Saizo both want to enter to do that they need a three man team", said Mika.

"I'll see you tomorrow then", I said.

In the morning Saizo and I left for the academy. Our teams were waiting for us there. I instantly recognized the genjutsu placed on the second floor. Felix, Mika, and I were the only ones who seemed to notice us. A girl around my age with white hair that hid her eyes stood in front of the door with her partner. Her clothes were ragged and her skin was splotched with dirt. She looked frail. Who would let someone in her shape compete? She looked vaguely familiar. He had silver hair and eyes. The girl seemed to be the boss of the two. They must be strong if they were able to stop this many genin on their own.

"Come drop the genjutsu", I said.

"No", said the girl.

* * *

 **Mika's Perspective**

"Please", I said.

"I said no. You'll have to do more than ask nice for me drop my genjutsu", said the girl.

"Come on bitch let us through", said Sterling.

"You should muzzle your teammate. That mouth of his will get in him trouble", she said.

Sterling charged at her. She punched him sending him flying into Saizo. She may look bony and weak, but that girl has one hell of a right hook. At that moment Saizo decided it would be a great time to lose him temper. He shoved Sterling off him and kick out at the girl. She did the same. There was a flash of blue and boy appeared in between the two of them. The weird looking kid blocked Saizo's kick like it was nothing. I've never seen someone do that so easily. That's some chakra he has.

My eye twitched, when I caught a better look at him. He wore a tacky blue sweat suit and blue sandals. His blonde hair was styled in mullet. He's so weird! The odd boy pushed back the two opponents he was separating with ease. Saizo and girl were sent skidding backward.

"Bruce, I thought we were going to keep a low profile", said girl with orange eyes.

It was obvious she was the boss of the group. She was very pretty. Her long black hair was tied in a high ponytail. She wore a white kimono-shirt with loose long sleeves it hugged her tiny waist perfectly. Her pants and sandals were black. She sent a flirtatious smile at Saizo. I felt a slight anger, but ignored it. What chances do I stand against her?

"Sorry Dawn", said Bruce.

Heh, even her name is prettier than mine. Hana appeared by Dawn's side. Her wavy strawberry blonde hair was cut short and framed her face perfectly. Small white flowers were woven into it. Her silver eyes quickly looked me over. She wore a light pink sweater, a white shirt decorated with yellow flowers, blue pants, and black sandals. Her appearance may look all cute and cuddly, but something tells me she's very dangerous.

"We should leave", said Dawn.

Hana nodded her head and followed her teammate.

"Bruce are you coming?" asked Hana.

"I'll catch up in minute", he said.

He walked over to me. I frowned. Why is he coming over here? I backed away. His cheeks were pink with blush.

"Mika please be my girlfriend I'll protect you with my life", said Bruce.

My face went hot and I started feeling light headed. No, I won't faint!

"No thank you, but thanks for the offer. It's really sweet", I said.

"I will win your heart one day Mika!" said Bruce before he went to find his teammates.

I will admit there's nice about the fire in his eyes.

"Hey, Mika have you found your future husband in that weirdo", teased Sterling.

Before I could do anything to him, Saizo punched him sending Sterling crashing into a wall.

"Don't say such idiotic things Sterling. She'll get someone better than weirdo. I would put money down it", said Saizo.

I stared at Saizo in pure disbelief. Did he really just say that?

"What is it? I was only stating the truth. There's no need to look so shocked", said Saizo.

"Hey, where did the white haired bitch go?" asked Sterling as he walked over to us.

The six of us looked around.

"I didn't even see her leave", said Hazel.

"I would have loved to get a chance to spar her. She would be an interesting opponent", said Saizo.

I sighed. Coming from Saizo that's a big compliment.

"Did you see how easily she sent Sterling flying? It looked completely effortless", said Saizo.

Great, now I have even more competition.

"Saizo did she look familiar to you?" asked Hazel.

"Now that mention it she did look familiar", said Saizo.

"We can save the question of the mystery girl for later. We should leave or we are going to be late", I said.

We went into one of the large lecture halls. I was surprised to see the large amount of genin from all over, even the smaller villages like the Land of Greens and the Hidden Star sent genin. The Hidden Leaf was brave enough to send several genin groups. They'll be lucky if any them come out of this with their lives. Their village made the mistake of threatening the Hidden Diamond.

Saizo seemed focused on a guy with purple hair from the Sand Village. I wonder what the poor guy did to get on his bad side. Knowing Saizo it could be something as simple as looking at him the wrong way.

There was large cloud smoke. A powerful gust of wind dispersed smoke. When it cleared a large group of Hidden Diamond chunin appeared. At the front of the group stood the most intimidating men I've ever seen. The lower half of his face was cover by a white mask that was carved to look like a jaw. One of his eyes was glass the other was the same orange color as Felix's eyes. His hair was long and black.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Dad", whispered Felix.

That man is Felix's dad? How is that even possible?

"My name is Shinsetsu Oshiro. I will be the proctor of the first exam. And from this moment on your worst nightmare", he said.

The man's voice sent a shiver down my back. His name mean kindness. I don't think I've heard more unfitting name for a person.

"I'll give you this warning once there will be no fighting during this part of the exam. If you're foolish enough to do that you won't only disqualified from exam, but you'll be on my bad side. Now I'll give you forty seconds to find your assigned seats", said Shinsetsu.

There was clatter of seats as people rushed to their assigned chairs. I placed next to the sand ninja with the purple hair. Everyone was too busy talking. The sound of fingernails scratching against the chalkboard quieted the group.

"Eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of and I won't answer any questions. So pay attention. Rule one the written exam is based on a point reduction system. All of you start off with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be taken off for every wrong answer. Rule two a team will pass or fail based on the total score of their squad", said Shinsetsu.

I flinched. We're doomed Sterling strength is written exams to put it lightly.

"Rule number three the sentinels you see are here to watch for any signs of cheating. For every incident they spot two points will be deducted your score. Be warned their eyes sharp and they have a low tolerance for ignorance. If you are caught five times you will be dismissed. Anyone foolish enough to be caught by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. This test will weed out the weakling and show the exceptional degenerates in this room", said Shinsetsu.

Saizo should be fine and so should I. If we both get a perfect score that will make up for the mistakes Sterling will undoubtedly make.

"One more thing if any candidate scores a zero then the entire team fails", said Shinsetsu.

Even from a far I could tell Saizo was twitching with anger. If we don't pass this thing he might just kill Sterling. Please let him get one question right.

"The final question won't be given out until there's fifteen minutes left in the exam. You'll have one hour total. Begin", said Shinsetsu.

These questions were advanced even advanced for me. There's not a chance in hell Sterling is going to pass. The first question was decoding. Each question was more difficult than the one before it. I looked over at Sterling. He seemed perfectly calm. He even dared to give a smug smile. Sterling was always this way during tests. Somehow he always managed to get a perfect score.

I smiled when I figured out the reason for his confidence. This is the perfect test for him. It meant to get us to cheat. That explains these extremely advanced questions. Sterling is a master cheater he's never been caught. The only reason I know about is he bragged about it to Saizo and I. Looks like I don't have to worry about him after all. It looked like Saizo figured it out too. But someone as smart as him doesn't even have to cheat. I hope Hazel's group has figured it out. As time went by more students were kicked out.

"Listen up kiddies here's the tenth question, but before I give you the question. There are some more rules you need to be made aware of-

The sound of the door squeaking open cut him off. Everyone in the room focused in on him. He was shrouded in black cloth and a red scarf hid his face. The boy took a seat before he could gain anymore unwanted attention from Shinsetsu.

"These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully I won't be repeating myself. And try not to let them frighten you", said Shinsetsu.

I could sworn he was just pausing to give himself a dramatic effect. It worked he seemed more frightening than before. I sighed hopefully these new rules won't effect my team.

"Well then, rule number one each of you free not to be given the final question", said Shinsetsu.

"Then what's the fucking point?" asked Sterling.

"If you chose not to take the final question regardless to your answers to other nine you'll get a zero. Which not only your fail but your team as well", said Shinsetsu.

There has to be more to it than that. He's holding back. The room went silent when he glared at us with that piercing orange eye.

"If you accept the question, but answer it incorrectly you'll not only fail. You'll be barred from taking the exam ever again", said Shinsetsu.

I gulped. What if I can't answer it? Saizo has the brains for and Sterling is a master at cheating. What do I have? I'm not as smart Saizo nor do I have any mastery of cheating. If I get this wrong they won't forgive me. Those two have been looking for a chance to move forward, but me I'm fine staying where I am. I looked over at Saizo. He smiled at me and Sterling did the same. I think that's their way of telling me they believe in me. They must really believe in me if they are willing to agree with each other.

"If you don't want to answer you are free to go and try again next year", said Shinsetsu.

He kept his gaze focused on us. It sent a chill down my back. That eye of his was so cold. Kids started raising their hands.

"This decision will change your life. Now this is your last chance to quit", said Shinsetsu.

No, I'm not going to quit! He stared at use with glare for another five minute another two groups left. 78

"For those of you remaining there's only thing I have to. Congratulations you've passed the first part of the chunin exams", said Shinsetsu.

What the hell was that? What was the tenth question?

"What do you mean we pass? What the tenth question?" asked Hazel.

Shinsetsu started laughing. It sounded exactly like Felix's except for it being deeper.

"There never was one. Your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question", said Shinsetsu.

His voice was different from before it was warm and all hints of that blood chilling tone from before were gone.

"So those other nine question were just a fucking waste of time then", growled Sterling.

"No, they weren't a waste of time. They were meant to test your skills to gather information under the most adverse of situations", said Shinsetsu.

"That explains it", said Saizo.

Cool, as always. I shook my head. I sound like one fan girls in his club.

"My objective wasn't only to test you as individuals but as group also. And on how well you function as a team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis. I wanted to see how you dealt with the pressure of knowing your every action or lack of it could effect your teammates. I assume all of you noticed the extreme difficulty of each question. They were far above the knowledge of an average genin. The test encouraged cheating almost demanded it. I had chunin disguise themselves as peers so you'd have someone to cheat off of", said Shinsetsu.

There was squeaking of chair as those chunin revealed themselves.

"Those who were caught it failed. It is better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily", said Shinsetsu.

One of his hands went to the ribbon that kept his mask in place. My eyes went wide when he removed it. He had Glasgow smile. The deep jagged scars traveled all the way to his ears. There were two thin metal plates on either side of his face that seemed to be keeping his jaw connected to the rest of his head. He smiled, which made it worse. All of his teeth were metal. Something told me that wasn't a fashion statement or an intentional dental procedure. His teeth must have been ripped out.

"Information can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather it can determine whether a mission is a failure or a success. They'll be a time when you have to risk your life to get it", said Shinsetsu.

His appearance thoroughly proved his willingness to risk his life.

"Of course you must always consider the source of your information. No information is better than disinformation, which can lead to the death of your comrades. Always bear this in mind or else the blood of your friend will be on your hands", said Shinsetsu.

He put back on his mask and gave a heavy sigh.

"A chunin must be willing to risk there on seemingly suicidal missions, but they don't fear and back down. They don't have time to fear only to focus at the task at hand and their comrades. Cowards who put themselves before the lives of their comrades are unworthy of the title chunin. You've passed this part of the test. If you are lucky you might get the honor of being accepted a chunin", said Shinsetsu.

I looked around. It seemed that twenty-six teams made it through, even those lowlife Leaf ninja. There was a loud crash. The room filled with smoke. Sparks of different colors shot through the air. When it cleared, Saizo's insane aunt Mari stood in front of Shinsetsu. She wore black short shorts, three-inch high black sandals, a black flack jack, and red crop with mesh shirt underneath it.

"Hello everyone I'm Mari the proctor for the second part of the exam!" she screamed.

How can this woman be related to Saizo?

"Mari, you're early again", said Shinsetsu.

"What did I make you angry Smiley? Do you want to punish me and do very naughty things to me?" asked Mari.

The man twitched.

"As bothersome as ever. What your wife say if told you what you just said?" asked Shinsetsu.

"She knows how much I like to tease", said Mari.

"There are children here Mari", he said.

She made a rude sound and focused her attention on us.

"There sure are a lot of them Shinsetsu. Maybe in your old age you've gone soft", said Mari.

Something about the way she said that it sound extremely dirty.

"Follow me pests", said Mari.

Most of the group was too stunned from her perverted display to move.

"I promise she is actually the proctor of the second part of the exam. Now go", said Shinsetsu.


	8. Blood Canyon

**Treasures of Times**

 **Chapter 8: Blood Canyon**

 **Hey, I would love to hear what you think about this chapter. I haven't heard anything for awhile. Thanks for reading.**

 **Perspectives: Hazel, Saizo, Mika, Sterling, Kuro, and Snow**

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

We followed aunt Mari to the next training ground. She led us into the canyon near the outskirts of the village. A large chunk of it was fenced off. The stone it was made from was an orange and red color. It terrain wasn't stone and sand. There was a large forest of trees inter woven with the rock. Roars of the beasts inside could be heard. This will interesting. It's obvious this part of the exam will test our survival skills.

"This is the location of the exam second part if you morons haven't already figured it out. This second exam zone, but most know it as Blood Canyon", said Mari.

"The stone does look like blood", said Felix.

"Felix, I hate to tell you this but I don't think that's the reason for its name", said Kuro.

I took a chance to look over our opponents. Every Hidden Village was represented, even the Hidden Snow. The Land of Greens ninja were interesting I've never seen their fighting style before. On their headbands was a daisy. It's difficult to believe they made it through. I should keep an eye on them. This will be difficult since we are rookies and will be targeted for attack.

"They call it Blood Canyon and soon you idiot will find out why", said Mari.

I saw Saizo twitch as Sterling mocked Mari. She sent a kunai at him, which grazed his cheek. Mari appeared behind him.

"Idiots like you don't last long here. Their blood ends up splattered along the canyon walls", said Mari.

Anyone else would be terrified, but Sterling smiled and started laughing.

"I don't think it will be my blood splattered on those walls. I'll make sure to paint them red with the blood any opponent who dares to face me", said Sterling.

It looks like Mari met her match.

"Those are bold words for a fool let's see if you can keep them", said Mari before pushing Sterling away.

Sterling laughed. Those two will be targeting each other for awhile.

"Before we begin this part of the test I have something to hand out to you all", said Mari as pulled a stack of paper from her bag.

"What are those?" asked a random ninja.

"Just the standard consent form. Before the test all of you are going to read over and sign this form", said Mari.

"What for?" asked Thorn.

"Some of you might not come back from this test and I have to get your consent of taking that risk. Or otherwise your deaths would be my fault", said Mari before laughing.

Most of the teams were freaked up by Mari speech and attitude. It's nothing I'm not used. The papers were passed out.

"Now I'll be explaining the next part of this exam. Your skills in survival will be tested in this part exam if it weren't obvious", said Mari.

I suppressed I groaned. I've always hated survival class in the academy, but I passed it and still remember all the boring information.

"I'll give a description of the practice field. The second exam has forty-four locked entrances. Each team will be assigned one at random. The rivers and forest through out this canyon. In the center is a locked tower located six miles from each gate. The test consists of an anything goes battle to get your grubby hands on an earth or fire scroll. You'll be fighting to get fire and an earth scroll. Since there's twenty-six of you pests half of you will make it through. But I'm betting it will be even less", said Mari.

"How do we pass?" I asked.

"You most bring one of each scroll to the to the tower in five days", said Mari.

There's no way half the teams will make it through the test. We will be constantly surrounded by enemies and have to keep a constant watch. This will be fun. I glanced over at Mika. The poor girl has to put with Sterling and Saizo for five days without a break.

"There are a few rules I have to go over with you idiots so pay attention. The first one is all your teammates must be breathing if you want to make to next step. Two now this is the most important one if anyone is stupid enough to open one of the scrolls they will disqualified from the exam", said Mari.

Sounds simple enough.

"Each group will take their consent for and trade them in for their scroll. And after that you'll be taken to a gate", said Mari as she pointed to a small booth near the fence.

Mari gave an annoyed sigh.

"I have one word of advice just don't die. If you do I'll have to fill out a massive amount of paperwork", said Mari.

All the groups huddled up and waited for their teams to be called.

"Felix", I said.

"What do you want Hazy?" asked Felix.

"Was that guy proctoring the test really your dad?" I asked.

"I was wondering that too", said Kuro.

"Yes, he's my dad, but he's also the head of the Hidden Diamond Interrogation team. As soon as someone in my family becomes a jonin they join", said Felix.

I still can't believe that man is Felix's father. But one thing with Felix is he never lies, so has to be true.

"Will you be forced to join?" I asked.

"I won't be forced the choice is up to me. All four of my sisters joined the interrogation team and couldn't be happier", said Felix.

"You really have to work on your phrasing Felix", said Kuro.

"But it's true. Umm, I have to talk to Mika I'll be right back", he said.

Kuro laughed. It was deep and warm.

"He has to work on his excuses too", said Kuro.

"I wish he would stop doing that", I said.

"And why is that? Are you afraid of being alone with me?" asked Kuro.

He's playing this game again. First he's all-nice to me then his attitude suddenly changes.

"I want this test to go smoothly. Can we at least stop this annoying game of cat and mouse for now? It might get us killed if we aren't careful", I said.

"Is that how you see it?" asked Kuro.

"Yes, you're the moody ass cat and I'm the mouse who keeps get her feelings toyed with!" I growled.

He stared blankly at me.

"Do you know how much that hurts?" I asked.

"You don't understand pain. If me doing that hurts you. You are weaker than I thought. You have no idea how much it hurts to lose someone you love. And don't you dare say you do. You're father came back. My sister didn't", said Kuro.

Felix came back, which ended our conversation. Our team was called. We were given a fire scroll. The gate we were led to was thirteen.

"Bad luck already", said Kuro.

"It's only a number", I said.

The seals on the gate released and we went running.

"What's the plan?" asked Felix.

"We find Saizo's team and join up with them. Having bigger numbers will give us protection and make finding scrolls easier", I said.

"We rookies have to stay together", said Felix.

"How do you suggest we find his group?" asked Kuro.

"I just know him. He'll want to find high ground with plenty of space to either hid or retreat", I said.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

We took shelter in canopy of a large tree. It gave a great view of the surrounding area.

"What the hell are we doing here? Beside getting eat alive by this blood sucking bugs", growled Sterling.

"Be patient Sterling. Saizo has a plan. Right?" asked Mika.

"We are waiting", I said.

"Why should we waste our fucking time doing that?!" yelled Sterling.

"Will you shut up! If you keep yelling like that we might just killed", I growled.

"Who are we waiting for?" asked Mika.

"That would be us", said Hazel.

"How'd find us so quickly?" I asked.

"Your loud mouth of teammate. Gave away your position", said Hazel.

I glared at Sterling. He rolled his eyes.

"We should move. Who knows who else heard your idiot of teammate", said Kuro.

I glared at him. It's true Sterling is an idiot, but I'm one of the few who gets to call the asshole that. He's right we have to move. The six of us left the trees. As we ran I noticed something seemed wrong with Hazel. She gave me a glare, which told me to leave it alone. It has something to do with Kuro's bad mood. The guy normally isn't so quick to snap. We found a place to stay for the moment.

"Show us your scroll", said Hazel.

"Why should we show them ours!" growled Sterling.

"Shut up and accept it. The safest way to make it through this exam is in team", I said.

"Annoy bastard", grumbled Sterling.

"Right back at you asshole", I said.

I took out our earth scroll. Kuro took out their fire scroll. I sighed. I hoped they would have an earth scroll too. If they did it would lessen the temptation of stealing from each other.

"Why can't we just take their scroll?" asked Sterling as he pointed his spear at Kuro.

Kuro was quick to react and drew his large cleaver sword.

"Easy little man. I'm already in a bad mood as is so don't push me", said Kuro.

"Who you calling little you brainless giant!" yelled Sterling.

The two tried to attack each. I grabbed edge of the sword and the spear before the two could make impact with each other. I disarmed the fools and smashed them together.

"Listen dumbasses because I won't repeat myself. We will stay together if you like it or not. If either of you idiots try to go for the scrolls I will break your arms. The reason I won't do worse than that is I need you breathing and able to move for the rest of us to move forward in this exam", I said.

"Looks like that horrible temper of yours has finally come in good use brother", said Hazel.

Kuro yanked his sword out the tree it was lodged in and Sterling pulled his spear out of the ground.

"Can you give me more of a reason than that?" asked Sterling.

I laughed.

"I'm not sure if we can take on her team without causing serous injury or worse to ourselves. Let's find the weakest groups", I said.

"Do you have any targets in mind?" asked Hazel.

"Any of the groups from the Land of Greens and those moon village genin. They both come from small tourist dependent lands. Those genin shouldn't be much of a threat to us", I said.

"I think it best if we avoid that squad from the sand and Bruce's team. He might look odd, but his team has some serous power to it", said Hazel.

"And they're also from the Hidden Diamond", said Felix.

"What the fuck does that matter?" asked Sterling.

"They're our comrades", said Felix.

"Not in this they are", said Sterling.

"As much as I hate saying this Sterling is right. I would only challenge their team as a last resort. Right now they are an unknown. We don't even know what scroll they have", I said.

"We'll rest for now and wait for the dark, when we have more of an advantage", said Hazel.

She's right.

"We need a look out Hazel", I said.

She nodded her head.

"Summoning jutsu",

There was a small puff of smoke. When it cleared Pearl appeared.

"Keep watch over the area and report back if you see anything", said Hazel.

Pearl took off. We looked through each others tools. This is great combination. We have the advantage of having two medical ninjas on our team. A few minutes later Pearl came back a few minutes later.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"They're from our village, but we shouldn't any unnecessary risks", said Hazel.

The whole team agreed. We spent the rest of our time making our way to the tower. It was the second day of the exam. Our camp was nothing that would bring any attention.

"Where's Sterling?" I asked.

"The idiot wandered off on his own. I warned him not to", said Koru.

"Why didn't you go with him?" I asked.

"I'm not his babysitter", said Koru.

"Babysit who fuck face", said Sterling.

He was covered in blood. None it seemed to be his. I wasn't sure if that were good or bad. Mika took a deep breath and grabbed Sterling by the ear.

"Ouch, ouch do you know how much that fucking hurts Mika", whined Sterling.

"Where were you? Do you know how worried I was about you?" growled Mika.

She started wiping away the blood on Sterling's face.

"Stop mothering", he whined.

"Then stop giving me reason to", she said.

"Where you anyway ass hole?" I asked.

"You should start treating me better. Especially after finding these", said Sterling as he pulled an earth and fire scroll from his pocket.

My eye twitched. How the hell did this fucking idiot find a set of scroll all on his own?

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

"We weren't the only ones who had the idea of teaming. I took them from those prissy ass flower ninjas from the Land of Green", said Sterling

"Are they alive?" asked Mika.

"Fatally injured", said Sterling.

"How could you do something like that?" asked Hazel.

"This is normal Hazel you don't have to so freaked out. It's not like they were from our village", I said.

"How is that fucking normal?!" growled Hazel.

"It's normal for him. As long as he doesn't kill anyone from our village I don't care", I said.

"We can't disappoint our village", said Hazel.

"Agreed", said all of us.

It was my turn to keep look out, while the others slept. Sterling walked toward me.

"You should sleep. If you are weak you will be of no use to me", I said.

"Can't sleep", said Sterling.

"Nightmares?" I asked.

"Yeah", said Sterling.

Both our faces turned hot as the embarrassing moment appeared in our minds. I sighed.

"You did good jack ass", I said.

He smiled.

"Saizo, I've been meaning to ask. Are you okay? I mean do I have worry about you changing into that", said Sterling.

"That won't happen again", I said.

The night went smoothly. As we get closer to the tower it will get more dangerous. I couldn't help smiling. The challenge sounded fun. We left our camp late in the morning.

"This so fucking easy!" said Sterling.

"You're going to jinx it", said Felix.

"He could be right Sterling we shouldn't push our luck", said Mika.

"You are such a fucking worry wart", said Sterling.

We traveled for two days straight. This exam is almost over. It was night. A chill had been running down my spine all day. Hazel came out of our small camp.

"You feel it too don't you", I said.

"Yes, I have no idea what it could be", said Hazel.

"It isn't after them. We have to protect them", I said.

"I know", said Hazel.

She smiled at me.

"What's with that stupid look?" I asked.

"You actually like that dumb ass Sterling", said Hazel.

"What can say the jack ass is my best friend", I said.

"It really says a lot that your best is the person you find most agitating. Hey, I have a question", said Hazel.

"Good a head and ask it's not like we have anything else to do", I said.

"Why were both you and Sterling blushing we you mentioned nightmares?" asked Hazel.

"Ease dropping is a bad habit", I said.

"You know I will find out eventually", said Hazel.

"You'll never pry this one out of me", I said.

There was a horrible burning sensation at the back of my neck. I fell to the ground. What the hell is happen?

"Saizo",

"I'll we have to prepare for battle", I said.

I got to my feet. Hazel and I were back to back. We searched for our enemy.

"So you two are her twins. I must say I was expecting more", said a female voice.

She walked out of the shadows.

"Mom?" I asked.

"You're mistaking me for my base", said the woman.

She was dressed in black. The woman looked almost exactly like mom expect for those eyes. Her irises were diamond and her pupils were slit.

"Who are you?" asked Hazel.

"The name given to me by my creator is Hope. If you want to call me by that you can", said the woman.

"What kind of freak are you?" I asked.

"The very dangerous kind", she said.

Hope glared at me. The pain in my neck increased ten fold. I screamed. The rest of the group woke.

"These pests will bothersome", said Hope.

I growled. How dare they call my friends pests!

"Summoning jutsu",

Large purple snakes ran down her sleeves. They came at use. These aren't normal snakes. No snake has ever dared to attack Hazel and I. An endless amount seemed to run down her sleeves. Koru and Sterling managed to get out on their own. Hazel and I managed to rescue Felix and Mika in time.

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

Saizo didn't look well. Whatever this woman is she's having some kind effect on his seal. She must have some amazing power. That seal was placed on Saizo by mom. No one should be able to affect it like this. His eyes went wide. He was in front of Felix and I in seconds. Saizo screamed as the snakes dug into his diamond skin. There was a horrible cracking sound as the snakes' teeth broke through Saizo's skin. What the hell? I've only seen mom and Eiji break through our family's diamond skin.

"Why?" I asked.

"I made a promise", said Saizo.

Made a promise?

"From when we were four", I said.

"I'm a man of my word", said Saizo.

He passed out when the snakes let go. I put my head to his chest. His heartbeat was fading.

"Mika", I called.

She appeared by my side. Hope threw Mika out of the way.

"It's a miracle the boy survived that", said Hope.

I glared up at her.

"That determined look won't do you any good here girly", said Hope.

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me into Mika knocking her to the ground once again. I saw Hope's fingertips glowing a purple color. She move slammed her hand onto Saizo neck. He groaned. I got my feet and tackled her to the ground. NO ONE HURTS MY BROTHER! The others were at my side.

"Hazel you okay?" asked Felix.

"I'm fine. Take Saizo and go. I'll find you as soon as I can", I said.

"We can't leave you", said Koru.

"I can't lose my brother you must understand that. This fight isn't yours", I said.

"I'm not leaving you behind", said Felix.

"LEAVE!" I hissed.

All of them left.

"Now things are getting interesting", said Hope.

"You could have killed my brother", I said.

"It's only a matter of time before he passes into the after life", said Hope.

Tears fell from my eyes. There was a pain in my jaw. I went to my knees as a burning energy ran through my body. What is this power? She came at me. I caught her fist before. Her skin was diamond. With my new strength her skin cracked.

"You hurt my family you're good as dead!" I growled.

We went at each other.

* * *

 **Sterling's Perspective**

We took shelter in a canyon cave. It was out plan sight. We will be safe for now. My body went rigid, when a cold-blooded chakra hit me. Everyone in the group felt it. I know this feeling. Could the gentle Hazel has that same beast like power inside her?

"What is that feeling?" asked Felix.

"Something powerful it's best to let it be", I said.

"How can you say that? Hazel is there", said Koru.

"I've experienced that chakra before. It will be too dangerous to face it head on", I said.

"So we just leave her? She's our teammate we can't do that", said Felix.

"Then what do you suggest we do!" yelled Koru.

"We have to get Saizo better. If we tell her he's alive she should return to normal. At least that's what I think", I said.

Mika was channeling her chakra into Saizo, but was having much success.

"Is there any way I can help?" I asked.

"You want to help?" asked Felix.

"Shut up! He might be a compete bastard, but he's my teammate", I said.

"Yes, put your hands on mine. Maybe I can channel your healing abilities into him", said Mika.

After a few minutes his eyes slowly opened. He managed to sit up.

"Hey fuck face", I said.

"Shut up jack ass", whispered Saizo.

Mika and I collapsed from over using our chakra.

* * *

 **Koru's Perspective**

"I think it would best if you told Hazel. You might be the only one able to get through to her", said Felix.

"Are you sure you're fine watching them on your own?" I asked.

"I'm sure big guy. Bring her back", said Felix with a smile.

"I'll be back", I said.

I ran toward where I last saw her. Please let her be okay. I don't want things to end with us in such bad ways. When I found her, she was having a hard time standing. Her opponent was in far worse condition.

"You win this round Hazel. You've proven yourself far stronger than your brother. I was foolish to underestimate you", said Hope before she vanished.

She was completely different. The charka emitting from her was cold and ruthless. What happen? She turned to face me.

"What do you?" asked Hazel.

I'd never heard such spite in her voice before. When she turned face me, I saw her green irises slit and her were fanged.

"Saizo will be fine", I said.

She smiled. Hazel gritted her teeth.

"I will not let this take over!" she growled.

Her appearance returned to normal, before she collapsed. I caught her just in time. Please let her be all right. I returned to our hideout.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Felix.

"I think she might have over used her chakra. She should be up some time tomorrow", I said.

I placed her next to her brother. Maybe being near him will help her recover.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I started growling. Another snake sage is on my territory. It's not Kabuto or Orochimaru.

"What's wrong?" asked Eiji.

"There's a snake on our land. One I don't know", I said.

"Do you want my assistance?" asked Dad.

Hantia appeared in the office.

"I sensed your need for me. How may I be of service?" asked Hantia.

"Dad I want you to check on the two rookie teams. If you deem their condition too serous to continue pull them out of the exams", I said.

"You know they won't give up without a fight. We both know how much they enjoy a challenge", said Dad.

"I'll trust your choice whatever it may be. Hantia your with me", I said.

She nodded her head. We sped toward Blood Canyon. Dad separated from our group. It didn't take long for me to find her. She leaned against a tree. Her breathing was heavy.

"About time you got here", she said.

I was stunned to see the woman standing in front of me was my exact image except for her eyes.

"So you're the woman I was named after", she said.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"My name is Hope", she answered.

"So you are what Kabuto created from my egg", I said.

"Yes, but I can't say I turned out the exactly how he wanted me to. Looks wise I'm perfect. Personality not so much", said Hope.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I met up with your twins. The girl was very impressive. Her control of natural chakra was impressive for someone so young. Your boy was nothing to write home about though", said Hope.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just came here to see what the big deal was about. You weren't what I thought. A once power ninja has transformed into a pathetic house wife", said Hope.

My hands fisted. I couldn't deny her words rang somewhat true.

"Well goodbye for now", said Hope before disappearing.

"I don't like this", I said.

What should I be expecting from this? Something tells me her visit was as simple as it seemed.

"You okay?" asked Hantia.

"Yes, I'm fine", I said.

"You know she is wrong. You're are far more than a house wife", said Hantia.

"Thanks", I said.

Dad appeared.

"Is there anything we should be concerned with?" I asked.

"Hazel has awakened her abilities. She will have to be sealed, but I think it's safe to let her continue. Saizo is all right he's only out of chakra. Their conditions would be far worse if they didn't have medics in their group", said Dad.

"Okay we'll let them continue. Hantia I want you to watch over things here", I said.

She nodded her head.


	9. Inner Strength

**Treasures of Time**

 **Chapter 9: Inner Strength**

 **Sorry this took a bit. Finals are coming up so I'm not sure when the next update will come out. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading.**

 **Perspectives: Mika, Saizo, Felix, Hazel, and Kuro**

* * *

 **Mika's Perspective**

I woke up. My face went pink, when I realized I was cuddled closely to Saizo's chest. I had no idea how I got into this position. I sat up. It's been awhile, since I've used so much chakra, but the rest did me well. Unlike my teammates my chakra recovery is average, while there's seems inhuman at times. I don't want to risk using up my food pills, when I don't know what the next part of the exam will be. The only other person awake was Felix.

"Good Morning", he said.

"Morning", I said.

Something seemed wrong with him.

"Can I ask you question", said Felix.

"Sure",

"Do you ever feel like a burden to them?" asked Felix.

I sighed.

"Sterling and Saizo are always saving me. It feels like I only get in the way. I don't understand why you would feel that way though. With your kekkie genkia you must be of some help to your team", I said.

"I wish that were true. They know my family has abilities, but they never question my lack of it. Hazel and Kuro are too nice to mention it. They are too kind to admit I'm burden to them", said Felix.

I don't know how he managed to keep a smile on his face, while saying that.

"Do you think your kekkie genkia will ever awaken?" I asked.

"My eyes haven't awakened yet and don't think they ever will", said Felix.

"Why do you say that? Maybe you're just a late bloomer", I said.

"My mom always says that. I think she only tells me that to make me feel better. I'm a happy person, I don't mind. You confuse me, Mika. I would think you are the most valued member of your team. You're a healer", said Felix.

"I'm probably one of the most useless healers. Sterling has own extreme healing abilities and Saizo's diamond skin protects him from almost all injuries", I said.

"Not this time. You proved your worth. I haven't had that opportunity nor do I ever think I will", said Felix.

I still didn't understand how he could have a smile on his face. Most would be frowning. It's always a never-ending smile with him. I found it somewhat unsettling.

"It's not like you to sound so negative", I said.

"You don't know much about me then", said Felix.

I'd never seen this side of him before. Kuro woke from his deep sleep. He focused on Hazel. He caressed her face.

"She'll be fine", I said.

"Are you and her are finished fighting?" asked Felix.

"Yes, I think it's finally time to put an end to this foolish argument", Kuro.

Hazel will be happy. Sterling was the next wake.

"Remind me to never let you fucking do that to me again Mika", said Sterling.

I hugged him tightly. He gave an annoyed sigh.

"I'm fine you have to cling to me", groaned Sterling.

"Yes, you will. He's your best friend remember. And we both know you like it when I hug you", I teased.

He rolled his eyes. Late in the afternoon Hazel and Saizo woke. I hugged Saizo tightly.

"Hey Mika", he said.

His voice was a bit raspy.

"You take care of him Mika. I still need time for chakra to fully recover", said Hazel.

My face went hot, when I caught her wink. No one else seemed to notice it. Saizo follow me somewhat further into the cave. We were out of the view of the others.

"Umm, I need you to take of your shirt", I said.

He slowly shrugged it off. Every part of his chest was perfectly formed. Not overly muscled or the opposite. The puncture marks on his shoulders weren't completely healed they could start bleeding again if stressed. I channeled my chakra to my hands.

"Don't", said Saizo as he pushed them away

"But you're hurt", I said.

"This is the fifth day of the exam. We have to be at the tower by eight in the morning tomorrow. I want you to have enough energy for whatever happens next", said Saizo.

"Okay",

I spread a medical paste a long his wounds. I forced myself not to faint no matter how powerful the urge was. This was one of the few times he actually needs me I can't fail by fainting. He gave a relaxed sigh as I rubbed lavender oil into to his tense muscles. I wrapped his upper chest in bandages. There was only one wound left from me to treat. It was a deep gash on his cheek. I carefully placed a bandage over it.

"Hopefully it won't leave a scar", I said.

"A scar is nothing to be ashamed of. It tells the story of what a person survived", said Saizo.

I stared at him. I wasn't used to hearing him say such things.

"Thanks Mika. I don't know where Sterling and I would be without you", said Saizo.

My eyes focused on the ground.

"That isn't true", I said.

My blush darkened, when he raised my chin. His stunning midnight blue eyes peered into mine with such intensity.

"That isn't true. You can ask Sterling and he would say the same", said Saizo.

I fainted. When I woke I was with the others again.

"When will leave?" asked Hazel.

"Early tomorrow morning. All of us need time to recover", said Saizo.

No one complained not even Sterling he was just too tired.

"I'm going to get some water", I said.

I found a small stream and filled my bottle.

"Look, what we have a little diamond ninja all her own",

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

Mika was taking too long. I got to my feet. It didn't take me much time to find her by her scent. Blood caught my attention. I sped toward it. Mika was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Mika",

"I'm fine", she said.

Three Leaf ninja stood in front of her. My hands fisted. Three against one Mika didn't stand a chance. I'm not at full strength and using my diamond skin will use up too much chakra. I should still be able to take out these three without causing myself any real harm to myself.

"This is her teammate. He's probably just as weak as her. Who knew genin from the diamond were so pathetic", said the Leaf ninja.

My eye twitched. I cracked my knuckles.

"You used my teammate as punching for that you'll pay", I said.

The fight took less than two minutes. I took their scroll. It wouldn't hurt to have an extra. I picked up Mika.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"For what? They ambushed you", I said.

"You don't have to carry me", said Mika.

I took her back to the hideout. When got back I carefully put her down. Hazel looked over Mika.

"You're bleeding bastard", said Sterling.

He was right. There was a long gash on my forearm. I was nothing serious. I wrapped the wound the bleeding would stop on its own.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"She only needs rest. Her wounds aren't serous", said Hazel

The rest of the night went peacefully. We over slept the next morning.

"Shit we only have twenty minutes!" I said.

We ran at full speed. By some miracle we managed not to run into anyone. We had five minutes to spare.

"Wow", said Mika.

I saw what she gawking at. It massive bell tower. The thing looked ancient. It might be as old as grandpa. I put my hands over my ears as the bells rang. The seals on the doors in front released.

"Look it's time for us to separate", said Hazel.

We entered through different doors. On the wall in front of us was the earth and fire quote.

"May your will be as strong as earth and love for one other burn as intensely as the hottest flame", said Mika.

The words our village follows loyally.

"It's time for us to open the earth and fire scrolls", I said.

Sterling and her opened them. Smoke rose from the scrolls. When the smoke cleared, Aunt Kameko stood in front of us. She smiled.

"I'm happy to see that you three along with the other genin from the Hidden Diamond have made it through the second part of the exam", said Kameko.

"So what's next?" asked Sterling.

"You'll find out. Promise me you won't over do it", said Kameko.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Sterling.

"You'll find out soon enough", she said.

We followed her into the arena. Kameko joined my mom on the small platform in front of us. Mom's change in appearance was shocking. She was dressed in the Hidden Diamond ninja uniform. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore her forehead protector. I've never seen her looks so much like a shinobi before.

I shook my head. My focus shouldn't be on her. Like Kameko said all the teams from the Hidden Diamond made it through. Our sensei were here too. The teams that made it through were from the Sand, Snow, Star, and Leaf villages. This will be interesting. I was surprised to see that white haired girl hadn't made it through. That's a shame I was looking forward to fighting her. I guess she wasn't a good as she seemed. She did seem frail. The Guardians weren't the leaders in attendance. The Hokage, Kazekage, and the Hoshikage were here. I didn't think such powerful leaders would for this. Mom and Eiji stepped forward.

"First of all I want to congratulate all of you on passing the second exam", said Mom.

Ryuu stepped forward. He must be the proctor of the next part of the exam.

"Alright listen up everyone. Lord Guardian will explain the next part of the exam", he said.

"Before I tell you what the third exam entails. I want to explain the test itself. There's something all of you young ones must understand. I will tell you the true purpose of these exams", said Eiji.

True purpose? Isn't the reason for them obvious? All the genin here have come to see if they have the strength needed to become a chunin.

"Why do you suppose our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies? It is to raise the abilities of the shinobi and to strengthen friendship between allied nations. This is not the only reason. The exams are actually a representation of the battle between allied forces", said Eiji.

"What does that mean?" asked Mika.

"If we look at our history. All the countries we are allied with were once neighboring nations competing with each other for military power. In order to stop the destruction of the nations forces meaninglessly each nation chose champions to represent them in battle. That's how the chunin selection exam was created", said Eiji.

I wonder if grandpa was one of the original champions of our village. I zoned out the rest of lecture. I didn't spend five days in damn canyon to listen to a lecture. When are we going to fight? My attention refocused, when Ryuu stepped forward.

"Since there's so many of you. We'll have to hold a preliminary", said Ryuu.

"But why?" asked Hazel.

"The first and second part might have been too easy. The fact is we didn't think so many of your squirts would survive. We can't afford to waste the time of the important guests coming to the finals. These prelims will prove the best of the best. Only the strongest will make it through to the finals", said Ryuu.

"We don't get even get a break?!" yelled one of the Leaf ninja.

"Are you afraid wimp?" asked Sterling.

"What did you call me?" said the Leaf ninja.

"You heard what I said. Or are too dumb to understand", said Sterling.

That's Sterling for you always making new friends. The two looked like they were going to charge at each other.

"Easy you two save that energy for your matches. Now any who aren't in condition to move forward please withdraw now", said Ryuu.

A snow ninja with a badly broken hand was the only one to withdraw. I grabbed ahold of Sterling's shirt just to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Let go!" growled Sterling.

"No, I can't have you doing something stupid that will get you disqualified from the exam", I said.

"Why the fuck would you care if I got kicked out or not?" asked Sterling.

"Because you are the one I want to fight the most", I said.

Sterling stared at me in pure disbelief. He shook off the expression.

"Be careful what you wish for", said Sterling.

"The prelims will consist of one on one knock out battles. The match will go on until one of you is unable to continue or dead. I will step if a match is hopeless to help save as many lives as possible" said Ryuu.

A large panel in the middle of the back wall opened revealing a large screen.

"The opponents will be chosen at random. Now lets see what fate awaits you", said Ryuu.

The screen started shuffling through names. Both Sterling and I tensed when Mika's name appeared on the screen.

"Mika Aozora and Ritan Kogeki please step forward. The rest of you go on the decks above the arena", said Ryuu.

Sterling and I stood near sensei.

"Good luck", said Sensei.

"Take that bitch down", said Sterling.

"I couldn't have said it better. Oh and we believe in you", I said.

"The bastard is right", said Sterling.

She smiled.

"Come on you two. The match can't start with us standing here", said Sensei.

We joined her in the upper decks. Sterling and were focused on Mika.

"Don't look so nervous you two. Mika is a much stronger than she looks", said Sensei.

I hope she's right. For as long as I've known Mika I've never seen her win a battle. Not even in the academy sparring classes.

* * *

 **Mika's Perspective**

Ritan looked only a year younger than me. She had short dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. Long golden earring sparkled against her dark hair. Colorful bangles decorated her wrists. On her waist were two small boomerangs. A massive on was strapped to her back.

"Begin", said Ryuu.

I jumped back a few spaces. At this distance I could either defend or attack. I drew my fans, but didn't unfold them. Hopefully, I won't have to use either of my dances. I want to save those for the finals.

"You're the weak link aren't you", said Ritan.

"You don't you know who I am", I said.

She laughed. Why does she laugh at me?

"You're right I don't. Yet I know of Saizo and Sterling abilities, even all the way in the Leaf. They defeat Zur by themselves. And where you?" asked Ritan.

"It wasn't that simple", I said.

She rolled her eyes. Why do people always do that to me? They brush me off like I'm nothing. I opened my fans.

"Wind scythe jutsu!"

A storm of wind rushed in her direction. Her substitution was diced to pieces.

"There's more bite to you than I thought", said Ritan.

She drew the two boomerangs at her hips.

"Dual fang barrier",

She threw the boomerangs. I used my fans to shield myself, but there was no attack. A whistle caught my attention. I was trapped in cage made of wind. The barrier around us grew smaller and smaller pushing us closer together. She came at me. I've never been good a taijutsu. I successfully blocked her punches. The breath left my lungs, when she landed a powerful kick to my chest. It sent me into the wind barrier. The wind cut deep gashes in my skin. It slashed my clothes and cut my hair tie. My fans were torn from my hands by the boomerangs traveling in the air stream. I was taken higher and higher off the ground. The jutsu released. I crashed to the ground. I will not lose! I got to my feet.

"You shouldn't even be standing", she said.

"I'm not some weak the link that can be easily broken", I said.

I need fans. I charged at her.

"Leaf Hurricane",

I grabbed my fans right before the powerful impact sent me skidding across the arena. I slammed into the wall. Before I could get up she lifted me up by hair.

"Such soft and shiny hair. Maybe if you spent less time caring for your hair and more time training you'd actually stand a chance against me", said Ritan.

Even when I try my best I'm useless. Tears blurred vision. I looked up at my teammates. I'm not strong enough. I'll never be able to keep up with you two. I'm sorry. I should just withdraw. My eyes focused on the ground.

"MIKA!"

Saizo?

"Don't you dare give up. You worked so hard to get here!" he yelled from above.

I smiled.

"Thank you Saizo",

I'll show you the real me.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

Something changed in Mika's expression. I've never seen that look before.

"How the hell will she get out this", said Sterling.

"Shut up and watch", said Sensei.

Mika opened one of her fans. Blades appeared along the edge. She cut her hair freeing herself. I'd never seen such confidence in her eyes before. She swallowed a food pill.

"I wasn't planning on revealing my dance so soon. It seems like I have no choice", said Mika.

"Dance?"

"When it comes to physical strength Mika is the weakest. She desperately wanted to make up for it. Mika wanted to prove she of use to you two. So we worked on talents she did have. She has she's more flexible and dexterous than both of you together", said Sensei.

She took one of the graceful stances I've seen. She looked beautiful. Both of her fans were open.

"What kind of position is that?" asked Sterling.

"It's called attitude. Now watch you'll see a side of her you didn't know existed", said Sensei.

"Phoenix fire dance",

Her fans caught fire. She started an impossibly quick dance. Her body spun at an unbelievable rate. Small fireballs left her fans with ever spin.

"You think your pathetic fireballs is enough to defeat me", said Ritan.

Ritan eyes widen, when the fireball extinguished kunai and shuriken appeared. A giant storm of heated weapons came at Ritan. She spun her giant boomerang in circular motion forming a shield.

"Did really think such a pitiful attack would work on me?" asked Ritan.

It was obvious that dance used up a large amount of chakra.

"Who said my dance was over", said Mika.

Her fans glowed a bright orange. She came at Ritan without a single ounce of fear. Ritan blocked Mika's attack with her giant boomerang. Mika's molten fans cut through the giant piece of metal. Ritan jumped back.

"How dare you break my favorite toy!" she yelled.

Mika was panting.

"Heh, that jutsu was powerful I'll give you that, but it looks like it's draining as hell", said Ritan.

"Don't count me out just yet. I'm not only one low on chakra. You weren't at one hundred percent, when you entered this arena. I take it you're not the kind of person who isn't accustom losing. I'm betting you're as annoyed as hell that you've used up this much chakra on me and I'm still standing", said Mika.

She smiled. Mika was getting to Ritan.

"Poison Mist",

A cloud of purple mist poison left her mouth. She put a small triangular gas mask that only cover her nose and mouth. Mika ran into the dark cloud. The sounds of clinking mental echoed through the arena.

"We can't see the best part", whined Sterling.

I smirked, when the cloud of poison faded away. When the arena became completely clear, I was shocked. Mika lay motionless on the floor. Kunai and shuriken were sticking out from her skin. Blood dripped from her mouth into a small puddle on the floor.

"How the hell did that happen?! The bitch must have cheated", yelled Sterling.

Something happened in that cloud. Mika still wore her gas mask so the poison didn't cause it.

"Are you sure you want to hear the answer?" asked Ritan.

"I think it would be wise for you to keep your mouth shut girl", said Sensei as she appeared in the arena.

Toshi grabbed Sterling and I before we could join her.

"You'll have your chance. She wouldn't want you risk being disqualified by doing something foolish on her behalf", said Toshi.

Four eyes is right. When I get my hands on a Leaf ninja I'll show them never to disrespect a Hidden Diamond shinobi again.

"The winner of the match is Ritan Kogeki", said Ryuu.

"You're teammate is a loser. That's the simple truth of it", said Ritan.

Toshi grabbed both Sterling and I again forcing us to stay put.

"Let go!" yelled Sterling.

"No, remember what I told you before", said Toshi.

This wasn't right. Mika should have won. I watched as she was carried out of the arena on a stretcher. Sensei appeared next to us.

"You should be with her", I said.

"I can't do anything to help her. The best thing for me to do for her right is let the medical ninjas do their jobs. And you getting angry will do nothing to help her Saizo", said Sensei.

I released the metal railing. It was crushed from the amount force I bared down on it.

"She should have beat that bitch", growled Sterling.

"I've never seen that look in her eyes before. She changed so much in the short time of the battle. That should have been enough. Mika should have won", I said.

Sensei smiled.

"The two of you make sure to tell her that, when she gets a chance. The both of you are responsible for brining out that change in her", she said.

Names started flashing across the screen again. As long as I get a Leaf genin as my opponent I don't care, when my name is drawn.

"Dawn Oshiro and Felix Oshiro please come down", said Ryuu.

Shit, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to fight family.

"It isn't as difficult as think", said Sensei.

"Why?"

"Felix is from the branch family, while Dawn is from the main family. The groups have been feuding for years, but I don't know the exact cause", said Sensei.

* * *

 **Felix's Perspective**

I shivered, when I saw the cold look in my cousin's eyes. There's no way I'll be able to beat her. She's from the main branch of the family and is a prodigy at wielding our bloodline dojtsu. I tensed, when I felt two hands on my shoulders. I smiled, when I saw Kuro and Hazel.

"You can do this you happily go lucky squirt", said Kuro.

My smile grew.

"You can do this. Don't let her bring you down", said Hazel.

I jumped into the arena. I gulped, when I saw Dad looking at me. I'm such a disappointment to him. His daughters are powerful jonin, but me his son is a failure. I will lose this there's not a doubt in my mind. But maybe I can be like Mika. She might have lost the match, but she discovered something powerful within herself. Maybe I can do the same.

"You may begin", said Ryuu.

I looked at Dawn. Her gaze was as icy as ever.

"Cousin, withdraw you known what will happen if you fight me", said Dawn.

"Who knows cousin maybe the luck of the blue moon will shine upon on me", I said.

"Why must you always bet against the odds? This time it could very well end in your death", said Dawn.

"I believe in hope. Is that so wrong?" I said.

"What you believe in isn't hope Felix its fantasy", said Dawn as she closed her eyes.

When they opened, her pupils had disappeared. Her eyes glowed orange.

"I can't believe you're his child. Your father is one of the most powerful wielders of our dojutsu, yet you have absolutely no abilities. You are not but a fluke", said Dawn.

"I don't need our bloodline eyes to be a ninja", I said.

She laughed, but stopped when she saw I was serous.

"The only way you could be half way decent ninja is if you had eyes like mine. You have no chance of winning without them", said Dawn.

"That's not true", I said.

"There a reason why our dojutsu is called the Eyes of Prophecy. We can predict the future movements of our opponent and either deflect or counter attack. It's as if we are reading the fated strikes of our foe", said Dawn.

"Prove it", I said.

"My foolish cousin you'll regret saying those words", said Dawn.

Her hand went to one of the many scrolls latched to her belt, but then she stopped.

"I don't even think I'll have to use these", said Dawn.

Most would think she was being over confident, but this was her being reasonable. Her hand went to the tool pouch strapped to her leg. She threw her kunai and shuriken into the air were they hung. This was a special jutsu of my family. It was known as Blade Levitation. Unlike its relative the Manipulating Attack Blades jutsu the blades weren't limited to the span of the arms. They could be controlled by any part of the chakra stream. This kind of attack could be dangerous for wielder if they couldn't predict the movement of each of the weapons in levitation.

"There's now way you can win. Accept you fate", said Dawn as the weapons in the air pointed in my direction.

I looked up my teammates. They believe in me. I can do this.

"Don't look away from me", said Dawn.

I used my arms to block barrage of weapons flying in my direction. I hit the wall behind me.

"You're don't even have enough talent to use a simple substitution jutsu. Face it Felix you were never meant to be a ninja. You are too kind hearted and gentle. The only reason you're here is that Hazel and Koru wanted to take the chunin exam", said Dawn.

"That might have been true, before but now I want to be here. I want to show that I can change. My teammates believe so maybe just maybe I can win", I said as I tried getting up.

"They aren't family. Why is their belief in you so important?" asked Dawn.

"We might not be related by blood, but they're closer to me than you are", I said.

"You're naivety must have rubbed off on them if they are foolish enough to believe in you", said Dawn.

Another barrage of weapons came at me. This time the weapons' movements were in slow motion. I CAN SEE! I dodged every one of them.

"How the hell did you dodge my attack?!" growled Dawn.

"I was finally give the confidence to awaken my gift", I said.

My eyes held the same orange glow as hers.

"Impressive, but this does nothing to change the outcome of this match", said Dawn.

I took eight shuriken from the holster on my leg and threw them in her. Dawn is deflected each of them.

"Is that all you have?" asked Dawn.

I smirked, before throwing a smoke grenade. I jumped out of the smoke and landed on one of the railings. I only have a few seconds. I channel my chakra into the almost invisible threads. There were multiple bangs as the paper bombs attached to them went off. She couldn't have made it through that. The smoke faded away. Dawn stood completely undamaged. How is that even possible? I should have at least caused one scratch. Even with her eyes she shouldn't have been able to see through that smoke.

"Did you really think that pathetic attack would work on me? It's my turn. Let me show how to really use explosives", said Dawn.

She pulled one of the smaller scrolls from the belt across her chest. It might be little, but who knows what she has. There was a small puff of smoke. When it cleared a metal sphere with kunai sticking out of it.

"You may be able to predict movement, but that doesn't matter if you're too slow to avoid it", said Dawn.

The explosive went off. I couldn't avoid any of them. They moved too fast. When I looked at Dawn, she was completely unharmed. I collapsed. Kunai stuck out of my skin. I groaned as I forced myself to get up. My legs were shaking. The attack punctured my left lung, jabbed sliced through my liver, and cut my femoral artery.

"Put an end your suffer and yield. If you continue like this you will die", said Dawn.

I stepped toward her. I don't care if I die I will not give up.

"I still have some fight", I said.

"Put end to this foolishness. It will only lead to further agony", said Dawn.

I coughed up blood.

"You are the one in agony not I. My physical pain is nothing compared the emotional pain you suffer through every day", I said.

Anger filled her eyes. She charged at. With my wounds I couldn't move. I smiled. I found it. I found my strength. I don't if it cost me life finding it. There was a flash of smoke. Sensei, Ren, and Hugo held back Dawn. Dad stood in front of me.

"Protecting the weaklings as always!" snarled Dawn as she struggled in her sensei's hold.

"Dawn, you promised me you wouldn't let this first and second family thing cause problems", said Hugo.

I collapsed. I groaned as I was picked up. My vision was blurry.

"Dad?"

"I'm very proud of you my boy", he said.

I smiled. I'd always wanted to hear him say that. I coughed up more blood.

"Deep breaths I'll you to a medic", said Dad.

If I die now I'll die happy.

* * *

 **Kuro's Perspective**

Sensei appeared by our side.

"Will the little guy be okay?" I asked.

He smiled at Hazel and I.

"I think Felix will be just find. Might have to spend a few days in critical condition, but he should be fine", said Sensei.

Hazel hands fisted and she glared at Dawn. I'd never seen such a vicious look in her eyes. She looked almost as terrifying as her mother, when she was angry.

"You shouldn't be wasting your time glaring at me. It will do nothing for my idiot cousin or you", said Dawn.

Sensei had to hold back Hazel from attacking.

"Calm down!" growled Sensei.

"I swear in the finals I won't lose you!" said Hazel.

"Kuro, your teammate's over confidence will get both you and her killed", said Dawn.

"I don't think she's being over confident", I said.

"You can let me go sensei", said Hazel.

"Promise you won't do anything foolish?" he asked.

"I promise", she said.

Sensei put her down. I stared at her. Even now, when she's covered in dirt and hasn't showered in days she looks beautiful. I can't believe I spent so much time being angry with her. She spoke the truth. It takes her nearly getting killed. Something caught my attention. Lady Minori kept glancing over at Hazel. I shiver went down spine, when I caught her gaze. I could have sworn her pupils were slit. Hazel laughed.

"What?"

"Why are scared of my mom?" asked Hazel.

"She's terrifying woman", I said.

Hazel rolled her eyes at me.

"I can be just scary", she said.

I laughed. This 4'11 thirteen year old girl who didn't weigh ninety pounds wet thought she could be as terrifying as Lady Guardian.

"This is no time for laughing", said Sensei as he pointed the screen.

"Koru Koizumi and Neve Hoppo please come to the arena", said Ryuu.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

If you want to get an idea of what Mika's movements in her dance looked like type in Chinese folk dance Phoenix and Peony into youtube. Fast forward to minute 3:30.


	10. The Battle Continues

**Treasures of Time**

 **Chapter 10: The Battle Continues**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long. Fight scene aren't my thing, but I tried my best with this. I've also been distracted working on another profile's story. If you have any suggestions on how to make this chapter better please say so.**

 **Perspectives: Kuro, Hazel, Saizo, Sterling**

* * *

 **Kuro's Perspective**

I jumped into the ring. As soon as the Snow ninja stepped into the arena air grew cold. Frost spread across the floors and wall. My breath turned a foggy white. Is this a kekkie genkia or this her growing impatience and her chakra is somehow causing this reaction? My opponent seemed to be in her late teens. Her long pink hair was tied in low pigtails. She had brilliant neon green. She wore a dark blue jacket line with white fur. She started laughing.

"You sure are a big boy", she teased.

So she's going to be like that. Sensei always taught us to respect our opponents no matter how weak or powerful they might be. It looks like her sensei failed in teaching her the same lesson.

"This will be easy", said Neve.

I raised an eyebrow. Cocky, but that doesn't mean she isn't dangerous. Sterling is proof of the deadly cocky ninja. He's a cocky bastard that I wouldn't want to fight. Whoever battles him will either be seriously injured or killed. I can't help being thankful I'm not fighting him in the prelims. Hopefully, by the finals I have strategy to fight that crazy bastard. I shook my head. I must focus.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"The giant sword is a dead give away", said Neve.

"And what else have you learned from me after just the few second you've known me", I said.

She didn't seem like the smart analytical type. Her skills seemed average in this field. She had analyzed me, but I had no idea what jutsu she had mastery over.

"I bet you are the slowest member of your team. A fighter like you and won't stand a chance against me", said Neve.

I was growing sick of this taunting. I attacked. She didn't move fast enough to dodge and was sent skidding across the arena.

"How can you move that fast?" she asked as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"You are right I'm the slowest member of my squad. But that doesn't mean I'm not fast in my own right", I said.

I sighed. Over confident girls like her are annoyances, but most of the time they're easy enough to take care of.

"It was foolish to underestimate me", I said.

"Same here big boy", said Neve.

She smirked before throwing her jacket into the air. Her body suit was exposed. It was made of a sleek white fabric. This wasn't normal piece of clothing. Is this chakra armor the snow ninja are known for? There was quiet clink as metal wings surrounded by a purple aura emerged from the suit. She shot into the air.

"Impressed?" she asked.

I had to admit it was somewhat impressive. You don't see a flying shinobi every day, but she didn't need to know that. Her ego was already overly bloated without my help. She reminded me of a demented pink haired angel. Kunai appeared in her hands. There was some kind of tag connected to them. Paper bombs! She wasn't aiming for me, but at my feet. Jagged spikes of ice shot from the ground in my direction. She's trying to corner me with ice.

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

The arena floor was covered with ragged spike of ice. The shortest one were about five and the tallest were at least eight feet high. It was so dense I couldn't find Kuro.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Watch", said Sensei.

I didn't get any comfort from that. This can't be right. Kuro wouldn't be beaten so easily! Large ribbons of white sand rose from the ice. The air grew hot. It was almost painful to breath.

"Is he actually going to use his gift?" I asked.

"Something has changed him for the good. I think you might have had something to do with it", said Sensei.

"I don't know", I said.

How could I have that kind of influence on him. For the passed few months he's hated me. The sand writhed as it caught fire and turned into a molten mass of glass. There was an angry hissing as the glass melted away the spikes of ice. Twisting glass encaged Neve and ripped off her wings. It wrapped around her and squeezed her until she passed out. It set her gently down on the ground. The glass disappeared and Kuro stood in the middle of the arena almost completely unharmed except for a few broken ribs many. The glass shattered into a million pieces, before dissolving into sand.

"That was fast", said Sterling.

"The winner is Kuro Koizumi", said Ryuu.

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. I had no idea why I was so nervous. Its obvious he would win. He joined us on the upper deck. I hugged him. He's safe. My heart can stop racing.

"I didn't think I made you that nervous", said Kuro.

I pulled away and stomped of foot.

"Ass hole!" I grumbled.

Instead of growing upset with me he laughed. His laughter was warm and deep. It reminded me of my dad's. I shook off the thought.

"You told me you would never use your gift", I said.

"I've change my mind on a few things", said Kuro.

The bright smile he sent in my direction, which made me blush. Sensei cleared his throat. It was a warning to the both of us. I sighed. Mom was right in making that rule. It's stopped distraction and conflict.

"Sorry sensei", we said.

Name shuffled across the screen. I frowned, when I saw whom I was against.

"Hana and Hazel please come into the arena", said Ryuu.

My hands clenched around the railing.

"What you waiting for get your ass down there", said Sterling.

I glared at Saizo.

"He has a point", he said.

I punched him on the shoulder.

"What the hell?!" growled Saizo.

"You're suppose to supportive", I said.

I joined her in the ring.

"Begin", said Ryuu.

Could I actually do this? She's my best friends. We've been that close since I was four years old.

"Would have to fight eventually, Hazel", said Hana.

Her silver eyes met mine. Their was a complete lack of thrill or enjoyment the idea of this battle. The two of us never even sparred against each other. The closest thing we ever done to fighting was battle for the TV remote.

"I thought it we be in the finals not now", I said.

"It's like you to procrastinate", said Hana.

"I have to say this is the least excited I've ever been for a fight", I said.

"Same here", she said.

We both glared at Ryuu as if he were to blame for us being pinned against each other.

"We don't have much of a choice do we and we both can't go to finals. And you aren't the only one who want to prove something to Dawn", said Hana.

I sighed. We both stared up at our mothers. Supposedly they've done something like before we were born. Sister versus sister. I wonder how difficult it was on them.

"I did say you could start", said Ryuu.

We both glared at him. He took a step back.

"Easy you two I'm not your opponent", said Ryuu.

I took a deep breath.

"He's right", said Hana.

"I hate that he's right", I said.

I have to win this. We charged at each other. Neither of us would waste our chakra on diamond skin.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

Hana and Hazel were five minutes into their battle. Their attack were off. I've been hit enough times by Hazel to know she's stronger than this. Shit, in her worst moods she's sent me flying fifty feet in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Bruce.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Hana", said Bruce.

"They're both off", I said.

Dawn sighed. She looked at us as if we were idiots. I want to attack her, but I didn't know the full extent of her abilities. I know I didn't see all that she could do.

"If you're such a fucking genius why don't you tell us", said Sterling.

"You three imbeciles really can't see it. They're using kid gloves", said Dawn.

"Kid gloves?"

I looked at their motions more carefully. She's right. Both Hana and Hazel were straining not to hurt each other.

"What the fuck would they do that for? It makes for a boring ass fight", said Sterling.

Toshi flicked him on back of the head.

"What the fuck? You can't do that to me you aren't my sensei", growled Sterling.

"I may not be your sensei, but I'm still at teacher. And couldn't resist teaching you", said Toshi.

"And what the hell did you teach me?" asked Sterling.

"I hoped you would realized how difficult the battle is for the both of them. They will figure it out what they have to do soon enough. Fighting a close friend is never easy", said Toshi.

"They've had have figured it out by now", I said.

"Your sister is extremely stubborn. Sometimes its an advantage in battle sometimes it isn't", said Toshi.

"Even if she did figure it out her heart is to gentle to follow it she will only do if something forces her into the realization", said Kuro.

"Hopefully they realize that sooner than later. I would hate to see either of them hurt", said Bruce.

"You know if your sister wins she might fight you against you. Do you think she'll have this same problem against you?" asked Kuro.

"No, she won't have the same problem. Hazel and I have been fighting since we were born. If she wins this than I'll worry about that", I said.

I sighed. I would have a problem if I have to go against her. We fought like hell, but she's my little sister. I honestly don't think I could beat her. Not because she's stronger than me, but because it would be too hard for me to hurt severely. Maybe it would be better if she lost. She would kill me if found out I was even thinking this. But Hazel would have a chance to take it again in another six months. My attention returned to the battle bellow, when both Hana and Hazel went flying in opposite directions.

"They seem evenly matched", said Bruce.

"They aren't truly fighting, so we known until they release their true strength. Until then Sterling is right. This will be a very boring match", said Dawn.

"I hate it, when people say that. It goes right to his head", I said.

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

We were both panting from the strain of the battle. Sweat dripped from our skin. This has been going on for ten minutes. Ryuu watched searching for any sign of weakness. We'd both inflicted equal damage on each other. I looked above at the people who were watching us. Felix's father eye was fixed on me.

"Felix",

I got to my feet and walked to the center of the arena. Hana sensed the change. I untied my headband from neck then and put it on my forehead.

"I'm sorry Hana, but I won't let you win this match", I said.

"You think I'll just let you take this match from me cousin? It's time for us to get to serous", said Hana as she readjusted her headband.

"Let's stop talking then", I said.

Now that we've agreed on being serous. How the hell do I beat her? None of my jutsu or weapons are effective against her. The only advantage I have is she has the same disadvantage. Her diamond bladed swords are useless. It will come down to brute force. Our skin turned to diamond. We came at each other. Sparks flew off ours skin as fought tooth and nail trying to gain some advantage over each other. Again we were sent skidding across the arena. Our strength is equal. There's no getting around that. I have to hold out. At this rate the outcome will most likely end in a double knock out. I can't have that. I have to make it to the finals. If that means beating my best friend in battle so be it. After ten minutes of high speed taijutsu our diamond skin faded.

"Almost out of chakra?" she asked.

"Don't get cocky. I'm not giving up yet", I said.

How am I going to do this? Can't use my diamond skin anymore. That make me defenseless against her swords. She has all the right to be cocky. Hana drew her katana. Those blades are insanely sharp. They are strong enough to slice through metal like butter. She knows better than to ask me to give up. Its goes against me. I've never given up on a fight and I never will. She came at me. I stood my ground. My body wouldn't allow me to do anything else. There was a painful tingling in my fingertips. I went to my knees. Not again. I don't want this power. Nor do I need it. It hurts. My skin turned to diamond before her blade made impact. It shattered against my skin.

"How do you still have that much chakra?" she asked.

I punched her in the gut. She crashed into the wall. Hana stood up for a few seconds before collapsing the stinging turned into a burning sensation.

"The winner is Hazel", announced Ryuu.

I nodded before slowly making my way up the stairs.

"You look like shit", said Sterling.

"Shut it", I growled.

"MAKE ME!" yelled Sterling.

I glared at my brother.

"Sterling save that mastery of annoyance for your opponent or at least someone from another village", said Saizo.

I leaned against the wall and slowly slide down it. Sensei nervously looked at me. I groaned as a pain formed in my jaw. Mom appeared next to me.

"You're coming with me", she said.

"But I want to see the next match", I said.

"Listen to you mother", said Sensei.

"But-

The look she sent in my direction told me I had no choice in the option. She put her hand on my shoulder and transported us to a dark basement.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The basement of the hospital", said Mom.

"Why?" I asked.

"I know you've discovered a new strength that scares you", said Mom.

"How?"

"Because I'm the one who gave you that power", said Mom.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means you were given a gift you weren't ready for", said Mom.

"It hurts mom", I said.

"I know honey and I'm so sorry for that", she said.

Mom kissed me on the forehead.

"It will be over soon sweetie", said Mom.

She opened my hand a put a small white pill in it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It will make this easier for the both of us", said Mom.

I gave her a nervous look. I went even more unease, when Grandpa made an appearance. I backed away. The hurt in my mom's eyes was so present. But I just couldn't help being scared. This was so new and mom was being so vague.

"Hazel, look at me", she said.

When I looked into her eyes I saw they were slit like a snake's, but they were still the loving eyes of my mom.

"I love you Hazel. And would give my life to protect you and your siblings. I won't ever do anything to harm you. Hazel I know you are scared an there's nothing wrong with that, but just trust me and the scary part will be over soon", said Mom.

I hugged her. She was arm and safe. This was safe.

"I'm going to seal away that power until your ready for it", said Mom.

I nodded my head and took the pill she gave me. She kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Hazel", said Mom.

"I love you too", I said.

Before I fell asleep the smell of blood caught my attention.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

The fifth match started. Hazel still hadn't made a reappearance. Where is she?

"Don't look so worry she'll be fine", said Grandpa.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Getting the same gift you were given. Are you alright?" asked Grandpa.

"I'm fine grandpa", I said.

"Just checking your mom was worried about you. I should be going", he said.

Grandpa disappeared in a puff of smoke. I somehow refocused on the match. It was between Karasu Ito and Delta Leonis. A battle between the star and sand. Hopefully this would be an interesting battle. I couldn't focus on the fight. What if Hazel couldn't make through the process. She isn't as strong as me. I don't want her hurt. She one my closest friends. I want to know her condition.

"Saizo, pay attention", said Sensei.

"You are worried about Hazel and Mika. That's a reasonable reaction But they are in good hands. Don't let the knowledge you can gain from this battle go to waste", said Sensei.

She's right. I forced myself to pain attention to the genin in the arena. the winner was obvious. My calculations put Karasu with ninety percent chance of winning, while Delta had the remaining ten percent. Whatever was strapped to Karasu's back could change the odds. The star ninja readied herself for attack. There was a thud as he put down the heavy bag strapped to his back. With a single tug the bandages came undone exposing a wooden puppet about the same size as Hazel. It didn't look like much. The puppet reminded me of one of those wooden figure artist would draw. Its surface was rough and splintered.

"This is Faceless", said Karasu.

Chakra threads connected to the puppet. It made a clattered noise as chakra streamed through it.

"What her chance of winning?" asked Sterling.

"She has a two percent chance of wining", I said.

"I thought as fucking much", said Sterling.

"Than why the hell did you ask me", I said.

"Because I knew it would irritate you", he said.

My focus left Sterling, when I heard an unpleasant cracking sound. Faceless had wrapped his arms around Delta and was squeezing the life out of her.

"I yield", she gasped.

The puppet released her and she fell to the floor.

"I blinked and it was fucking over", said Sterling.

The battle only gave taste of Karasu's power. I wonder what else he can do. Names started flickering across the screen again.

"Please let it be next!" begged Bruce.

Bruce, Sterling, and I both were disappointed, when none of our names.

"Max Kurama and Bellatrix Orionis get down here", said Ryuu.

My hands fisted. Leaf vs Star hopefully this will be more interesting than the last match. Only one Leaf ninja left I want them as my opponent. I wanted to get even for what they did to Mika. She tried so hard, yet that Ritan girl mercilessly broke her down.

"Does that name sound familiar to you?" asked Sterling.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Kurama", he said.

"I'm not Hazel don't question me on history", I said.

"I bet if there was a bounty on his head you would know everything about him", said Sterling.

I rolled my eyes. I focused on the match. The girl screamed. Her hands scratched at her throat, before collapsing.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Sterling.

"Genjutsu", I said.

This Max guy will be one of the most dangerous opponents in the finals. Unlike Sterling I respect masters of genjutsu. He's probably the one I would want to fight the least in the finals.

"What's that dumbass look?" asked Sterling.

"He's dangerous", I said.

"Really? That ass hole", said Sterling.

"Yes, you know I'm rarely wrong about these things", I said.

"Fuck I hate it, when you're right", said. Sterling.

"Pay attention you two your names could be pulled at any time", said Sensei.

Names once again shuffled across the screen.

"YES ITS FINALLY MY TURN!" screamed Bruce.

"Bruce Kogo and Thorn come to the arena", said Ryuu.

This could be very interesting. Bruce might look like a freak, but he's powerful. A twister of sand in the arena, when it cleared Thorn stood in its place. This was will be very interesting. Bruce jumped into the ring without any hesitation.

"What did he do to get on your bad side?" asked Sterling.

"What do mean? He's done nothing to me", I said.

"He must have flirted with Hazel to get you looking at him like that. Even I'm not that stupid", said Sterling.

I smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself dumbass. Your father is scary as hell. I know

"I'm not scared of you dumbass. Your father is scary as hell", said Sterling.

"You may begin", said Ryuu.

"YOU COULD DO THIS BRUCE USE THE POWER OF YOUTH!" yelled Hugo.

Bruce smiled and gave his sensei a thumbs up.

"What is bushy brows' chance?" asked Sterling.

"I can't say. I know Bruce receive a large amount of attention for taijutsu last year, but I don't have any intell on Thorn's abilities. But must be strong if that Karasu guy so willing follows his commands", I said.

"What's with get up?" asked Thorn.

"It for training purposes" said Bruce.

What weird ass training methods requires such horrible get up?

"Look weirdo you don't stand a chance against me. For your own safety give up now while you can", said Thorn.

This guy is almost as annoying Sterling.

"It's foolish to underestimate me", said Bruce.

"Your funeral", said Thorn.

It was foolish to underestimate any Hidden Diamond ninja. This sand shinobi will learn the hard way. Bruce took an odd stance.

"If correct that's the gentle fist stance of the Leaf. It will serve you no good", said Thorn.

Thorn uncorked the small gourd connected to his belt. An impossibly amount of dark purple sand flooded out of it. The sand was drenched in poison.

"Bruce be careful the sand is soaked in poison", I said.

He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Thank you Saizo", said Bruce.

"Don't pay attention to me!" I yelled.

"Annoying pest", growled Thorn.

He sighed.

"I guess it doesn't matter. You were bound to figure it out eventually", said Thorn.

"Your friend is as good as dead. No one has ever beaten Thorn in battle. No one has even laid a scratch on him", said Karasu.

The cloud of purple sand drifted into the air.

"Come and get me weirdo", said Thorn.

"Don't get over confident Thorn. It might be the end of you this time", said Kankuro.

Bruce charged right at Thorn. Idiot should always let your opponent make the first move. Then you balance your attacks to fit the opponent. What was the idiot doing? Thorn yawned. The sand turned into a spider web of purple spikes. Bruce seemed completely unfazed. How can be so calm? Shit, that's magnet release. This kid has to be related to third kazekage. If he's able to use this kind of attack. Bruce easily dodged every one of the spikes with ease. His movements were extremely fast.

"I'll give you this weirdo you have some speed to you", said Thorn.

Hugo smiled.

"And that's only a fraction of Bruce's speed", he said.

Only a fraction? How fast is this guy? His opponent was growing annoyed. Every time he tried attacking Bruce with one of his spikes.

"Enough of this game. I want you to fight me full force", said Bruce.

"Then I expect you to do the same. Take those damn leg weights off", said Thorn.

Leg weights? He can't seriously still be using that basic of a gear. Bruce stared at Hugo his sensei.

"TAKE OFF BRUCE!" yelled Hugo.

"REALLY?!" asked Bruce.

"YES!" yelled Hugo before giving a thumbs up.

A wide smile appeared on Bruce's face. He jumped on the railings. Everyone was focused on what he would do next. He sat down and pulled down his leg warmers exposing his legs weight. How the hell will losing a few pounds help in this match?

"Much better", said Bruce.

He stood up and dropped the weights.

"Like that will fucking help", muttered Sterling.

There was a loud crash as the weights made impact with the arena below. Dust sent into air. Two large craters at least ten feet wide created from the weights landing.

"Always taking it to the extremes Hugo", mumbled Toshi.

"NOW USE THAT BLESSED GIFT OF YOUTH!" screamed Hugo.

I put my hands over my ears. It will be a miracle if I get to my match with hearing intact with this loud mouth so close.

"Focus on the match", said Ren Sensei.

That would be difficult to do. I could already feel a headache coming on. It looked like I wasn't the only one suffering through the same problem. Toshi was rubbing his temples. Thorn went slamming across the arena. I didn't even hear Bruce move. The sudden attack made the battle catch my interest again. Bruce stood in the middle of the ring ready to either attack or block. Thorn slowly got back to his feet. He wiped his mouth. His violet eyes went wide, when he saw his blood. He spat out a tooth.

"I can't believe that weirdo actually landed attack on Thorn", said Karasu.

"Never doubt the ability of a Diamond ninja", I said.

"That coming from someone who hasn't even fought yet", said Karasu.

"Shut it puppet boy!" I growled.

"What did you say?" he snarled.

"Both of you shut up. And give this match the attention it deserves", said Kankuro.

"Yes sensei" grumbled Karasu.

"You too", said Sensei.

"You hit me!" yelled Thorn.

"Attack back", said Bruce.

When Thorn didn't make move Bruce came charging at him. Thorn's sand was barely kept Bruce's attacks at bay. Something changed in Thorn's eyes he was growing angry. I wasn't sure if this was and advantage or not. This is bad. Something tell me anger make him a more dangerous fighter. Annoyance is his weakness. If went against Sterling this would hold different kind of fight.

The purple sand swirled angrily against Thorn. Then all of a sudden it settled. Something happened. But what I don't know.

"He can't be resorting to that. This guy can't possibly be that good", said Karasu.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You shouldn't have spoken at all", said Hinoko before elbowing her teammate in the ribs.

He went charge directly at his opponent. What is the idiot doing? His speed is incredible yes, but this is dangerous. A ring of dust came off the floor as Bruce circled around was shot into the air by Bruce. But for some reason Thorn seemed too dense to float. This isn't right. That kick should have sent Thorn sky high. It wasn't just one powerful kick, but multiple one slowly taking them further into the air. Not even I would have the strength to do that. His muscles aren't meant for this kind of jutsu. Bruce wrapped his arms around tightly around Thorn and started spinning head first to the ground. They impacted sending dirt and rubble everywhere. When it cleared the area floor was shattered in large jagged chunks. Bruce was panting heavily.

"That should do it Bruce", said Hugo Sensei.

Thorn lay motionless on the floor. Bruce stood panting heavily a few feet away from his opponent. The effect of the move had the user's body was obvious. The weirdo won't be able to take much more of this. Ryuu walked over to Thorn.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

Thorn sat up. Large chunks of his skin fell off and turned to sand. Instead of looking intimidated he was smirking.

"That was a powerful move. It would kill me if it weren't for my amour. Now I can play with you", said Thorn.

"Your friend is dead. He should yield now", said Karasu.

"Then Thorn is for a long battle. Bruce isn't one for giving up. He has something to prove", said Hugo.

"Having something to prove might just kill him", I said.

Toshi and Ren nodded their head silently in agreement. Our attention refocused on the ring as Thorn floated into the air on cloud of purple sand.

"Sand Downpour",

Heavy rain of sand fell into the ring. Soon it was up to Bruce's knees. At least fifty sand clones appeared in the arena.

"Come down here and fight me yourself!" Bruce as he slashed apart sand clones.

"No, why should I dirty my hands taking care of you", said Thorn.

Sand clones surrounded Bruce. They piled onto him and melted into a large pile of purple sand.

"Sand Cof-

"THIRD GATE OF OPENING OPEN!"

A powerful surge of chakra exploded from the sand. Bruce's skin had gone red and his eyes were completely white. I'd never seen or felt anything like this in my life.

"What is this Sensei?" I asked.

"The gates of opening there are eight of them. Forcing each open unlocks extreme power. The more you open the greater your strength. If all eight gates were open a person would have enough strength as one of the guardians. But it comes at a horrible price", said Sensei.

"What?" asked Sterling.

"Death. Even opening one for extended amounts of time can be dangerous. It put immense strain on the body", said Sensei.

Bruce rocketed into the air and tackled Thorn to the ground. They were slammed into the wall. Thorn was hit by the fastest succession of rapid punches I'd ever seen. My eye had a difficult time keeping up with the movement. Bruce flung Thorn around the arena like yoyo. At some point Thorn's wrapped around Bruce's ankle and sent him flying across the arena floor. When he stood up his skin and eye were at their normal state. His body looked tired even crippled from the fight. Thorn got slowly got to his feet. He fell to floor again. His and moved for him. It came charging at Bruce.

"Why isn't he running?" I asked.

"For one simple reason. He's in too much pain", said Hugo.

The sand crunched down his left leg and arm. Bruce gave a gut retching scream. I heard the bones snap. It had to be one of the worst sounds I'd ever heard. The sand let go, but came rushing toward. There were two blurs one black and blue that stopped the second attack from hitting. When the sand cleared Hugo and Kankuro were standing in front of Bruce.

"That's enough Thorn show some respect for your opponent!" yelled Kankuro.

Thorn regained his composer and rejoined his teammates on the deck. The medics rushed into arena and Bruce on a stretcher. Toshi and Sensei joined Hugo in the arena. One of the medic walked over to the three teachers. Hugo went to knees and gave one of the most painful screams I'd ever heard. It reminded the scream mom gave, when she was given the news dad died. Could he really be in that same amount of pain? After a few minutes Sensei and Toshi managed to coax Hugo out of the ring.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Another time", said Sensei.

"Okay", I said.

She gave us a weak smile.

"Pay attention there are only three matches left", said Sensei.

"Who know we could be going up against each other", said Sterling.

"We could be", I said.

Names shuffled across the screen.

"Vixen Shika and Lota Leonis please come into the ring", said Ryuu.

It was Snow Village against the Hidden Star Village. Neither Sterling or I had much interest in this fight. After five minutes the battle was over.

"The winner is Vixen Shika", said Ryuu.

"Only two more matches", said Sterling.

He was shuttering with excitement. I couldn't deny that I wasn't feeling the same way.

* * *

 **Sterling's Perspective**

I had no fucking idea how Saizo could be so still. I was either going against the Leaf ninja, Sand ninja, or Saizo. Name went shuffling across the board.

"Come on come one please be", I said.

"Begging like a idiot won't do anything", said Saizo.

"Shut it ass!" I growled.

"Sterling Yamaguchi and Hinoko Kaze please come down", said Ryuu.

"It's about fucking time", I said.

"Fool's luck", grumbled Saizo.

"You're just jealous", I said.

He rolled his eyes, but we both knew it was fucking true. I jumped in the ring. Hinoko my opponent slowly walked down the stairs and into the arena.

"I was hoping for the cute one. I guess you'll do", said Hinoko.

"Cute one?" I asked.

"Your teammate the one with the white hair", said Hinoko.

I rolled my eyes. I really have no understanding of girl's attraction to Saizo. I tensed, when her hands went into her pockets. She dropped a small clay statue of humming bird to the floor.

"That's it?" I asked.

"So impatient", she sighed.

She did a hand sign the humming bird grew large enough for her to ride on. Hinoko soared into the air.

"Another close range fighter. How boring", she said.

"Girly I'm far from boring", I said.

"Let's see if you can handle this. Feathered Swarm",

A swarm of small humming bird buzzed through the air. I threw a kunai at one of them. It exploded. Just like I though explosives.

"This is going to be fun", I said.

"I you screwed up in the head or something?" asked Hinoko.

"Maybe", I said.

I picked up my spear and hit a button in it middle. It lengthened and split into two pieces. I shoved one into ground. It sent an electrical current in the ground. My healing left me unaffected by the powers of the electric coursing the ground. Now all I have to do is get the bitch to ground level.

I turned my chakra into electricity and sent it through my other spear. I threw it.

"Missed me", she mocked.

It might have looked that way, but I was aiming for the ceiling. Now the there was a current of electricity coming down from above and circulating below.

"Please don't me I fucking kiss you now. If I had to kiss a girl it wouldn't be bandaged up freak like you", I said.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me", I said.

At that moment the smaller humming birds came rushing toward me. I yawn. They exploded in every direction. The power from the explosions sent her giant humming bird right to my electric field. Her scream was music to my ears.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

There was a mass amount of explosions and scream. When the smoke cleared, Sterling was covered in burns that were rapidly healing. His opponent lay on the ground with smoke coming off her body.

"The winner is Sterling Yamaguchi", said Ryuu as he raised Sterling's hand.

Medics came rushing over to the both of them. Sterling told them to fuck off. He joined me on the deck.

"That was actually smart dumbass", I said.

"Now its your turn", said Sterling.

"Can the opponents come to the ring", said Ryuu.

"Good luck ass", said Sterling.


	11. Generations' Rivals

**Treasures Of Time**

 **Chapter 11: Generations' Rivals**

 **I'm sorry about the large gaps between my chapter. I've been trying to figure out a new series. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you have a chance.**

 **Perspectives: Kakuzu, Saizo, Snow, and Hazel**

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I finally made it to the prelims. Manzo was already there.

"You're late", he said.

I ignored him. M At the moment the arena was being clean in preparation for the next fight. I was amazed at the damage done to the arena. Did children cause all of this damage? I searched the upper decks for my daughter. I saw my son, but not her. I tensed.

"Where's Hazel?" I asked.

"Hospital", said Manzo.

My hearts raced. My little girl is in the hospital!

"Easy, you look like you're about to have a heart attack", said Manzo.

"How do you expect me to take it easy, when my daughter in the hospital?" I growled.

"A few bruises, maybe a broken rib, over use of chakra, and a seal. Nothing for you to be massively concerned about", said Manzo.

"She's my daughter", I said.

"Yes, and you aren't the only one worried about their daughter", said Manzo.

I looked around Snow was nowhere to be seen.

"You know how much that jutsu take out of her", said Manzo.

I sighed.

"You don't have to feel guilty", said Manzo.

"Why should I not feel that way?" I asked.

"Not noticing she was here. Putting your child first is what my daughter would want. It was the same way with her own mother", said Manzo.

Manzo tensed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Someone is watching us", said Manzo.

He gestured with head the direction of our watcher. I knew him.

"Shikamaru Nara", I said.

He stood with two members of his squad. My predictions about him were correct. Like his sensei he has large bounty on his head. In the black market bingo book his worth 35 million. I would love another chance at him, but in the life I live now I can't afford such a foolish act. I hold the same feeling toward their Hokage, but there's nothing I can to about the bastard who killed me.

"Do you know him?" asked Manzo.

"Yes, the brat rose through the ranks. Now he's the advisor to the Hokage and has a 35 million dollar bounty on his head", I said.

"Impressive for someone so young", said Manzo.

"Fitting though. I knew the brat would rise", I said.

"From the way you speak of him I can't tell if you hate or respect him", said Manzo.

"Both", I said.

"Can you tell me more?" asked Manzo.

"Another time", I said.

Manzo nodded his head. At that moment a cloud of sparkling white mist appeared next to us. From it Snow appeared. She looked drained. It surprised me that she had enough chakra to transport herself here.

"My treasure", I said.

She gave me a weak smile.

"Our little girl won her match", said Snow.

"I didn't expect any differently. She is our daughter", I said.

Her smile grew proud.

"You should sit my love", I said.

"She's fine Kakuzu. A bit beat up, but fine", said Snow.

"Now its your son's turn", said Manzo.

"Who is he against?" asked Snow.

Her voice was faint.

"Saizo and Mirai Sarutobi please come to ring", said Ryuu.

I tensed. I know that name. I looked down at the child in the arena. She had a slight resemblance to her father. In the back of my mind I knew I should feel some kind of guilt, but there was nothing. I felt nothing for the child and her loss. I felt the pain and regret in my heart of making my children and wife suffer that's all. I hold a special hatred for Leaf. Their ninja cause my family to suffer.

"What is it?" asked Snow.

"I knew the girl's father", I said.

"You can't go into detail", said Snow.

I nodded my head. Especially with enemy near.

"You will tell me later", said Snow.

"I will",

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

Both mom and Dad were watching me. Mom looked drained both physically and mentally. But they both looked proud. I hopefully I prove I'm worthy of that pride. I'm glad dad made it in time to see my match. My attention went to my opponent. She looked about elven years old give or take. She had messy black hair and scarlet red eyes.

"Before we begin I'll give you a warming. Give up now or you might not survive", I said.

"You're confidence will be your end. I'm not the one who's injured", said Mirai.

"You may begin", said Ryuu before taking a step back.

"You're the diamond genin who single handily took down one of the other Leaf squads", said Mirai.

"Impressed?" I asked.

"Not really", said Mirai.

"Than what do you think of me?" I asked.

"I think you're one of the most dangerous genin participating in this exam. And that temper isn't a rumor. It could be consider a weakness of a strength if used in the right way. What I find funny is you lost your cool over that weakling girl", said Mirai.

My jaw locked in rage. How dare she insult Mika?! She tried her best.

"Leave her out of this", I growled.

"Oh you have a soft spot for her", said Mirai.

I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

"I won't lose this match your family has caused has cause mine enough suffering", said Mirai.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

I seriously have no idea what she's talking about did a screw go loose in her head or something.

"You must be the idiot of the team. You're accusing my family of such a thing", I said.

"Your mother and father never told you of your family's criminal past", said Mirai.

I threw a kunai. She deflected it with her trench knife.

"Careful, remember what you said about my temper", I said.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about your grandfather", said Miria.

"Grandpa?"

My confusion only grew. He told me of his past, but he was vague about. I don't think he has anything to Miria or the Leaf.

"He's over two hundred years you can't expect me to know everything about him", I said.

I glanced up at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not him. His name was Kakuzu. A traitor to his village and cold blooded killer. Him and his partner Hidan murdered my father for money. And you're that monster's grandson", said Miria.

I cringed. Deep breathes don't let her take advantage of my temper.

"Your sister even has his eyes", said Miria.

My skin turned to diamond. I charged at her, but stopped a few yards away. The blades of her trench knives were a glow with chakra. I smirked. My diamond skin returned to its normal state. This just got a bit more interesting. Now its my time to use the anger card and the truth. She doesn't get away with insulting my family!

"It wasn't my fault your father was the lesser ninja. My grandfather was the better shinobi", I said.

A woman on the upper deck started crying. She had the same black hair and scarlet eyes as Miria. It must be her mother. A Leaf ninja with a goatee and ponytail comforted her.

"You made mother cry!" she yelled.

"Its your own fucking fault for bringing family into this. Now you've made an enemy. And you might not make it through this battle", I said.

"I was just about to say the same thing", said Miria.

She drew both her trench knives. A dim glow of chakra surrounded them. This will be interesting. Chakra blades are the only things capable of cutting through diamond skin. Two kunai appeared in my hands. We were both close combat fighters. Then something odd happened. Trees appeared in the arena. The cement floor became grass. In the tree I saw little monkeys. Genjutsu. I have to get out here. I tried breaking her flow of charka with mine, but had no success. Long pieces of grass started wrapping around my body. Pain is my only option now. I bit my lip as hard as I could. Blood dripped from my lip. The genjutsu broke, but I didn't move a muscle. I need her closer. I kept my head down as saw her footsteps grow nearer. The sound of chakra running through her blades made me tense. Just a bit closer that's all I need.

"A bit of genjutsu is all it takes to bring down the Saizo of the Diamond", said Miria.

"Come on fuck face snap out of it!" yelled Sterling from above.

I gritted my teeth and forced myself not to react to my teammate. She was finally close enough. I punched her lower jaw with my full strength. Diamond blades jutted out of the ground forming a tight cage around. Miria crashed into them. She got her feet.

"What the hell? You were caught in my genjutsu", said Miria.

"A little pain goes a long way, while dealing with wielders of genjutsu", I said.

She rubbed her jaw. It was already starting to swell. She touched the wall.

"Close combat fine", said Miria.

I smiled just what I wanted. This girl went too far she insult my family and my friend.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

A feeling of uneasiness struck me, when I saw the cool anger in my son's eyes. It will be a miracle if this girls survives the battle. But its her own doing for angering him.

"What is it?" asked Snow.

"The look in his eyes", I said.

She gave nodded.

"I know", said Snow.

"Be careful my boy. Your opponent might not be what you expect", I said.

The two clashed against each other. Every time Saizo's made impact his skin would turn to diamond. The girl crashed into the diamond wall. It was obvious multiple bones of Miria's were broken.

"Yield you won't last much longer", said Saizo.

"Never", said Miria.

Whatever happens to the girl now is her own doing. Saizo gave her plenty of opportunities to yield. A smoke bomb exploded in the arena. When it cleared Saizo had disappeared and the cage of diamond blades head enclosed further.

"Where are you hiding you coward?!" she yelled.

Both Snow and I were agitated at that comment. We didn't raise a coward. The idiot girl is mistaking being smart for cowardice. Shadow clones of my son burst from the diamond blades. As she attacked they turned to smoke. She was sent flying in the air as my son burst from the ground. Saizo jumped above her. He grabbed her wrists and put his knee on her back. They started spinning at a rapid speed. The diamond blades vanished. They crashed into the ground. Dust and fragments of rock flew into the air. When it cleared, the girl lay motionless.

"The winner is Saizo. That put an end to the prelims", said Ryuu.

Medics came running into the arena. They rushed the girl out of the arena. I looked at Saizo. It was obvious the battle took a lot of him. Something must have happened in Blood Canyon. I glanced at Snow. She knows something. I'm not the only one who has something to tell.

"Now can rest of winners please come to the arena", said Ryuu.

Children filed into the arena. Four from the Diamond, two were from the Sand, two from the Leaf, and one from the Snow.

"What an interesting group", said Manzo.

"I bet you've seen many", I said.

"So have you my friend", said Manzo.

The kid lined up facing Ryuu.

"Minori", said Eiji.

Snow regained her strength for the moment, but I didn't want her to press herself.

"I'll be fine", she said.

Her and Eiji jumped gracefully. She smiled at the finalist. It was she'd become known for.

"Let me congratulate all of you on making it this far", said Snow.

"The finals will take place in a month. The same trick you've used in this match won't due in the finals. This time will give you a chance to prepare against your opponent and learn some new moves of your own", said Eiji.

"Each of you will drawl a piece of paper from the box", said Ryuu.

Each of the children took did as he told.

"Please start reading your numbers aloud one at a time", said Ryuu.

"One", said Dawn.

"Three", said Sterling.

"Five", said Ritan.

"Four", said Karasu.

"Six", said Snow ninja.

"Eight", said Max.

"Nine", said Saizo

"Seven", said Thorn.

"Ten", said Kuro.

"That means Hazel is two", said Ryuu.

"A reminder children don't waste this time. You'll be surprised how quickly it goes by", said Eiji.

"You may go", said Ryuu.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

The other candidates filed out of the arena. Mom hugged me tightly.

"You did wonderfully Saizo", she said.

When she pulled away it showed how tired she was.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked.

"Just tired sweetie. I'll be back to my normal self in a few days. Dad can you do me a favor?" asked Mom.

Grandpa nodded his head.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" asked Mom.

"Are you alright my child?" asked Grandpa.

"I'm fine there's no need to worry over me. I want to be near my daughter", said Mom.

"Hazel in the hospital", I said.

"She'll be fine", said Mom.

The two of them disappeared in cloud of sparking mist.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"You're mom will fine she's stronger than she looks", he said.

We walked out the arena and to he path home, I noticed that dad seem off. He was on edge for some reason and walked close to as he were afraid someone might attack us.

"Dad?"

I didn't get a response from him. I tugged on his sleeve.

"What is it, Saizo?" he asked.

"Is something wrong? I've never seen you this tense before", I said.

He sighed.

"Saizo, I'm fine. I'm the one who should be asking you that", said Dad.

Dad shoved me behind him. He threw several shuriken into the trees.

"There's no need to attack", said a voice hiding amongst the trees.

I didn't even sense a presence.

"I don't trust those who lurk in the shadows", said Dad.

"Fair enough", said the voice.

A man dressed in black with the exception of his yellow jacket walked from his hiding place in the trees. He had dark hair tied in a ponytail and goatee. He put out his cigarette. Dad refused to let me out from behind him.

"I am Shikamaru Nara advisor to the Hokage", he said.

"I am Kazuki keeper of the funds. But you already know that", said Dad.

The man nodded his head. The energy between the two of them was something I've never felt before. They were both ready to kill each other at moments notice. The both of them were only waiting for an excuse. Why are they acting this way toward each other? They hardly know each other yet they're willing to kill each other. We are allies with the Leaf.

"Your son showed no mercy to my student", said Shikamaru.

"It neither my son's or my fault that your student was the weaker opponent. She had an opportunity to yield and she was foolish enough not to take it", said Dad.

"He didn't have the right to say what he did about Asuma. I want him to apologize Kurenai and Miria for the lies he spoke", said Shikamaru.

It was like I wasn't even here. The only acknowledgement Dad made to me being here was making sure I stayed behind him. I didn't make myself known this seemed like a personal matter between the two jonin. I had no idea who this Asuma person was.

"My son spoke no lies. Your sensei was the weaker opponent in the battle between him and my father. And its your student's own fault that her mother cried. She ran her mouth. You should have taught her better", said Dad.

His voice was ice cold and held an edge of anger to it. The dangerous atmosphere broke, when Grandpa appeared.

"Kazuki, its time leave you can finish whatever this was later", said Grandpa.

"Yes, another time", said Dad.

Shikamaru disappeared. We walked in silence. I still couldn't believe the interaction. Never had I seen Dad act like that before.

"How are they?" asked Dad.

"Minori and Hazel are just fine. Both are just exhausted. They should be back home by tomorrow", said Grandpa.

"What about Mika?" I asked.

Both Grandpa and Dad smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"It isn't like that. I swear you two are just as bad a mom", I said.

"There's one difference though. Your mother pry any bit of information out of you that she wants", said Grandpa.

"Can you just answer the question?" I said.

"Your girlfriend will be fine. A few broken bones and an over exhaustion of chakra", said Grandpa.

"She not my girlfriend!" I growled.

Grandpa and even Dad gave quiet chuckle.

"I'll be leaving you", said Grandpa before disappearing in cloud of sparkling mist.

"Dad, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" I asked.

"Another time Saizo", he said.

If I asked anymore it would only annoy him. When he opened the door Kotaro and Rose came rushing to the door. They shot a million questions at me at once. I ignored them. I was tired and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Shower than I'll take a look at your wounds", said Dad.

I nodded my head. I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I washed away the blood and dirt that had built up over the days. When I was done I went into my room and put on a pair of sweat pants. I was so tempted to collapse in my comfy bed. Copper was sleeping at the end of it. I petted his head. Then went into the kitchen where dad was waiting for me. I took the seat in front of Dad. I tensed as his rough hand touched my back. I might not be talking, but I knew he was thinking.

"Dad?"

"These wound are nothing to be concerned about. I want you tell me exactly what caused them", he said.

"It must have happened while I was in Blood Canyon", I said.

Dad gave a deep sigh.

"Look at me Saizo", he said.

I turned to face him, but couldn't meet his gaze.

"I'm not blind Saizo. I know these injuries were caused by snake", said Dad.

"So what if they were caused by a snake. I don't see the big deal its not like I'm going to die from them", I said.

"The blood that runs through your veins prevents almost every snake from attacking you. This wouldn't have happened unless a snake sage sent an attack after you", said Dad.

"I wasn't their target", I said.

"Hazel", said Dad.

I nodded my head.

"You protected her", said Dad.

"Yes, you made me promise I always would. I would have done it anyway", I said.

"Saizo rest, but we are going to talk about this later", said Dad.

"I know",

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

When I woke, I saw Mom lying in the bed across from me. My whole body ached.

"Mom",

Her eyes instantly opened. The sleep seemed to her wonders. She sat on the side of bed.

"How are you feeling honey?" she asked.

"Sore",

"That's to be expected", said Mom.

"What are the matches ups?!" I asked.

"You'll be going against Dawn Oshiro in the first round", said Mom.

I frowned.

"I thought you we be happy about going against her", said Mom.

"I am but its just reminds me of Felix. How is he?" I asked.

Mom bit her bottom lip. That wasn't a good sign.

"I can take you to see", said Mom.

She pulled a wheelchair in front of my bed.

"Do I really have to use that?" I asked.

"He's in the ICU and that's on the other side of the hospital. I'm not at full strength yet. This it the best option for the both of us", said Mom.

I nodded my head. My wheeled me to ICU. He was in glass room. Wires were connected to him and there was a tube down his throat. His family surrounded him.

"Do want to go in?" asked Mom.

I nodded my head. She knocked quietly on the door. Nine glowing orange eyes peered at us, when the realized that we weren't a threat they returned to their normal color.

"Lady Minori",

They bowed their heads.

"Please there no need for the formalities. I hope he recover swiftly", said Mom.

"The doctors say he should be out in a few weeks", said Shinsetsu.

"That's good", I said.

"Will he still be able to fight again?" asked Mom.

"Thankfully yes", said Shinsetsu.

Felix's mom was close to his bed. Her long black hair was separated into braids. Four girls with ebony hair dressed in black surrounded the bed. They all wore glossy red lipstick. Each of them had similar features. Those must be his older sisters.

"You must be Hazel", she said.

I nodded my head.

"These are my daughters Valentine, Bliss, Mary, and Joy", she said.

These were all member of the Hidden Diamond interrogation squad and they have names like that. There was something unsettling about that.

"So you're the other sister", said Valentine.

"Other sister?" I asked.

"He thinks of you as a sister and Kuro as the older brother he never had", said Bliss.

"Lady Minori may I make a request of you", said Shinsetsu.

"You may", she said.

"Let me train your with daughter this month", said Shinsetsu.

"It's her choice to make not mine", said Mom.

"Yes", I said.

"But must leave her time to learn from me", said Mom.

"Of course my lady", said Shinsetsu.

The next morning we left for home. I couldn't help looking at Mom she seemed tense and overly edgy.

"What is it honey?" asked Mom.

"Why are you still dressed like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like a shinobi", I said.

She frowned.

"I change, when I get home", said Mom.

There was soft sadness to her voice. The rest of the day went smoothly. Mom changed into her normal clothes. She wore a light blue shirt, small yellow sweater, black pants, and a frilly white apron. Her hair was tied in a messy bun. Whatever she was cooking smelled great.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

Kakuzu and I settled to a peacefully in our bedroom. We brought the bottle of whine with us. I sipped at my glass of wine. This was one of the occasions, when Kakuzu joined me in drinking.

"Why did you change?" he asked before

"Our children seem to only think of me as their mom not as shinobi too", I said.

"That isn't what's bothering you", said Kakuzu.

"I need to speak with about I saw in Blood Canyon", I said.

Kakuzu gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm no going to like this am I", he said.

I nodded my head, but I have to tell.

"I discovered what Kabuto did with my egg", I said.

Kakuzu took a heavy swig from glass of wine finishing it off.

"What did he do with it?" asked Kakuzu.

"He turned it into some kind of clone. She looked almost exactly like me with the exception of her eyes. They were diamond and slit pupils. She had an encounter with our children", I said.

Kakuzu hands fisted. No, please not this fight again. He must have seen in it my expression. One his threads moved away a stray strand of hair that hid my face. It wound gently around my fingers.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Her name was Hope", I said.

"I haven't heard that name in years", said Kakuzu.

"Kabuto named her after me", I said.

Kakuzu's arms wrapped around me pulling into his lap. It's been too long, since he last held me like this. He kissed me on the forehead.

"I don't think she was after our children. She was using them as bait to drawl me out. Hope could have done much worse if she wanted to. She told me she wanted to meet her base. I think Kabuto was disappointed at how she turned out", I said.

"What make you think that?" asked Kakuzu.

"She told me herself", I said.

"You'll know they'll have question about her. How are we going to explain this to them?" asked Kakuzu.

I put my head in my hands

"They're so young", I said.

"Saizo and Hazel are all enough hear more of the truth", said Kakuzu.

"You still haven't told me", I said.

"What?" asked Kakuzu.

"How you know that girl?" I asked.

He left the bed. Kakuzu took a brush the desk and painted seal on. It was a muted seal. He placed in door and channeled his chakra into it. Now one would be able to hear what was said in this room no matter how close they were. Why does he just to use it now?

"How do you know her, Kakuzu?" I asked.

"What girl said in the arena wasn't untrue", he said.

"You killed her father", I said.

"Technically it was Hidan, but yes Asuma's blood is on my hands. I don't regret my actions", said Kakuzu.

He looked at me as if he expected me to be upset. Is that why he place the seal on the door?

"I'm not angry with you", I said as ran my hand down his back.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the death of a Leaf ninja doesn't concern me. That village has taken away far too much from the both of us", I said.

"Even if it leaves a child without a father?" asked Kakuzu.

"They did that to my children without a care. Why should I care if the same is done to their children?" I said.

"That's unlike you, Snow", said Kakuzu.

"And unlike you to feel guilty about such a thing", I said.

He took a breath. I gave him my glass of wine. He finished it off.

"Its Asuma student Shikamaru Nara might be a problem", said Kakuzu.

Shikamaru Nara the only ninja to successfully 'kill' Hidan. His actions also lead to me losing my husband and my children losing their father.

"How much of a problem is he?" I asked.

"Someone we have to keep an eye on. He's dangerous, Snow. The brat isn't like Naruto he's actually smart. He tried to talk with after Saizo's match", said Kakuzu.

"About what?" I asked.

"How Saizo needed to apologize for what he said during the match", said Kakuzu.

"That isn't going to happen", I said.

"Even if we wanted to he's too damn stubborn. Just like his mother", said Kakuzu.

I rolled my eyes. I rubbed my temples. I was on verge of the headache. Tomorrow night I would have to figure out how much to tell my children about Hope. I was brought out of my thought, when Kakuzu started kissing my neck. I moaned softly. What brought this on?

"Our children are safe for the time being. Let our minds off things", said Kakuzu.

He started trail down my body. I was heaven. It has been too long. Our lips met. His tongue traced my lip asking for permission to my mouth. I let it. Our tongues entangled. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

"Mistress",

I groaned, when I heard Doku's voice.

"This better be important!" growled Kakuzu in a low voice.

"A stranger from the Leaf is lurking in the shadows", said Doku.

"Who?" I asked.

"The advisor to the Hokage. I don't understand what he would doing here though", said Doku.

Kakuzu got up from bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to handle this", he said before leaving the house.

"Doku", I said.

"Yes, Mistress", said Doku.

"Keep an eye on him", I said.

She nodded her head before leaving.

"Don't do anything foolish my love", I said.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I didn't take long for me to find him. He was leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette. The look in his eyes was calm in cool.

"Naruto, was right you look almost exactly like him. It's unnatural", said Shikamaru.

"Boy, what do you want from me?" I asked.

"I'm no boy", he said.

I sighed. He sent a hateful glare in my direction.

"I'm not who you want me to be Shikamaru Nara. I might look like him, but I'm not him", I said.

"That's a lie", said Shikamaru.

I smirked.

"Let's make this hypothetical and what you say were true. What could you possibly do?" I asked.

He couldn't give answer.

"Brat I'll give you this you're clever. You're smart enough to know what powers I hold as Keeper of the Funds. You know the dangers of pursuing this theory", I said.

He nodded his head.

"There's nothing you can do. Now leave", I said.

"Do your children know their father's life is a lie?" asked Shikamaru.

"There's no weight on my shoulders. Now I suggest you leave before I come up with a threat of my own", I said.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"I'll bankrupt your village. It would take decades for it to get out of the red. Now leave my home", I said.

He left without a word. As he walked away the shadows seemed to surround him.

"Doku, you can come out of hiding now", I said.

She slithered down the tree onto the grass.

"You handled that well", said Doku.

"You say that as if you were expecting differently", I said.

"You have a tendency of losing your temper", said Doku.

I left and returned home. I shut the door silently behind me.

"Daddy?"

Rose was standing in front of me with her blanky in her arms.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I had to go pee, but then I heard the front door open and wanted to see who it was", said Rose.

I took her small hand and led her to the bathroom. I returned to my room. Snow hugged me tightly.

"Did it go well?" she asked.

"As well as it could go", I said.

We both got into bed and let sleep over take us. I woke late in the morning. Today was Sunday so no work.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

Hazel, Kotaro, Rose and I were the only ones awake. Hazel was on the couch reading a book. Kotaro was playing chess against himself and Rose was making origami birds.

"Should I wake them up?" asked Hazel as she peaked up from her book.

"No let them sleep. Your brother and father get their rest. They were both under a lot of stress to day", I said.

"What has dad stressed? I would hate for the old man to have a heart attack", said Hazel.

"Will Daddy have a heart attack?" asked Rose.

Tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm not going to have heart attack", said Kakuzu as he came out of our bedroom.

"Are you sure?" asked Rose.

"Yes, I'm sure. That was your sister's attempt at joke", said Kakuzu.

"Sheesh dad would it hurt you to have a bit more sense humor. It isn't like you only have one heart", said Hazel.

I handed him a plate with two blueberry pancakes. He gave me tired smile. I sighed he tossed and turned all night.

"I'm fine", said Kakuzu.

Saizo came trudging out of his room. He wave good morning and took a plate of pancakes before returning to his bedroom.

"Were you like that, when you were his age?" I asked.

"When I had the chance yes", said Kakuzu.

"Hey, mom what were you like, when you were our age?" asked Hazel.

Such an innocent question, but such a terrible answer. I can't tell her that her age Master was thinking of breeding me, so he could curse my children to the same fate.

"Oh sorry mom. I forgot", said Hazel.

"It's okay", I said.

My children make this innocent mistake constantly. They forget I wasn't raised like they were. I'm far from the average mom. I was brought out of my thought, when Hazel hugged me.

"I'm sorry mom", she said.

"I know honey, but it was only simple mistake", I said.

The day went by smoothly. When the little ones went to bed, Kakuzu and I settled in the living room with out two eldest children.

"I know you two met Hope in Blood Canyon. There's no point in trying to deny it", I said.

"Who was she?" asked Saizo.

"And why did she look exactly like you?" asked Hazel.

"Both of those question have complicate answer. I can only give you a fraction of the information you want", I said.

"Why?" they boy asked.

"For you own safety. You two don't know the length your mother and I have gone to keep you from danger", said Kakuzu.

"Tell us we are old enough to handle it", said Saizo.

"You aren't", I said.

The harshness in myself shocked me. I sighed and glanced at Kakuzu. He squeezed my hand giving me the comfort I needed at the moment.

"There will come a time when will tell you everything", I said.

"When will that be?" asked Hazel.

"Probably never", said Saizo.

"Saizo!" scolded Kakuzu.

"Sorry", he said.

"I understand being curious. I really do, but something are best kept hidden for the moment", I said.

I knew they didn't believe that, but this was for their own good. I don't think they are ready to hear the full extent of their parents' past. Especially mine. They have vague idea, but they don't the full story of what I suffered through.

"I'll as many of your questions as can", I said.

"Can you start off with the one we first asked?" said Hazel.

"To who she is she's a creation of a foe from my past. Why she looks like is a somewhat simpler question. Her creator took one of my eggs to use as the base for his experiment", I said.

From their expressions I knew my answer had left them with only more questions.

"Who is this creator?" asked Saizo.

"A bastard who hurt your mother", said Kakuzu.

"Will he hurt us?" asked Hazel.

If Kabuto even tries I will kill him. Or maybe Kakuzu and I would finish him off together. I shook my head. I'm giving more attention than I want.

"Mom?"

"Oh sorry. No he won't harm you if he values his life", I said.

"I can't believe he's alive. If he hurt you I thought dad would have killed him", said Saizo.

"Sadly I haven't gotten the chance. If I ever set eyes on the low life bastard again it will surely end in his death", said Kakuzu.

I kissed him gently on the cheek. He calmed some. Even after all this time he's still holds a grudge. I found that grudge very attractive. There's something nice about knowing someone would kill for you. Kakuzu has proven that already.

"Did she have any effect on you two?" I asked.

"She had an effect on Saizo's seal", said Hazel.

I went tense. She shouldn't have such an ability. My hands fisted this is risk. If she has the power to release the seal it could unleash power that could kill me children.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

Snow's body went rigid. Her hair had fallen in her face hiding the change in her eyes.

"My treasure",

"I have to go. We will continue this conversation at another time", said Snow before disappearing cloud of sparkling mist.

"Where did she go?" asked Hazel.

"I can honestly say I don't know", I said.

"How can you not know? You are married to her", said Saizo.

"And she gave birth to you shouldn't know", I said.

He put his hands over his ears.

"I didn't need to hear that", he muttered.

A few hours later Hazel got up from the couch.

"Night", she said before leaving.

Saizo was playing nervously with his fingers.

"What do you want to ask Saizo", I said.

"Is anything she said true?" he asked.

"I helped in her father's death. But every time a ninja leaves their home pose the risk of death. We were opponent. One of us would die and we both knew that", I said.

"I know that, but about you being traitor", said Saizo.

"Yes, I was one, but you have to understanding my reasoning for my actions. I risked my life on assassination mission to kill the first hokage. When I failed in my mission, my village rejected. My village was going to sentence me to death, but your actual grandfather lowered my sentence to life. I escaped and stole the forbidden jutsu of the village and murdered the four elder stealing their hearts to increase my own power", I said.

"That doesn't make any sense", said Saizo.

"At that time failure wasn't option especially in an s-ranked mission", I said.

I got up from the couch.

"You should go to bed", I said.

"Dad, why are you so willing to talk about your past?" asked Saizo.

"Even though I'm decades older than your mother. She has more of a past than I", I said.

"Goodnight", said Saizo.

"Goodnight son", I said.

I waited for Snow to return from wherever she went to. At two in the morning the door to our bedroom opened.

"I thought you would be asleep", Snow as she closed the door.

"I can't sleep, when you're gone", I said.

"Sorry I didn't know", said Snow.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Out", said Snow.

"Tell me. I'm not going to be upset", I said.

"I went to visit someone", said Snow.

"Vagueness doesn't suit you, Snow", I said.

"The White Snake Sage", she said.

I didn't want to pry further into it than that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Match Ups

Dawn vs. Hazel

Sterling vs. Karasu

Max vs. Thorn

Ritan vs. Snow ninja

Kuro vs. Saizo


	12. Strength

**Treasures of Time**

 **Chapter 12: Strength**

 **Sorry it's been so long since I last published. Thanks for reading. Pleas leave a review.**

 **Perspectives: Saizo, Snow, Mika, and Hazel**

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

I woke from a restless sleep. I rolled onto my side. The clock on the bedside table read six in the morning. I groaned, when Copper my giant cat pounced on my chest. I pushed him off. My body was still sore. Sensei gave us today off. So I had a good time chunk of time to rest. Copper swatted my face, when I tried pushing him off. I sat up and he jumped off of me. I dragged myself out of bed. I walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see I wasn't the only one up. Mom sat at the kitchen table. A large book was spread out on the table. She wore silver circular glasses. Her fingers went along the page as she read the small script.

"Mom?"

"Saizo, what are you doing up at this hour? Are you not feeling well?" asked Mom.

"I can't sleep", I said.

"I can tuck you in", said Mom.

"I'm thirteen, when are you going to stop treating me kid?" I asked.

"In time", she said.

"Is that time any time soon?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"You should enjoy be a kid. It's amazing how quickly it goes by", said Mom.

She walked over to me and touched her hand to my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making sure you don't have a fever", said Mom.

I pushed her hand away.

"Why has dad been acting so strangely lately?" I asked.

She sighed and brushed her finger nervously through her hair.

"Your father is under a lot of stress. He hasn't been sleeping well either", said Mom.

"I didn't know that", I said.

"Your father was born in a different generation where showing pain in any was considered a weakness. But what has you up Saizo. I know it isn't the cat", said Mom.

"This worried feeling in the pit of stomach. I don't know how to get rid of it", I said.

"You're worried about Mika", said Mom.

It was a prying question like the one dad and grandpa asked. This was a gentle statement. She wasn't prying at me. I nodded my head.

"How do I fix it?" I asked.

She gave me soft smile that made feel safe, even at this age.

"Whenever your father left for a mission I felt the same way. I got comfort from my friends and you and your sister. But what made it completely go away was, when your dad came home. You should go visit her at the hospital today", I said.

I yawned. I nodded my head.

"We both get some more rest before visiting anyone", said Mom.

"Why do you need rest?" I asked.

"I've been up half the night", said Mom.

"Why?" I asked.

"There a lot on my mind", she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She kissed me on the forehead.

"Get some rest", said Mom.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I walked into my bedroom. Kakuzu was still in bed. I joined. I snuggled close to him. His eyes opened. He ran his fingers lazily through my hair. I started purring. That stupid trait from my time with that monster hasn't gone away.

"About time you came to bed", said Kakuzu.

"I don't want to talk right now", I said.

He gave a small smile and pulled me close. His skin was cool. I kept my pressed against him to warm him. I listened to his hearts beating. My eyes closed, but sleep refused to come. I lay there with him. My fingers traced along the stitches on his shoulder. His thread wrapped playfully around my fingers.

"Snow, we're suppose to sleeping. We don't have much time before our children wake", said Kakuzu.

"Sorry Kakuzu there's a lot on my mind", I said.

He sat up.

"Tell me", said Kakuzu.

"Hope, the one who attacked Hazel and Saizo. She was able to affect Saizo's seal. I should be the only one with that ability. I need to figure out just how a like her and I are", I said.

"You need to relax. You've been over working yourself", said Kakuzu.

"I can't", I said.

"Maybe I can get your mind off it", said Kakuzu in a deep seductive voice.

He kissed down my neck. His thread ripped through the front of my shirt. I smirked. I fell back into our bed. Our lips met in a kiss. His tongue pushed into my mouth. My fingers tangled in his hair. Soon my hands traveled down his muscular back. My fingers played with the seams of stitches along his threads slid beneath my bra and unclipped it. He kissed my breasts. His weight rested between my legs. He kissed down my stomach. My breath hitched, when he kissed my inner thighs. I gasped as I felt his tongue against my most sensitive of areas.

"Ka-Kakuzu", I panted.

He kissed back up my stomach and our lips met briefly. I gasped as he slowly pushed into me. We both needed a moment to catch our breath. I can't remember the last time we were together like this. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I moaned as he started slowly thrusting forward.

"Shh, my treasure. If we aren't careful we might wake them up", said Kakuzu in a hushed voice.

We didn't last long. It had been a long time since we were last together like this. Kakuzu watch me as I walked into the bathroom. After all these years he still looks at me in the same way. I showered and made breakfast for the kids. They woke at their own times.

"You look better mom", said Saizo.

"I feel a lot better", I said before kissing Kakuzu on the cheek.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

I went outside. Dad sat on the porch swing. This was part of his routine. Every day no matter what the weather he would come out here and drink a cup of coffee.

"Dad?"

"Yes",

"Why do you always come out here?" I asked.

"It's peaceful. Something lacking in my life before meeting your mother. What do you really want to ask me. There isn't anything you've gone through that haven't go through myself", said Dad.

"Umm, what do you bring a girl when she's in the hospital?" I asked.

He smirked.

"I can't say I ever got anything for your mother while she was in the hospital. I never left her side. But a long time ago I did have a female teammate. I got her flowers and her favorite candy", said Dad.

"Does mom know about this partner?" I asked.

"It was like that besides I was engaged at that time", said Dad.

"You were engaged? Mom wasn't even born then", I said.

That earned me a glared. He didn't like us mentioning the massive age gap between him and mom.

"Yes, I was married before your mother. It didn't end well and no you don't have any half siblings. Now can we get back to your dilemma?" asked Dad.

"Come on dad. You just can't leave it like that",

"Yes, I can", he said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Bishop started whining.

"Here you stupid mutt", said Dad as he threw Bishop the cookie on his plate.

He looked at me.

"Don't you have a girl to visit?" said Dad.

My face turned red.

"She's not my girlfriend", I said.

"Did I say she was your girlfriend? With blush I'm starting to think she's actually your girlfriend", said Dad.

He was smirking. The old fart is enjoying this. His face grew somewhat more serious.

"There's no rush in finding someone. You'e lucky", said Dad.

"Lucky?"

"When I was your age my parents were already pressuring me to find a wife", said Dad.

"Why?" I asked.

"The sooner a couple married the sooner they'd children that would be trained to be a shinobi. Times have changed greatly since I was your age", said Dad.

I resisted the urge to comment.

"Mom says you've been under a lot of stress lately-

He gave a quiet chuckle.

"No more stress than I have before. Your mom shouldn't have told you that", said Dad.

"Is Mom okay?" I asked.

Dad tensed.

"Even after spending sixteen years together sometimes that woman can be a mystery to me", said Dad.

He shook his head.

"Go visit your friend", said Daid.

"Saizo, I'm coming with you. I have to check up on Felix", said Hazel as she rushed out the door.

Dad waved us goodbye.

"We have to stop by the flower shop and the candy store", I said.

The flower shop was closest. I looked through the flowers. I had no clue what to get her. I should have asked Mom about this not Dad.

"How long are you going to take?" asked Hazel.

"I don't know what to get her", I said.

Hazel smiled at me. It freaked me out much hers resembled Mom's. She picked out a flower for me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A daffodil", said Hazel.

We paid for our flower. Then we went to the candy store. We picked up some candy. Hazel played nervously with the box of rice candy she'd gotten for Felix.

"Hazel, you alright?" I asked.

"I don't know why I even got him these. He can't even eat them", said Hazel.

"How is the hyperactive ball of energy?" I asked.

"He's in the ICU", said Hazel.

"That bad huh", I said.

She nodded her head.

"Aren't you going against his cousin in the finals?" I said.

"I am. I'm actually training with his father in preparation", said Hazel.

"You mean the creepy guy with the eye patch", I said.

"That's the one", said Hazel.

We made it to the hospital and went our separate ways.

* * *

 **Mika's Perspective**

I lay in my bed staring at out the window. Grandpa was asleep in the chair near my bed. His snores were the only sound that filled the room. Father didn't even visit. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", I said.

I smiled, when I saw Saizo. He had flowers and candy. Saizo placed them on the table near my bed.

"How did you know daffodils were my favorite?" I asked.

"I didn't my sister. Hazel picked them out", said Saizo.

Of course Hazel did. Knowing him he would spend hours in flower shop if Hazel hadn't help him along. He paced around the room once before sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Saizo as he looked at my grandpa.

"No, he's out. You could yell on the top of your lung and he wouldn't wake up", I said.

He sat on the side of my bed. Saizo seemed uncomfortable.

"When are you going to be out of here?" asked Saizo.

"Tomorrow, but can't start intensive training for another week", I said.

"That fight was amazing Mika. We didn't know you could do something like that", said Saizo.

"Can you open the window for me Saizo?" I asked.

He nodded his head. Three, two, one. Sterling came flying through the window. In his hand were flowers that were stolen from the pots from the front of the hospital. He put them on the table near Saizo's flowers.

"Is he alive?" asked Sterling as he poked Grandpa's face.

He gave a loud snore.

"Yes",

"Let's get training already", said Sterling.

"I already told you I'm not training with you. I want to enjoy my day off", said Saizo.

"Who are you guys going against?" I asked.

"I'm going against Kuro. Ass hat is going against Karasu", said Saizo.

"Those are bound to be interesting matches. How did you do in the prelims? It's obvious you won, but I want to know the details. I heard you nearly killed Mirai. Some of the nurses said she might not be able to walk again. Let alone be a ninja", I said.

"Serves her right for talking shit about my family", said Saizo.

"You don't want to know. All I can say is the bitch deserved it", said Sterling.

Sterling jumped out the window.

"Mika, you should keep your hair short. It that way it looks nice", said Saizo.

There was a light blush across his cheeks.

"Thanks", I said.

He left. Grandpa started laughing.

"You've been awake this whole time haven't you", I said.

He nodded his head.

"That boy is going to make you a fine husband one day", said Grandpa.

My face went red.

"Don't joke like that", I said.

"I wasn't joking my dear", said Grandpa.

Outside I saw Sensei Hugo pacing nervously in the hallway. I got out of bed. Grandpa had already fallen back asleep.

"Sensei?"

When he turned to face me, tears and snot were streaking down his face.

"It's Bruce!" he shouted before locking me in a painful hug.

"Please let go you're hurting me", I gasped.

"Sorry", said Hugo as he wiped away his tears.

"How is he?" I asked.

"They say he might never be able to a ninja again", cried Hugo.

I found Bruce's room. I hardly knew him, but for some reason I felt the urge to stay by him. His arm was wrapped in cast. Pins stuck out of his leg. Pain was written in his expression.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you", I said.

"How is he?" asked a man.

He wore a hood and maroon markings covered his face. From his headband I knew he was one of the Sand jonin.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kankuro, my student was the one who did this", said Kankuro.

"Why have you come to visit?" I asked.

"I already told you, kid", he said.

Oh, his condition.

"His sensei told me he won't ever be able to a ninja again", I said.

I was shocked, when I heard Kankuro laughed.

"I don't see anything funny about this!" I said.

"I've met people like him. If being a shinobi is his dream nothing will stop him from following it", said Kankuro before leaving.

Eventually the sand jonin left. I made myself comfortable in a chair near his bed. He was a fellow Diamond ninja this was the least I could do for him. He rooted for me like I was his teammate during the prelims. I took his hand.

"Please wake up soon", I said.

The door opened. I turned and saw Saizo's cousin Hana. She was bruised up but otherwise okay.

"You no he would be in heaven right now if he knew you were holding his hand", she said.

My face turned pink.

"I don't know why he has such a thing for me", I said.

"He saw you as someone who was like him", said Hana.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Someone that would never give no matter how difficult things became", said Hana.

"I never knew that", I said.

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

I knocked on the door. Felix's mother gestured for me to come in. I placed the rice candy with the other boxes.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Getting better. Doctors say he'll wake up in a few days. He'll be so happy to see all the candy he's gotten. All my children seem to have a sweet tooth", she said.

The door to the room opened. There stood Shinsetsu. He looked tired. I guess worrying about child nonstop is tiring. He looked over me with that one piercing orange eye.

"Are you ready?" asked Shinsetsu.

"Ready?" I asked.

"For your training dear. Just a warning child I won't be merciful", said Shinsetsu.

What have I gotten myself into? I looked a Felix. He's one the sweetest people I've ever met. He shouldn't be in this condition.

"Yes",

"No hesitation. Not even your trainees respond that quickly", said Felix's mom.

"You're right Jin. Hazel have you ever consider a job in interrogation?" asked Shinsetsu.

"No, not really", I said.

"Tell me if you ever do. Now shall we start training? I've already informed your Sensei that I will take cover your training for this month", said Shinsetsu.

"Okay, when do we start?" I asked.

"Today", he said.

I walked out of the hospital. Sterling and Saizo were fight. They paused, when they saw me walking with Shinsetsu. I waved to them.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

We watched as Shinsetsu walked off with my sister.

"Why are those two together?" asked Sterling.

"He's taking over her training for the month", I said.

"I wonder what wonderfully horrible things he will teach her", said Sterling.

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"No", said Sterling.

I went running toward the house. Maybe I could train with dad. When I reached the house, I saw dad was sitting on the porch with his dog, Bishop.

"Shouldn't you being working?" I asked.

"One of my few days off. If anything urgent comes up my assistant will get me", said Dad.

"Can you train with me?" I asked.

"I thought you wouldn't want to train, but this is a welcomed surprise. But I don't think I'm the right person for the job", said Dad.

"What why not?" I asked.

"You should ask your Mom", he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you think your Mom only stays at home and cooks all day?" asked Dad.

"Pretty much", I said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's one of the Guardian for a reason", said Dad.

"I thought it was because she married Eiji", I said.

He smacked me on the back of the head.

"What the hell?!" I growled.

"Don't speak about your mother like that. She's stronger than you can ever know. Come on I want to show you something", said Dad.

"What?" I asked.

"Get up and you'll find out", said Dad.

I followed him for to an old village. It looked vaguely familiar.

"Have I been here before?" I asked.

"Awhile back when you were younger you and your sister were kidnapped. They took you here. Now no one lives here", said Dad.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

Two powerful chakras hit me at once. Dad smirked at me. No, this couldn't be Mom. We stopped at a quarry. Mom and Eiji were standing there. Their chakra was strong it was making the ground beneath them crack. They were attacking each other at full force.

"Why are they doing this?" I asked.

"It's a stress reliever", said Dad.

"Aren't you worried that she'll get hurt?" I asked.

"I trust she can handle herself", said Dad.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

We were both panting. Sweat was dripping down my skin, but I felt wonderful. After being copped up in the house for day this was a nice change of pace.

"Enough for today?" I asked.

"Normally you have more fight in you than that. Maybe you're getting out of shape", teased Eiji.

"My husband hasn't had any complaints", I said.

He groaned.

"At your age you should know better than to comment on a woman's body. Especially, when that woman is taken", I said.

"You remember I was once your husband right", said Eiji.

I rolled my eyes.

"We have company", said Eiji.

Company? I looked up. There was Kakuzu and Saizo. What they are doing here? Only one way to find out. I climbed up the wall.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Saizo wanted to ask you something", said Kakuzu as pushed our son closer to me.

"What is it, honey? Do need advice on that girl you have a crush on?" I asked.

His face went red. I couldn't help laughing.

"I want to train with you. Is this alright?" asked Saizo.

"I would love to. We'll start tomorrow", I said.

"Why not today? Hazel started today", said Saizo.

I smiled.

"I'm going to train you so hard tomorrow that you'll regret saying those words sweetie", I said.

He swallowed.

"How about ramen tonight?" I asked.

I was happy all my children were at the table. Hazel looked exhausted. It was helping that her younger brother Kotaro was poking her. He didn't seem to notice that.

"Saizo you should go to bed early tonight", I said.

Once he finished his ramen, he went to his room. The children eventually settled in for the night. Something sent my nerves on end. I showered hoping it would take the edge off, but it didn't. Kakuzu was working in our bed. Papers were spread out the blankets. His attention was focused on his ledger.

"Snow, what wrong? I'm not even looking at you and I know something is wrong", said Kakuzu.

"My nerves on edge. I want to go check something out", I said.

He closed his ledger and focused all his attention on me.

"Snow tell me how long you've felt like this", said Kakuzu.

"Since I met Hope", I said.

Kakuzu gave annoyed sigh. I took a seat next to him. He wasn't expecting this. Kakuzu probably thinking tonight would be a peaceful sleep with his wife.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't know", I said.

"Snow, how long have we be together?" asked Kakuzu.

"Sixteen years", I said.

Have we really been together that long? It all went by so quickly. I've enjoyed all the time I spent with him. It felt like only yesterday Saizo and Hazel were babies.

"After all time why do feel this urge to keep secrets from me?" asked Kakuzu.

I could see the pain in his eyes.

"This feeling has something to do with the snake sages. Kabuto is one of them. I'm worried that he might threaten my contract with you. Losing you again is my worst fear", I said.

Sapphires and emeralds streamed down my eyes.

"Snow",

Kakuzu pulled me close.

"Don't cry", he said as he pulled me close.

"I have to go", I said.

"I know I can't stop you from going, but at leas take someone with you", pleaded Kakuzu.

"She's not going alone", said Dad as he came in through the window.

"Take care of her Manzo", said Kakuzu.

"I always do", said Dad.

We left.

"Where are going exactly?" asked Dad.

"Ryuchi Cave", I said.


	13. Learning

**Treasures of Time  
Chapter 13: Learning**

 **I'm sorry for being late with this update. I've been working on another profile and got a bit carried away. I'm also trying to figure out what Akatsuki member to write about next. If you have any suggestions for who I should write about next send me private message. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading.**

 **Perspectives: Kakuzu, Saizo, Snow, Manzo, Hantia, and Hazel**

* * *

 **Kakuzu Perspective**

I woke in the earliest hours of the morning. I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom. I turned to my side and saw Snow's half of the bed was empty. Please, be careful my treasure. I can't raise four children on my own. Kabuto may not be able to kill you my beloved, but he can make you suffer. At least I had the comfort of knowing Manzo with her. He would protect her with ever fiber of his being. Bishop jumped on my bed and stared at me. My bed creaked.

"If you break my bed, mutt. I'll sell you for the highest price I can get", I growled.

He licked my face. I pushed his muzzle away from the face. I wasn't in the mood for dealing with my dog. Bishop whined.

"She'll be fine", I said.

He turned his head to the side.

"Go away" I said a pushed him from bed.

Bishop growled at me before pulling the blankets from the bed. I glared at my clock and then my bothersome dog. I stared out my window. The sun wasn't even up yet. I made coffee. I went out side and sat on the porch. My dog rested at my feet. Copper my son's cat decided to join me to. To this day I don't know why the two to of them like me. I sighed. Snow wouldn't leave my mind. Copper hissed as an orange and black striped snake slithered onto my deck. I groaned. Why couldn't she send Pearl instead? I cringed as Dart slithered up leg.

"My lady want to me to send you a message", said Dart.

I waited for the snake to talk. He stared at me with dumb expression.

"Spit out before I let the cat eat you", I said.

Copper licked his lips.

"You wouldn't do that", said Dart.

"Don't push me", I growled.

"The mission will take longer than expected. Please, take care of Saizo's training for a few days", said Dart.

"Tell her to come back soon", I said.

He nodded his head.

"She's a powerful shinobi. She can handle herself", said Dart before slithering off.

I should have more confidence in her. I trained her myself. The first student I've ever had. She's proven herself to me over and over again. But I can't help being worried for her. I love her more than life it self.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

Dad woke me up at 7:30 in the morning. I thought Mom would wake me up in the earliest hours of the morning.

"Come on boy it time to wake up", said Dad.

I pulled the blankets over my head.

"Go away dad", I groaned.

"I'm not in the mood for this", said Dad.

Even with the blankets over my head, I knew he was glaring at me. His threads wrapped around my ankle and yanked me out of bed. I landed to floor with a thud.

"What the hell dad?!"

He stood in my doorframe staring at me as if nothing happened.

"You know I'm capable of getting out of bed on my own", I grumbled.

"This was faster", said Dad.

"That doesn't mean you should do it", I said.

Dad rolled his eyes at me. Something put him in an extremely bad mood. I judging from his general mood I would put it at five or six in rate of agitation. I went into the kitchen. Rose and Kotaro were already eating breakfast.

"Daddy, pieces of shell in my egg", whined Kotaro.

"Eat around them", said Dad.

Kotaro stuck his tongue out at him. Dad signed. I knew that. It meant why did mom leave him alone with us sigh.

"Where's Hazel?" I asked.

Without even looking her room I knew she wasn't here. I guess it could be called a twin bond. It wasn't anything extremely special. I could sense, when she was near or not or if she were hurt.

"Training", said Dad.

"What about mom?" I asked.

Dad tensed. His eyes left his ledger. He stared out the window. That couldn't mean anything good.

"Dad?"

"She's on a mission", said Dad.

"MOM IS ON MISSION!" I yelled.

"Yes, and I wish you wouldn't yell. Why is it so shocking?" asked Dad.

"Isn't she bit old of that?" I asked.

"I'm more than a few decades older than your mother and I'm still capable of completing high ranked missions. Besides your mother is a guardian she's more than capable of handling herself", said Dad.

"Than why do you look so nervous?" I asked.

"I'm not", said Dad.

"You're lying", I said.

"I'm not lying!" growled Dad before slamming his ledger down on kitchen.

Both Kotaro and Rose jolted. Dad grabbed me by the ear forcing me to follow him outside.

"Ow, dad let go!" I growled.

"You are making your siblings nervous", said Dad.

"You are the one doing that", I said.

I sat down on the porch swing. He took the empty seat beside me. The stress my dad was in was obvious to me. Since we were both so alike, I could read him well. Not as well as my mom did, but almost.

"Dad, I'm not six years old. Tell me what's going on", I said.

He looked at me. I know he was analyzing me. Assessing the risk of telling me or not. He sighed.

"You are growing up Saizo there's no denying that. Your mother is on high ranked mission. It could become catastrophic if it goes wrong", said Dad.

"How wrong could it go?" I asked.

"She will come back", said Dad in a quiet voice.

I glared at him. I want a real answer.

"I thought guardians didn't do missions. And if they do it normally if something has gone wrong. How wrong has it gone?" I asked.

"Something from the past has come up", said Dad.

"How far in the past?" I asked.

He gave me a careful look over, but decided not to give me an answer. He went back into the house.

"Where's grandpa?" I asked.

"Where do you think?" asked Dad.

"Uh, don't answer a question with a question", I said.

"Leave it alone, Saizo", said Dad.

"He's with mom isn't he", I said.

That made me nervous. Mom wouldn't take help unless she absolutely had to. She would only do that if she had to.

"Time to go", said Dad.

"Where?" I asked.

"To drop off Kotaro and Rose", said Dad.

"What about my training?" I asked.

"I'll be taking over your training until your mother returns", said Dad.

I followed dad to the academy. Kotaro and Rose practically ran inside. I followed Dad. I didn't pay much attention to where we were going. When we stopped, we were in front of the funds building. I groaned.

"You said we were training", I said.

"This is training you in patience", said Dad.

I glared at him. I didn't want to spend my day trap in a building that smelled like coffee and old paper.

"Or you're just going to use me to do your grunt work", I said.

"That's a bonus", said Dad with a smirk.

He sat me down at his desk and place a stack of paper in front of me.

"You know there are rules against child labor right", I said.

"I remember when the laws were first put in place. The prices of everything went up. Besides you aren't a child you are teenager", said Dad.

Mom, come back soon.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

"We are here", I said.

"Where's here?" asked Dad.

We stood in front a dying forest. Its trees were black twisted and lacked the green life leaves. The ground was heavily rooted. The only sign of life were the red pomegranates hanging from their branches. A mysterious fog hung low on the ground. To most who approach it brings a feeling of uneasiness.

"This Reaper's Forest. Some of the trees here are older than you, Dad", I said.

I felt my body change in reaction to forest. I ran my tongue over my fangs.

"This is as far as you can go", I said.

"Snow, you can't expect me to let you go alone", said Dad.

I walked toward the forest. Dad grabbed my arm. I saw how nervous he was and I couldn't blame him. I don't know what to expect inside.

"I can handle myself", I said.

"Snow, please for my sake be careful", said Dad.

"I will be. But the only people who can enter this forest without fearing they won't return are those destined to be a snakes, those who have mastered it, and rare few that have the blood of the snake running through their veins", I said..

"I have you to guide me", said Dad.

"I can't risk harm coming to you", I said.

"It's not like anything in that forest can kill me", said Dad.

"Please, it would be considered disrespectful if I brought you without permission", I said.

"Fine", said Dad.

I stepped into the forest without fear. I found my way to Ryuchi Cave. I held no fear of this place. I entered the cool cave. Snakes slithered out from the crevasse. They tried coil around my legs. I hissed. They scattered. I made it to the White Snake Sage's Throne room.

His long white body was coiled around the room. Golden rings along his body glittered. He'd grown, since I last saw him. His eyes were closed. I shouldn't wake him. I don't want to deal with a pissed off snake. I took a seat at the foot of his throne. I zoned out for a few hours. I shuttered, when I felt his tongue flick against my neck.

"I wasn't expecting my favorite student's return", he said.

"I never thought great White Snake Sage would play favorites",

I tensed at that voice.

"Kabuto Yakushi",

"In the flesh", he said.

I turned to see him. His appearance changed. His gray hair was tied in a low ponytail. His skin was white and around his were purple marking. Kabuto's jaw seemed more square.

"We need to talk", I said.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the garden were the snakes sunbathed. I found the large cherry tree that first started my training as snake sage. Kabuto kept at wary distance.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already", I said.

He took a seat next to me in the soft moss. I almost forgot how wonderful the sunlight felt here. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel. I knew better than to keep my eyes closed for long. I eased my vest off my shoulders and then I took off my shoes. I dug my toes into the soft moss. He was staring at me.

"You truly are the most beautiful woman I've ever set eyes on", said Kabuto.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me", I said.

"I was only stating the truth", said Kabuto.

After all this time I hoped he would move on. Why couldn't find a nice girl and start a family of his own? He would make good boyfriend. Kabuto proved that to me. Hell, he could make himself the perfect girlfriend if he wanted to.

"We are getting old, Kabuto", I said.

"Says the immortal woman", he said.

I sighed.

"You don't know how much I wish that weren't true. I will out live my children. No parent should suffer that", I said.

"I would love to take your place", said Kabuto.

"No, you wouldn't want this curse", I said.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm tired. Kabuto, you deserve a family of your own too. Find someone to make you happy. That isn't me. Don't you want something like that? A family will change your life for the better", I said.

He huffed. My words seemed unable to reach him in the state he was in.

"I'm tried. You've met Hope. She's flawed in design", said Kabuto.

"Do you speak to her like that?" I asked.

"I see no point in hiding my dislike of her. She's a failed experiment nothing like the original", said Kabuto.

"She just needs love. Hope, can't be more the six years old. She needs be taught love and respect. Give her time and she will come around", I said.

I laid down and stared up into the leaves of the tree. Kabuto did the same.

"I've missed you", he said.

"Move on Kabuto", I said.

"I refuse to do that", said Kabuto.

"I'm married and have five children there are other things on my mind besides whatever is between us", I said.

"I'll leave you be for now", said Kabuto.

"Tell your creation to stay the hell away from my babies. Or I might do something drastic", I said.

"I don't control what she does", said Kabuto.

"Control her or I will and I won't be as gentle", I said.

He snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"That's harsh coming from the woman who wants me to be kind to my experiment", said Kabuto.

"She's not mine. I have no reason to be kind", I said.

"Why don't you consider Hope to be yours? You raised that monster Orochimaru put in you", said Kabuto.

My hands fisted. Hantia is my first-born. Her birth and conception were far from normal, but she's still my child. My hands fisted.

"Careful, Kabuto mentioning my family could mean your death", I warned.

"I would have thought you wanted to know every aspect about your family. Like why Hope has such and effect on the seal you placed on your son. Why would you do such a cruel acting? Hiding that boy from his power will only cause him pain", said Kabuto.

I lost my temper. I struck him. My fist made impact with his scaly skin. He slammed into a near by tree. A piece of lumber was in his place. It might have only be a substitution, but that felt so good.

"I thought you didn't want to fight", mocked Kabuto from the tree.

"I warned you not mention my family", I said.

"What kind of mother are you? Don't you want to know of the threat to you precious children?" asked Kabuto.

I took a deep breath. I regained some of my composer. This isn't the way to approach this situation.

"Please come down here", I said.

He looked over me with a careful eye. Being polite and proper with him is the only way I can get through to him.

"Tell me please", I pleaded.

I hated begging, but I was doing this for the sake of my children. I need to know why Hope had effect on my children.

"The answer is simple. She's you with a few unwanted. And she has a horrible jealousy streak", said Kabuto.

"I kill her if she threaten my children again", I said.

"Go a head. You be doing me a favor. All I ask is you give me her body, so I correct my mistakes. I'll make you a deal, Snow", said Kabuto.

"I rather not make a deal with the devil", I said.

"Is that what I am to you?" asked Kabuto.

"There was a time I considered you as my friend. But that all changed, when you tried force yourself on me", I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to hear the deal or not?" asked Kabuto.

"Fine, what's your deal?" I asked.

"You kill Hope and I will leave your children and village alone. Oh, and I want her body intact", said Kabuto.

"I will do your dirty work, but if you go back on your word I'll come after you", I said.

"Agreed", said Kabuto.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Some in these woods. You are more than capable of tracking her down yourself. I don't want to ruin your fun", said Kabuto.

I left the cave. I can't believe I'm doing this, but like any mother I'll do anything for my children even if means doing a favor that bastard. It was difficult tracking her scent. Since our scents were the same. But I finally found her. She sat in large black tree.

"So he sent you after me", said Hope.

"Shall we get started", I said.

She smiled.

* * *

 **Manzo's Perspective**

I paced outside of the forest. What is taking her so long it has been three hours, since she went in. Part of me was tempted to go in against my daughter's wishes, but I have to trust her.

"Snow",

I sighed and took seat on one of the giant roots. I took the cigarette from the pack I kept in my vest pocket. I took a deep breath. I exhaled smoke. Her mother would kill me if she knew I let Snow become a ninja. Miera kill me if she ever discovered how much of a failure I've been to our child.

"Dad",

It was quiet weak call. My eyes widen, when I saw my daughter. She was leaning heavily against tree. Blood dripped from the corners of her mouth. She collapsed. When she did, I saw her back was torn to shreds. I ripped away the little cloth that covered her skin. When I touched my hands to her torn skin she hissed and writhed in pain. I tried healing her with my chakra, but her body rejected my healing. A golden yellow liquid leaked from her wounds. When my fingers touched it, the substance burned my skin.

"What is this?"

"Snake", whispered Snow weakly.

Snakes can't harm her, but a fellow snake sage could. Kabuto instantly came to mind. That monster harmed my baby. I will kill him. I shook my head. That will have to wait. My child comes first.

"What happened?" I asked.

She gave me no answer. My hands went to the bag. I wrapped her injuries the best I could. I didn't want to suture her wounds. That foul golden liquid was toxic. It would best to rid her body of it as soon as possible. I have to get her back home. She cried out in pain as I lifted her.

"I'm sorry baby girl", I said.

I held my child close as I ran. What happen to her in that forest is a mystery to me. Why couldn't you just let me go with you, Snow?

"I'll get you to hospital soon", I said.

Her eyes went wide.

"No hospital!" she growled.

"Then where?" I asked.

"Hantia", whispered Snow before her eyes closed.

Hantia? How will that girl be able to help her? I sighed. I have to trust her. Hantia might be the only one who has the cure for the suffering my child is in.

* * *

 **Hantia's Perspective**

I sat at the kitchen table with my wife, Mari. There was a plate of food in front of me, but I just couldn't stomach the idea of eating right now. Something was very wrong and I didn't know what. I lifted my tea and notice the cup was shaking in my hands.

"Hantia?"

Mari looked at me with those mismatched eyes of her. I knew she could tell something was bothering me.

"Talk to me", said Mari.

"I'm worried", I said.

"About Snow", said Mari.

I nodded my head. She didn't tell me about her mission for a reason. I tried prying information out of Kakuzu, but had little success. From his agitation I gained that he was worried too. Snow is his heart. Mari took my hand.

"She far stronger than we could ever know", she said.

"Something just doesn't feel right", I said.

Her fingers tapped nervously against the table. My family is safe. Saizo, Hazel, Rose, and Kotaro are safe. They were safely tucked under the protection of their father. I'm not the biggest fan of Kakuzu, but he was a protective father and loving husband.

I jumped from my chair, when the front door house slammed open. Grandfather stood with my mother in his arms. The smell of blood stained the both of them. My heart was racing. I was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Put her in the upstairs bedroom", said Mari.

Grandfather rushed up to the upstairs bedroom with mom in his arms. I was shivering.

"HANTIA SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Mari.

Her voice was only a background noise to me. I didn't truly snap out of it until she slapped me across the face. I rubbed my cheek.

"Can you help her?" asked Mari.

"I won't know until I see her, but I'm not a healer. Grandfather is one of the best healer's in Hidden Diamond history. If he couldn't do anything for her I'm not sure if I would be of much help", I said.

"She wouldn't have told me to come to you if she didn't believe you could heal her. Please help my child", said Grandfather.

"I'll try", I said.

I walked to the bedroom. Mom was laying on her stomach. The bandages that wrapped her abdomen were stained red with hints of amber gold color. I know what this is. My mind flashed back to the moment where I saw it.

 **Hantia's Flashback**

 _I lay weakly on the cool stone floor Ryuchi cave. Fever clouded my vision. Blood trickled thickly down my back. Breathing was extremely difficult. If it weren't for my immortality I would be dead. Now I wished for my death. This pain wasn't worth this. I shook my head. I looked at the photos of my family. I have to stay alive for their sake._

 _Mamba kept me close company and made sure no one came near. I heard footsteps coming in my direction. My whole body tensed. I swallowed. Tears of diamond and emerald fell from my eyes._

" _Hantia",_

 _I know that voice. I was too weak to respond. She found me. Mom touched my shoulder. I shuttered. Her fingers traced carefully over my harmed skin. A diamond kunai formed in her hand. She ripped the sleeve of her shirt off._

" _Bite down on this", said Mom._

 _I took the cloth in mouth._

" _This will hurt like hell", said Mom._

 _She bit into my neck. My fingers dug into the dirt. This hurt like hell. She pulled away from me._

" _Orochimaru", she growled._

 _She took a deep breath._

" _I can only explain this once. This will be your first death. Everything be cold and terrifying, but try to focus on my voice and the ones you love", said Mom._

 _She summoned Doku. The snake reopened all of my wounds. Doku slit my throat everything went dark. When I woke up, I was staring up at canopy of large green leaves. The sunlight stung at my eyes. I slowly sat up._

" _Don't move too much. You're still very weak Hantia", said Mom._

" _What happened?" I asked._

" _Technically, you died", said Mom._

" _That explains the cold", I said._

 _My whole body ached. I felt drained._

" _I feel like shit", I groaned._

" _You look like it too", said Mom._

 _I smirked._

" _Tell me what happened", said Mom._

" _I had an unwanted encounter with my father", I said as I rubbed my neck._

" _How could he get in here? His body isn't stable enough to enter", said Mom._

" _I was outside", I said._

" _I warned you to stay here until I came to get you", said Mom._

" _You knew this would happen", I said._

 _She nodded her head._

" _You're the only one of my children who isn't under the constant protection of the village. That's why your father targeted you. The others are too young to be any use of him", said Mom._

" _What did you do to me? I feel drained", I said._

" _Of course you do. I drained you of all your blood. That was the only way to save your from the effects of his venom", said Mom._

I snapped out of it. I rushed up stairs.

"I know what to do", I said.

"What do you need?" asked Grandfather.

"Blood thinners, epinephrine, a syringe, type b blood, a scalpel, and most importantly Kakuzu. We need him. The only way this doesn't pose a risk to her is if we have someone who isn't blood related. Kakuzu is the only one we can trust", I said.

"I'll get the drugs and blood", said Grandfather.

"I actually think it's best if you got Kakuzu. He'll be less likely to have a bad reaction to you", I said.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

Late at night there was a quiet tapping on my window. It was Manzo. I rushed out of bedroom. I quietly shut the front door of my house.

"How bad is she?" I asked.

"Bad enough that we can't risk touching her", said Manzo.

Snow what have you gotten yourself into? We went running toward Mari's house. As we ran my hearts were racing. Mari was waiting for us.

"Take me to her", I said.

I followed the up stairs. Snow was laying naked and unconscious in a tub of hot water. She was a sickly pale. One of her immortality markings was fading. What relative would do this to her? All the enemy family had become allies and adored her. Was there some fraction of the family left that wasn't taken care of?

"How do we help her?" I asked.

"We need to drain of all her blood. You're the only one who can do this", said Manzo.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Give her this", said Hantia.

I glared at her.

"We don't like each other I know. But share one thing in common and that is we both care about her", said Hantia.

"Fine", I said.

"First you need to injected her with this", said Hantia.

She handed me a syringe. It was filled with a clouded white liquid.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A powerful blood thinner. It will help this process", said Hantia.

"I'll have to kill her", I said in a whisper.

"In a way yes", said Manzo.

I sighed.

"Let's get this over with", I said.

I took a syringe from her hand. I injected into the vein in Snow's arm. I took the scalpel. I kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry my treasure", I said.

I cut her throat ear to ear. Blood poured into the water. Next I went to her wrists. The water quickly grew red.

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

I couldn't sleep. I walked out of my bedroom. I hid in the hall, when I saw Dad rushing out the front door. I caught the nervous expression his face. Something was very wrong. I'm not going to wait to find out. Dad is hiding something from us. I woke up Saizo. He groaned.

"Why did you wake me up?" he asked.

"Dad is hiding something from us. Don't you want to find out what", I said.

That got him out of bed.

"We can't leave Rose and Kotaro alone", said Saizo.

"I know. I need you to summon Doku", I said.

Mom allowed me to sign a contract with Mamba and Saizo signed with Doku. She did this because those snakes balanced our personalities. Saizo bit his thumb.

"Summoning jutsu",

A small snake appeared on the floor of his bedroom.

"Saizo",

"You know summing jutsu aren't my specialty. Why can't you summon Mamba?" asked Saizo.

"He's not exactly the warm and fuzzy kind of snake. I don't think he would make the best baby sitter. Try again", I said.

This time I put my hands on top of his.

"Try again", I said.

"Summoning jutsu",

This time Doku appeared. She blinked a few times.

"How may I be of help to you, Master Saizo?" asked Doku.

"We need you to watch Rose and Kotaro", said Saizo.

"You know I will have to tell your mother about this", said Doku.

"Why?" asked Saizo.

"You aren't a true master your yet. We don't have master serpent confidentiality until you turn eighteen", said Doku.

"Are the any exceptions?" asked Saizo.

"If your mother dies, but we both know that almost an impossibility", said Doku.

"Can't you just keep this a secret just once?" asked Saizo.

"No, but I will do as you request", said Doku.

We rushed out of the house. I was able to track Dad's scent to Aunt Mari and Aunt Hantia's house.

"Why would he be here?" asked Saizo.

"Good question", I said.

I opened the front door. It stunned me at how quiet thing were here. Ever since I was a child this place had always been noisy. I covered a nose as the stench of blood hit my senses. We rushed into up stairs. My eyes went wide, when I saw Dad carrying Mom's limp body.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Dad.

"Mom", I whispered.

I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

"Get them home Manzo", said Dad.

Grandpa gently grabbed Saizo's arm and mine.

"I'M STAYING HERE!" I yelled.

I pushed out of Grandpa's grip. Saizo did the same.

"We are staying here", he said.

Dad sighed.

"Let them stay. They deserve to known", he said.

Dad placed mom in bed.

"Please tell me you didn't leave your younger siblings alone", said Dad.

I had no idea how he could be so calm mom was dead!

"What does that matter?! Mom is dead!" I cried.

"Manzo, can you go over?" asked Dad.

Grandpa left. Dad took a seat next to Mom's bed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DAD?!" I screamed.

"Calm down Hazel. Yes, your mother is technically dead, but she will be coming back soon", said Dad.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you forgetting she is an immortal?" asked Dad.

I smiled.

"She's going to be okay", said Saizo.

"Yes, I need to finish healing her", said Dad.

"How does it work?" I asked.

"What work?" asked Dad.

"Immortality", I said.

"Hazel, this something you should want. It was first intended as a curse", said Dad.

"I don't want it. I'm only curious. How does the body restart?" I asked.

"It starts with a powerful surge of chakra that restarts the body and heals injuries. She once told me the first time she came back was it felt like fire was running through her veins", said Dad.

Mom's fingers twitched. I nearly screamed, when Dad jabbed a needle into Mom's heart. She sprang to life.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

"SHIT KAKUZU", I yelled.

I pulled the syringe from my chest.

"A thank you would be nice", said Kakuzu.

I glared at him.

"MOM!"

Hazel and Saizo trapped me in an embrace. I had no idea what they were doing here. I never wanted my children to see me in such a state.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked as they pulled away from away from me.

"We tracked dad here", said Hazel.

"Did you leave your siblings alone at home?" I asked.

"No, Doku is watching them", said Saizo.

I stared at him. Summoning jutsu were never his strong point. I smiled.

"That's very good", I said.

I flinched as a moved. My entire body ached. I almost forgot how much it hurt coming back.

"I want you to make me a promise", I said.

"What kind of promise?" asked Saizo.

"Never become immortal unless you absolutely have to. It's not worth the pain. And you have the added benefit of avoiding being stabbed in the chest with syringe by your father", I said.

"What happened to you?" asked Hazel.

I looked at them and than at Kakuzu.

"Should we reveal some of past our past?" I asked.

"It's mostly yours. It's not my right to tell", said Kakuzu.

"Have you two ever heard of a man by the name of Orochimaru?" I asked.

Part me prayed they didn't know. But I knew they most likely did.

"Yes, he's one of three Sannin of the leaf. They were given that name during the Second Shinobi War. When did you have such an encounter?" asked Hazel.

"Actually I've met all three. You two probably figured out how I know the fifth hokage", I said.

"But how do you know Orochimaru and Jiraiya?" asked Hazel.

"Jiraiya was of a fan of your mother's, when she worked at bar", said Kakuzu.

"He is also one of my favorite authors", I said.

"Don't remind me", groaned Kakuzu.

"What about Orochimaru?" asked Saizo.

I sighed.

"Sadly, I've known Orochimaru the longest. He was a member of the Akatsuki. He took me and used me for experiments. Because of him I was taught the path of the snake that's why you have that power running through your blood. He also gave me my first child", I said.

"First child", whispered Saizo.

"Don't worry boy your mine", said Kakuzu.

"She's talking about me", said Hantia.

"You're our sister?" asked Saizo.

"Half sister", corrected Kakuzu.

"That's why dad hates you so much", said Hazel.

"Don't worry mom never had erm intercourse with my father", Hantia.

"Then how is the scientifically possible? And aren't you too old to be our sister? Your as old as mom", said Saizo.

"Let's just say my conception and birth was far from normal", said Hantia.

"But that doesn't explain how you got hurt", said Saizo.

"I had to make a deal. My opponent was far more difficult than I thought. But I should be okay. I need a few days to recover than we can start your training Saizo.

"But mom", he said.

"Trust me Saizo I'm far stronger than I look", I said.


End file.
